Wicked lives
by MissClaire29
Summary: Des vies détruites, des vies gâchées, qui méritent ou non d'être reconstruites... Le quotidien de jeunes pour qui la vie n'a pas été un cadeau.
1. Prologue

**_Hello tout le monde,_**

**_Je suis revenue avec une nouvelle idée, je ne sais pas encore trop ce que ça va donner, mais ça va être sûrement n'importe quoi. Quoi que… Vous verrez les personnages d'une façon pas commune… _**

**_Cette fic va être divisée en différentes parties, je ne sais pas combien encore, mais ça viendra au fur et à mesure. Tout appartient évidemment à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que changer certaines choses ;)_**

**_A très bientôt._**

**_Claire._**

* * *

_"Nous avons tous une guerre, un combat acharné que nous avons gagné ou perdu. Ils ont chacun et chacune leur raison d'être, et quelque en soit leur coût, nous en ressortons souvent plus fort. Mais parfois la défaite peut nous enfoncer, parfois plus qu'avant, parfois jusqu'à un point de non-retour et de destruction."_

Ceci est leur histoire, leur témoignage, et leur héritage pour ceux qui devront se battre contre des démons trop gros pour eux.


	2. Closer

_**Hello tout le monde, comment va ?**_

_**Alors, j'ai reçu deux reviews (j'ai même eu le droit à un magnifique article) disant que c'était trop court ou carrément que c'était du foutage de gueule.**_

_**Écoutez, si vous êtes sur ff pour pourrir, amusez-vous, pourrissez autant que vous voulez, mais sachez que, manque de bol pour vous, ça ne marchera pas.**_

_**Sur ce merci à ma Hookette, Nane et celles qui me suivent toujours !**_

_**PS : Les chapitres seront alternés, je préfère préciser. Un coup ce sera Edward, un coup Bella, etc... **_

* * *

_(Nine Inch Nails – Closer)_

« Edward ? Tu as entendu ma question ?

J'hoche la tête, mais ne pus pas regarder mon psychologue dans les yeux. J'ai les mains moites, et la sueur perle de mon front et mes tempes.

« Combien cette semaine ?

Je reste tête baissée, incapable de sortir le chiffre. Je suis accro au sexe depuis deux longues années, et je n'arrive pas à me réfréner… Je me branle plusieurs fois par jour, je vais dans des clubs également, où je saute au moins deux filles par soir. Les mots du Dr Carmen Denali résonnent dans ma tête. Elle avait posé une question avec trois mots. Trois petits mots. Et ma réponse ne comportait qu'un seul chiffre. Sa voix était douce, malgré qu'elle soit persistante. Elle voulait savoir, et elle en avait le droit.

« Edward… Il va falloir que tu me parles. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident… Mais pour aller mieux, il faut que je sache combien de fois cette semaine.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais les mots ne purent sortir de suite. Je levais la tête vers Carmen et sentis les larmes perler sur mes joues.

« J'ai pas compté…

La paume de mes mains frotte mon jean brut, et je baisse de nouveau la tête, honteux d'être accro à ça. Carmen s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur les miennes, et me regarda.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Edward. C'est une maladie comme une autre, d'accord ? Alors… Combien ? Dix fois ?

Je secouais la tête en guise de non, et déglutis.

« Vingt ?

Je secouais de nouveau la tête, et le visage de Carmen changea, pour passer à un visage inquiet.

« Cinquante ?

« Deux fois le matin, deux le midi, deux l'après-midi, et le soir, trois filles.

« Plus de cinquante donc…

Je rougis, hochais la tête et tentais de cacher mon visage avec mes mains, mais Carmen m'en empêcha alors que je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

« Comment tu te sens quand tu fais ça ?

« Je me sens bien…

« Et après ?

« Je me dégoûte…

Je n'avais jamais confié à quiconque combien de fois je me masturbais et couchais. Même mon père, Edward Sr, ne savait pas combien, même s'il se doutait que j'étais accro. Ma sœur, Alice se doutait que je fréquentais les clubs de strip-tease, mais sûrement pas aussi souvent. Carmen retourna à sa place, et nota dans son carnet ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle le posa, et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as ce qu'on appelle une dépendance accrue au sexe. Il y en a qui sont dépendants aux drogues, au tabac, à l'alcool, au jeu… Ces personnes dépendantes sont appelées des « personnalités addictives » et ressentent une grande euphorie à chaque fois qu'elles jouent, fument, se droguent, boivent, etc…

Carmen prit une profonde inspiration, avant de noter quelque chose dans son carnet, et de me regarder à nouveau.

« Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions assez difficiles.

« D'accord.

« Quand tu couches avec ces filles, tu mets un préservatif ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais ?

Je levais les sourcils et regardais Carmen. Ça pour des questions difficiles, c'en était. Je secouais la tête, et elle nota.

« Tu leur fais quoi ? Tu les baises ? Les sodomises ? Tu les fais jouir avec des jouets ? Avec tes doigts ? Ta langue ?

« Je ne sais pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne sais pas ?

« Parce que je veux juste faire ce que j'ai à faire…

« Tu ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elles veulent elles ?

« Non…

Je me sentais mal à présent, je transpirais à grosses gouttes et je sentais la crise de panique arriver à grands pas. Carmen se leva, et alla prendre un verre sur la tablette, puis le remplit d'eau.

« Bois de l'eau, et calme-toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire peur, juste pour t'aider. Après tu iras mieux, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, et bus le verre d'eau fraîche que Carmen m'avait donné. Je respirais un grand coup, et elle se remit à sa place.

« Est-ce que tu dirais que c'est parce que tu es bien bâti et gâté par la nature que tu fais ça ?

« Non… Je fais ça parce que j'en ressens le besoin…

« Dans ton dossier, c'est marqué que tu es directeur du service commercial chez Dante Company. Quand tu travailles, il t'arrive de le faire ? Est-ce que tu couches avec tes collègues ?

« Non… Mais je me branle dans les toilettes quand je sens que j'ai envie…

« Je vais demander à ce que tu fasses des tests, au cas où tu aurais attrapé une MST ou une IST, même si je pense que tout est nickel. Je vais te faire intégrer un centre spécialisé en désintoxication, où tu commenceras une thérapie, avec l'aide d'antidépresseurs pour essayer de réfréner ta compulsion, et plus ça va aller, moins tu seras accro. Quand tu sortiras de là, ton addiction sera un mauvais souvenir dont tu pourras, j'espère, en rire un jour.

Elle nota tout ça dans son carnet, et me fit les papiers nécessaires pour les tests et l'admission en cure de désintoxication. Elle prit rendez-vous pour moi avec le centre.

« Tu iras là bas demain matin avant midi. Je viendrais te voir deux fois par semaine, selon mon emploi du temps. Ne t'en fais pas, ils prendront grand soin de toi. Quand tu arriveras là-bas tu auras un parrain, tu iras avec lui aux réunions hebdomadaire des dépendants au sexe anonymes.

« Merci.

« De rien, Edward. Je vous retrouverai demain matin au centre. J'y serais pour une séance de thérapie.

« Alors à demain, docteur.

Je serrais la main de ma psychologue, et partis. En rentrant chez moi, je fis mes sacs, et Alice m'appela. Je lui mentis sur mon départ, prétextant un rendez-vous d'affaire d'une semaine à Dubaï, et elle me crut. J'appelais également le boulot pour prendre un congé sans soldes, qui me fut accordé. Je pris ensuite une longue douche chaude, et ne pus m'empêcher de me masturber sous l'eau, ma main allant et venant doucement sur mon membre turgescent. Je posais ma main sur le carrelage et me touchais alors que je pensais à Carmen. J'avais honte de moi. Ça me donna envie d'aller au club de strip-tease. En pensant aux femmes quasi nues, je resserrais la prise sur mon sexe, et allais plus vite. Gémissant, je rejetais ma tête en arrière, et laissais mon esprit divaguer sur le corps parfait de ces strip-teaseuses sexy. Je les voyais criant mon nom, jouissant grâce à mes va et viens en elles. Il ne m'en fut pas plus pour me faire jouir. Après cela, je me douchais, et allais courir pour éviter de me masturber et surtout d'aller au club.

Le lendemain, après une nuit où je n'avais pas pu résister à l'appel des strip-teaseuses, je me levais et regardais autour de moi. Je vis mes bagages contre le mur, et soupirais. Il fallait vraiment que je me fasse aider… Après un bon petit-déjeuner et une bonne douche, je partis en direction du centre, et une femme avec un chignon et des lunettes m'accueillit.

« Je m'appelle Renata, et je suis la personne qui s'occupe des entrées. Vous êtes ?

« Edward Masen.

« Oh… Voilà, je vous ai trouvé. Je vais appeler Mme Denali de suite.

« D'accord…

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

« Dr Denali ? Edward Masen est arrivé. Très bien.

Elle raccrocha, et me sourit, avant de me tourner le dos et de prendre une clef sur le trousseau. Elle se retourna et me sourit de nouveau.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Elle se leva, et je remarquais que pour une infirmière d'une quarantaine d'années, elle était bien foutue. Son pantalon noir lui allait parfaitement bien, montrant ses fesses rebondies, et sa veste blanche d'infirmière épousait sa taille fine et sa superbe poitrine.

On monta au premier étage du centre, et on arriva à ma chambre, numéro 125. C'était de petites chambres comme en prison, avec un lit, une penderie avec deux étagères, un lavabo, des WC et un bureau. L'infirmière me laissa, et je rangeais mes affaires sur les étagères et la penderie. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le jardin très fleuri et vert.

« Bonjour Edward.

Je me retournais et vit le docteur Denali. J'hochais la tête en guise de bonjour, et regardais dehors.

« Jolie vue, n'est-ce pas ?

« Très jolie.

« Pouvons-nous faire le point sur la soirée d'hier ?

« J'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

« D'accord… Beaucoup ?

« Une fois en rentrant. Après je suis allé courir pour m'empêcher de le refaire, mais j'ai cédé et je suis allé au club… Et j'ai baisé trois filles.

« Et avant notre rendez-vous ?

« Deux fois en me levant, et une fois avant de partir.

« Autre chose ?

« En rentrant, quand je me suis… Je ne peux pas dire ça. J'ai trop honte.

« Quoi, Edward ?

« Je me suis masturbé en pensant à vous…

« Oh… C'est gênant…

« Je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça…

« Edward, regarde-moi… Ce sera bientôt fini, je te le promets. Si tu suis ton traitement, et que tu vas aux séances, ça passera, et ce sera fini. D'accord ?

« Oui, docteur…

« En attendant, viens avec moi, on va visiter et je vais te présenter ton parrain.

Je suivis le docteur Denali, et on redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. On entra dans une grande salle pleine de chaises. Des gens étaient en train de parler. On se mit au fond à côté d'un homme au visage creusé et âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Edward, voici ton parrain, Marcus. Marcus, voici ton filleul, Edward.

« Enchanté, Edward.

« De même, souris-je.

« Marcus a eu la même dépendance que toi, et va t'aider à passer les différentes étapes…

« D'accord.

« Tu lui montres les autres locaux ? Fit le docteur à Marcus.

« Pas de soucis.

Marcus et moi nous levâmes, et il me montra le self, les douches, le terrain de basket, la salle de sport, la bibliothèque ainsi que la salle de télévision. On alla ensuite dans le grand jardin, et on s'assit sur un banc en bois au soleil.

« Comment ça a commencé ? Me demanda t-il.

« Club de strip-tease… Puis les pornos…

« On devient vite accro hein ?

« Très vite… Et vous ?

« Putes… Porno…

« Oh… Je n'ai jamais fait les putes.

« D'accord. C'est encore plus addictif…

« J'imagine…

« En tout cas, j'admire ton geste de venir te faire soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Et puis t'es jeune, encore. T'as quoi 25 ans ?

« 27.

On se releva, et on rentra de nouveau dans le centre. Le docteur Denali nous attendait devant la salle de réunion.

« C'est bon ?

« Oui, Carmen, fit Marcus.

« Super. Edward, je viendrais te voir après-demain dans l'après-midi. Marcus viendra tous les jours te voir, comme ça, si quelque chose ne va pas, il me prévient, d'accord ?

« Oui, docteur.

« Les repas sont à 8h, 12h15 et 19h30, vous avez un temps libre jusque 21h, et après extinction des feux à 21h30. Tu peux emprunter deux livres par jour, regarder la télévision, faire du sport… Les réunions hebdomadaires sont le mardi, il y a des activités ou des sorties qui sont facultatives et qui sont prévues chaque jour le matin ou pour la journée. C'est toi qui fais ton propre planning. Si tu veux faire une sortie, tu vois ça avec Renata, la fille de l'accueil. Qu'est-ce que j'oublie… Marcus ?

« Le linge de lit ainsi que le linge de toilette est fourni par le centre, les paniers à linge étant à disposition dans les sanitaires. Les draps sont changés toutes les semaines, et le linge de toilette tous les jours. Le linge personnel, c'est-à-dire tes vêtements, doivent être marqués de tes initiales sur les étiquettes, pour que les gens de la laverie les lavent. Si tu as besoin d'une autorisation de sortie pour raison personnelle, faut voir avec Renata ou la directrice, Mlle Black. Les visites sont autorisées le samedi après-midi, également. Pas de téléphone pour les personnes dépendantes au sexe, au cas où ils voudraient regarder des films X. Je crois que c'est tout…

« On te donne nos numéros, au cas où ça ne va pas... Sinon, il y a deux psychologues, le Dr Banner, pour le jour, et le Dr Newton pour la nuit. Si jamais ça ne va vraiment pas et que nous ne sommes pas joignables, ils seront là. Les téléphones sont en face de l'accueil.

« D'accord.

Le docteur Denali et Marcus me donnèrent leurs cartes, et me saluèrent. Je regardais un peu partout, et allais voir le planning des sorties. Cet après-midi, il y avait une sortie au centre des sciences de Californie, et demain une sortie au musée d'histoires naturelles. J'allais voir Renata, qui lisait dans son bureau.

« Oui ? Sourit-elle.

« Il reste des places pour la sortie de demain ?

« Il en reste, oui. Je vous mets dessus ?

« S'il vous plaît oui.

« Edward Masen.

« Je me rappelle votre nom. Et voilà, vous êtes noté pour demain. Le rendez-vous est à 11h demain matin ici même.

« Merci. La bibliothèque est ouverte ?

« Jusque 12h30, et elle rouvre à 14h.

« Merci.

« De rien, Edward.

Je souris à la femme, et partis dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et je parcourais les différents rayons, avant de trouver mon bonheur. J'allais au comptoir « Emprunts » et une jeune femme me sourit.

« Très bon choix, fit-elle en regardant la couverture. Inferno est un très bon bouquin.

« Merci. Vous l'avez lu ?

« Non, mais il ne cesse d'être emprunté. Vous avez eu de la chance de le trouver. Apparemment le fait que Dante soit damné plaît à pas mal de monde… Je pense que chacun ici se sent damné…

« Vous croyez ?

« Je sais pas…

« La longueur du prêt c'est quoi ? Une semaine ?

« Deux semaines.

« Merci.

« De rien. Bonne journée, sourit-elle.

« Merci vous aussi.

Je regardais l'heure. 11h45. Le repas était dans une demi-heure, j'avais le temps de remonter à ma chambre, et de commencer à lire mon livre. Je grimpais les escaliers, et trouvais du linge de toilette et de lit sur mon bureau. Je fis mon lit, et m'installais dessus. La demi-heure passa vite, et j'allais au self. Il fallait donner son nom à l'entrée pour qu'on nous pointe, et je pris des couverts ainsi qu'un plateau.

« Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

« Du steak avec des légumes, s'il vous plaît.

« Tenez.

« Merci.

Je pris un yaourt, et m'assis au bout d'une table. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, et vis qu'il y avait pas mal de femmes ici. Soudain, je ressentis l'envie de me branler, et tentais de me changer les idées. Voyant un surveillant, je l'interpellais.

« Oui ?

« Excusez-moi… Quand est-ce qu'on a nos médicaments ?

« Le matin au petit-déjeuner… Oh vous êtes nouveau… Votre nom et votre numéro de chambre ?

« Masen, chambre 125.

« Je vais voir avec le médecin. Vous devez avoir une visite de toute façon.

« D'accord.

Je mangeais mon repas, et retournais à ma chambre pour lire. On frappa à ma porte, et je vis une jeune femme médecin entrer.

« Edward Masen ?

« Oui.

« Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

J'hochais la tête, et suivis la doctoresse dans son bureau. Elle regarda mon dossier, me pesa, me mesura, me posa des questions, et un infirmier rentra pour me faire des prises de sang.

« Vos médicaments sont à prendre le matin au petit-déjeuner, mais comme vous êtes arrivé vers 10h ce matin, vous ne les avez pas eu. Exceptionnellement, on va vous les donner maintenant. Henri ?

Henri partit chercher mes cachets et un verre d'eau, et je pris mes deux pilules. La doctoresse me posa encore quelques questions et me libéra. Je partis dans la salle de sport, et regardais les hommes faire du vélo, des haltères ou du cardio. Je remontais à ma chambre, me mis en short et débardeur puis redescendit faire un peu de sport. Après cela, je me douchais, et fis une sieste qui dura tout l'après-midi. Je me réveillais vers sept heures du soir, et quand je m'assis sur le lit, je pus constater une érection massive dans mon short. Je soupirais et allais me doucher, tentant de cacher la bosse avec le drap de bain. Je pris ma trousse de toilette, et allais aux sanitaires. Après une longue douche pour essayer de me calmer, je partis me balader dans le jardin et m'assis sur le même banc où j'étais assis avec Marcus. Un gars se mit à côté de moi, et me sourit.

« Salut, je suis Benjamin, et toi ? Tu peux m'appeler Ben.

« Edward.

« Ça a pas l'air d'être la forme, Edward.

« On fait aller.

« T'es là pour une dépendance au sexe, aussi ?

« Comment tu sais ?

« Tu viens de me le confirmer… Je ne t'avais pas vu avant.

« Je suis arrivé ce matin.

« Oh… Moi ça fait deux semaines que je suis là. Je t'ai vu manger ce midi, et après je t'ai pas revu… Ça va être l'heure de manger, tu viens ? Tu peux venir manger à ma table si tu veux, j'te présenterai à Sam et Garrett.

« Merci c'est sympa.

On se leva et on alla manger au self. Pour une fois je ne m'étais pas masturbé ni eu envie de toute la journée. Peut-être que j'allais enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale, au final.


	3. Battle Scars

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise, même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup ;) _**

**_Cette fois-ci, après le chapitre sur Edward, voici le chapitre sur Bella. Il est, comme celui d'Edward, assez dur. _**

**_Bonne lecture à toutes &amp; à très bientôt :) _**

* * *

_(Battle Scars – Lupe Fiasco ft Guy Sebastian)_

Février est le mois le plus froid de Vancouver, le verglas s'accrochant aux trottoirs de la ville canadienne, et pourtant, tous les soirs, j'arpente ces rues verglacées à la recherche de mon addiction. Laquelle, me direz-vous ? La cocaïne, la petite poudre blanche qui fait planer plus de mille.

Pourquoi, me diriez-vous encore ?

Parce que.

Je n'ai même pas de mots pour expliquer. Mon père, alcoolique et dépressif depuis le départ de ma mère, m'a virée de la maison décrétant que je faisais plus les choses comme avant.

Alors quand je suis rentrée de cours un treize septembre, date de mon anniversaire et date de mes vingt-et-un printemps, j'ai trouvé ma valise devant la porte, un message disant que je n'étais plus assez bien pour lui, ainsi que 100$. C'est facile, il a la belle vie : il est shérif du comté de Forks dans l'état de Washington, gagne beaucoup, même pour une simple bourgade, et est connu de tous. Et moi, Bella Swan, la fille timide et transparente du shérif, n'a pas réussi à satisfaire son père et s'est faite jeter de chez elle le jour de son anniversaire.

Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Rester pleurer sur les marches du porche en attendant qu'il rentre et le supplier de me laisser rester ? Oh ça non, j'ai trop de fierté. En même temps, je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs : j'ai fugué, fait des tentatives de suicide, l'ai accusé du départ de ma mère... Mais il n'a jamais rien dit, ni élevé la voix plus que ça. Il a juste encaissé, sans montrer combien je le blessais avec mes propos.

Ça fait aujourd'hui deux ans que je suis à Vancouver et un an et demi que la cocaïne blanchit mes narines. Mon meilleur ami Alec est le dealer de la ville et me fournit chaque jour ma dose habituelle de cette poudre blanche. Je ne lui donne pas d'argent en retour, il sait qu'il peut venir dans mon studio pour que je le paye en nature. Cet appart, je le paie avec les sous de mon prêt étudiant que j'avais ouvert pensant partir à Brown, quand j'avais encore la tête dans les bouquins et pas dans les magouilles.

Qu'est-ce que je fais de mes journées ? Je m'occupe de Canaille, mon chat abyssin, je sniffe, je bois, je saute Alec de temps à autre. C'est comme ça que le temps arrive à passer. Quant à mon père, je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis que j'ai trouvé ma valise sous le porche, et ma mère est trop occupée avec son nouveau mari pour se demander ce que je deviens. A part mes parents, je n'ai personne d'autre.

L'air est vraiment glacial à Vancouver, et j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et me faire des rails, mais pas avant d'avoir récupéré ma dose avec Alec. Il est toujours à la même place, au Shannon Park, assis sur le dossier d'un banc en fer forgé. Il porte, comme d'habitude, un bonnet noir, une veste en cuir toute abîmée, une paire de jeans et une paire de converses usées jusqu'à la corde.

Alec, avant de dealer de la drogue, était un informaticien dans les beaux quartiers de Seattle, avait une femme, Jane, et une petite fille de deux ans appelée Mary. Et puis un jour, il a trouvé sa femme avec son collègue, Marcus, et est parti sur Vancouver. Il n'a jamais retrouvé de boulot, et avec l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté, il a loué un appartement près du parc.

« Bella ?

« Hey, Alec. Ça va ?

« Oui et toi ?

« Ouais. Quoi de neuf ?

« Rien, la routine. Combien tu veux ?

« Combien tu as ?

« Dix grammes.

« Alors dix.

« C'est pour plusieurs jours, par contre.

« Je sais t'en fais pas. Passes quand tu veux chez moi, hein ?

« Sans soucis.

J'embrassais sa joue et rentrais chez moi en évitant de me casser la figure à cause du verglas, et une fois arrivée dans mon appartement qui ne ressemblait à rien. Il y avait un canapé, une table basse – si on peut appeler ça une table basse – et la cuisine. Enlevant mon manteau, je m'effondrai sur le canapé clic-clac, et sortis le sachet de poudre blanche. Alors que j'allais pour verser le contenu du sachet plastique sur ma table, on frappa à ma porte d'entrée, et je décidais de ne pas répondre, bien trop tentée de me faire un rail.

« Bella ! C'est Carlisle !

Oh Carlisle.

Carlisle a 35 ans, et est accessoirement mon voisin, et aussi un médecin qui s'inquiète de ne pas me voir plus souvent. Il est grand, blond comme les blés, et a un visage assez fin ainsi que de beaux yeux verts.

« Bella, je sais que tu es là, et que tu vas te faire un rail. Je t'ai vu rentrer dans ton appartement.

Parce que oui, Carlisle se doute que je prends de la coke. Il aurait pu me dénoncer, mais je crois qu'il a un faible pour moi. Ou alors, il veut juste faire son devoir de médecin qui est d'aider ses prochains.

Je soupirais, et planquais le sachet dans un bouquin, avant d'aller ouvrir ma porte d'entrée. Carlisle était en chemise et jean, et semblait inquiet.

« Je vais bien.

« Tes mains tremblent. Tu es en manque.

« Il fait froid dehors. Et mon chauffage a rendu l'âme.

« Tu veux que je jette un coup ?

« Ça ira, j'appellerai le réparateur plus tard. Mais merci.

« Viens manger à la maison. J'ai fait un peu trop de soupe et de salade. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

« Et tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer, jeune fille. On est voisin depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir se tutoyer. Alors, tu viens ?

« Non merci, je vais aller me coucher. Une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Je vis la déception sur le visage de Carlisle et soupirais. C'était la seule personne qui ne me tournait pas le dos, et je lui devais bien ça. Il m'avait trouvé un canapé et une table basse, avait souvent débouché l'évier de la cuisine, et ne m'avait jamais jugée.

« Laissez-moi prendre une douche, et je viens, d'accord ?

Je n'avais aucune intention de me doucher, mais juste prendre mon rail de coke avant d'y aller. Je n'avais pas sniffé depuis hier soir, et j'en avais vraiment besoin à ce moment précis.

« Dis plutôt que tu vas te faire ton rail, et que tu arrives…

« Carlisle…

« Au départ tu n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne comprends pas.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Allez, j'y vais.

Je refermais la porte au nez de Carlisle, fermais à clef, et me glissais le long de la porte, avant de me relever, de retourner sur mon canapé, de sortir le sachet et de sniffer. Je me laissais tomber en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, et restais les yeux fermés un instant. La sensation de la poudre agissant sur moi m'emplit d'une certaine euphorie. Le monde semble bizarrement moins pourri quand je prends ma dose quotidienne. Je ne suis plus Bella Swan, abandonnée par ses parents et isolée de tout. J'oublie mon passé, mes cicatrices, mes douleurs. Tout cela disparaît pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me levais, et allais attraper la bouteille de gin sous l'évier. J'entendis frapper à la porte, et soupirais. Ce devait encore être Carlisle.

« Bella ?

« Carlisle, laissez-moi.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre ça.

« Prendre quoi ?

« De la coke.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'en prenais pas.

« Tu as tous les symptômes.

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Allez-vous-en !

« Laisse-moi t'aider.

« Foutez-moi la PAIX !

« Bella, ouvre-moi.

« Je vais bien, c'est bon.

« Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

« Non.

« Tu veux que j'appelle les flics ?

« Vous me dénonceriez ?

« Non… Mais je peux t'aider.

« Ça ira, putain !

Je soupirais, et ouvris la bouteille de gin, avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. Comme ça, j'oublierais tout. J'étais arrivée à un point de quasi non-retour, comme une poupée trop abîmée. Je m'affalais de nouveau sur le canapé, ma bouteille dans la main, et la posais, avant de me faire deux rails de cocaïne. Cinq grammes ne serait pas suffisant, alors je titubais jusque mon téléphone, et composais avec peine le numéro d'Alec.

« _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alec Hawthorne, merci de laisser un message après le bip. _

« Alec, c'est… J'ai besoin de plus… Viens, s'te plaît. Ce ne sera pas suffisant…

Avalant ma salive péniblement, je retournais sur mon canapé, et sniffais les deux rails, un pour chaque narine. Fermant les yeux un instant, je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues blafardes. Je rouvris les yeux et bus une autre gorgée de gin, avant de me sentir mal. Je devais faire quelque chose. Peut-être me sentirais-je mieux après… Je marchais jusqu'au téléphone encore, la pièce tournait alors que je titubais, et composais le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, la personne décrocha.

« _Allô ?_

« Je te réveille pas ? Oups… Si bien sûr.

« _Bella ?_

« Hm hm… Tu m'as reconnu ? Wow… Un exploit, PAPA !

« _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre._

« Je PÈTE la forme comme jamais, P'pa.

« _T'es saoule…_

« Et pas seulement… Alors, t'as trouvé une autre fille pour me remplacer ? Ris-je, avant de boire une gorgée de gin.

« _De quoi tu parles ?_

« Ben tu as viré ta propre fille de sa maison le jour de ses vingt-et-un an… T'as dû trouver quelqu'un pour te faire à manger… Ou te sucer… Ou te baiser…

« _Bells, arrête ça. Où es-tu ?_

« Quelque part loin de toi… Et je vais très bien. Mieux que jamais.

« _Tu te drogues ? _

« Noooooon. C'est pas bien de se droguer, tu sais. C'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Rigolais-je.

« _Tu bois ? _

« Oh bah non… Bon, un peu… Mais c'est rien, un tout petit peu, fis-je en faisant le geste avec mes doigts.

« _Où es-tu ?_

« Tu le sauras pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'es le pire père du monde ! Maman a eu raison de te… Oh…

« _Quoi ? Bella ?_

« C'est tout flou et ça tangue… Ouuuh, je suis dans un bateau, qui vogue, vogue, vogue ! Attention, un bateau ça peut couler. Boum ! Coulé ! Hihi !

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?_

« Rien, p'pa. Je prends rien, promis juré ! Je peux même cracher pour jurer, héhé ! Si je mens, je vais en enfer… Oh bah j'y suis déjà alors… Pourtant devrais faire chaud en enf…

« _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ÇA SUFFIT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS PRIS, NOM DE DIEU ? _

« Mais rien, papou ! R'en du tout ! Bon allez j'te laisse, shérif Swan ! A plus dans le bus, ou en enfer…

Je raccrochais, et restais avec le téléphone à la main. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« C'est qui ? Si c'est le grand méchant médecin, allez vous faire fout…

« C'est moi. Alec.

« T'as ce que j'ai demandé ?

« Non. Ouvre-moi.

« Non.

« Bella, ça doit s'arrêter.

Je me surpris à rire, et tombais au sol. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, et je bus un coup de gin.

« Je t'ouvre pas. Je veux ma dose.

« Je l'ai pas. Je t'ai dit que tu devais la garder pour plusieurs jours.

« Ben j'ai pas entendu alors… Tu sais ce que ça fait, le gin et la coke ensemble ?

« T'as pris de l'alcool ?

« Bah ouais. Je me sens invincible, forte. C'est chouette hein ?

« Non, Bella, ça ne l'est pas. Ouvre-moi et on en parle.

« Pas tant que j'ai pas ma dose.

« T'es coriace, hein ?

« Ma dose. Et après on verra.

« Combien tu veux ?

« Dix grammes.

« T'as fini l'autre sachet ?

« Non.

« Alors finis celui-là avant.

« Non.

« Ouvre ou je défonce la porte.

« Hm hm…

« Bella…

« Hm hm… Si tu ne me donnes pas ma dose, tout est fini, Alec.

J'avais passé le stade de l'euphorie, et maintenant, j'étais en colère. Je voulais une autre dose. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

« Alors d'accord. Tout est fini.

« S'il te plaît, pleurais-je.

« Non, Bella. Ne pleure pas.

« Alec… Je veux une autre dose… S'il te plaît.

« Non.

« Alors vas te faire putain de foutre ! Dégage !

« Tu as besoin de moi, Bella.

« Ta gueule ! Donne-moi ce que je veux, sinon…

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

« Non ! Non ! Sinon tout est fini…

« Tu veux que tout finisse ?

« Non… Je veux juste ça. Je sais que tu en as sur toi, alors donne-moi ma dose…

« Je peux pas. Tu vas faire une overdose, Bella.

« C'est faux !

« Écoute-moi… Je ne te donnerais pas ta dose aujourd'hui. Demain. Mais tu dois arrêter pour ce soir. Laisse-moi rentrer, et on s'arrange, ok ?

« Monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à Bella ?

Je reconnus la voix de Carlisle sur le palier, et priais pour qu'Alec lui mente sur qui il était vraiment.

« Je suis son petit-ami… Elle ne veut pas m'ouvrir.

« Elle est en plein délire ?

« J'en sais trop rien.

« JE VEUX MA DOSE ! Criais-je. ALEC ! MA DOSE !

« Non, Bella. Tu n'auras rien ce soir.

« Bella, c'est Carlisle… Laisse-nous t'aider…

« Non… C'est peine perdue…

« Dis pas ça. Tout le monde peut-être sauvé. Même toi.

« C'est faux… Laissez-moi, il y a trop de bruits, trop de voix…

Je les entendis murmurer, et entendis un cliquetis. Ils avaient réussi à ouvrir ma porte d'entrée, et quand ils entrèrent, ils virent que j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même sur le sol de l'entrée, mon téléphone dans la main. Alec posa ses mains sur mes genoux, et je me reculais vivement.

« Me touche pas. Me… Touche… Pas…

« Donne-moi ta bouteille.

« Non…

« Bella…

« Non ! JE VEUX PAS !

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Bella.

« C'est faux, je gère.

De la sueur coulait le long de mes tempes et mont front, tandis que je luttais contre le manque qui me saisissait. La sueur se mêla rapidement à mes larmes, et je sanglotais comme une gosse qui venait de se faire punir par ses parents.

« Tu veux te doucher ? Demanda Carlisle.

« Non…

« Viens, fit-il en tendant une main. Pose ta bouteille, tu la retrouveras après ta douche…

« Je veux PAS me doucher ! Je veux ma dose !

« Tu l'auras après, continua Alec. Regarde.

Il sortit un sachet de son sac en bandoulière, et me le montra, avant de le remettre dans sa sacoche.

« Elle t'attends dans mon sac, bébé. Va avec…

« Carlisle, sourit le médecin.

« Va avec Carlisle, il va t'aider à te doucher et t'habiller.

« Promis ?

« Promis, bébé.

Je pris la main de Carlisle, et il m'aida à me lever. J'osais à peine le regarder tellement j'avais honte de moi. L'appartement tournoyait et cela me fit vomir tout ce que j'avais ingurgité.

« Pardon…

« Je vais nettoyer, t'en fais pas, fit Alec.

Carlisle m'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir, et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me fit m'asseoir sur les toilettes pour que je fasse pipi, et prit un gant de toilette pour me nettoyer le visage.

« J'ai pas fait exprès… Pleurais-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Tu as trop forcé sur la boisson ce soir.

« Je me suis pas rendue compte…

« C'est bon, on va nettoyer.

Il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et m'aida à me déshabiller. Je gardais juste mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, et allais dans la baignoire. Carlisle me lava le corps et les cheveux avant de me donner une serviette de bain pour me sécher. Il partit chercher des vêtements dans ma commode et revint avec un pantalon de pyjama rose et noir et un t-shirt des Rolling Stones.

« C'est mon père qui me l'avait donné…

Ça me fit remonter des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs avec mon père. Quand on regardait le match de baseball affalés sur le canapé avec des chips et une bière chacun, par exemple. Ou quand j'allais avec lui et Harry à la pêche et que je cuisinais ce qu'Harry pêchait parce que mon père loupait à chaque fois. Tout ça remonta, et je me retrouvais à pleurer.

« Bella… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Rien…

Je finis de m'habiller, et on retourna dans le salon. Tout avait été rangé, c'était impeccable. Alec finissait de balayer.

« Tu vas aller dormir chez Carlisle ce soir… Je pense que c'est plus prudent. Faut que je finisse de nettoyer et puis un bon lit ne te fera pas de mal.

« T'es pas obligé, Alec.

« Je reste ici au cas où tu aies un manque et que tu veuilles aller chercher ta came.

« Tu vas m'en empêcher ?

« Oui, Bella.

« Mais…

« C'est pas la Bella que j'ai connu.

« Alors pourquoi tu continues à me fournir ?

« Ne jamais énerver une personne en manque.

« Donc c'est fini ?

« Non… On va te sevrer, petit à petit. Et après ça ira, sourit Carlisle.

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous…

« Je ne te lâcherai pas. Allez viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.

Je soupirais et suivis Carlisle dans son appartement. Il était super bien décoré et plus beau que le mien. La chambre d'amis comportait un lit, une table de nuit et une commode. Carlisle me montra la salle de bains mitoyenne, me donna une bassine au cas où j'aie envie de vomir. Je m'allongeais dans le lit, et à peine j'eus fermé les yeux que je m'endormis. Je ne sus pas pendant combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais il faisait jour et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je me levais difficilement, et allais dans la salle de bains. Mon maquillage avait coulé, j'avais des cernes et un teint aussi pâle que de la craie. J'ouvris l'eau, et passais de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage, avant de me démaquiller avec un gant et du savon.

« Putain !

« Bella ?

Carlisle arriva en courant dans la salle de bains. Il portait un polo blanc et un jean, et me regardais.

« Ça va ?

« Je me suis juste mis du savon dans les yeux. Et j'ai un mal de crâne d'enfer…

« Je vais te préparer une aspirine. Prends ta douche si tu veux.

« Merci…

« De rien, sourit-il.

Carlisle me laissa et je me douchais. Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, je trouvais des habits propres sur le lit, et ne pus que sourire. Allant dans la cuisine, je trouvais Alec et Carlisle en train de parler.

« Je t'ai fait un café, et tu as ton aspirine.

« Bien dormi ? Me demanda Alec.

« Je suppose.

« J'ai rangé, aéré et nettoyé ton appart, et j'ai aussi fait deux ou trois lessives…

« T'étais pas obligé. Mais merci.

Je pris mon aspirine, et but mon café, pendant que Carlisle parlait avec Alec. J'avais vraiment merdé hier soir…

« Bella… Juste une question. Tu te rappelles avoir appelé ton père ?

« Oui… Malheureusement.

« Parce qu'il a rappelé ce matin, et il disait dans son message qu'il était désolé et qu'il aimerait venir te voir…

« Quoi ? Non, il ne peut pas venir… Je ne veux pas le voir, Alec.

« Il semblait regretter ce qu'il s'est passé…

« Fallait pas me laisser tomber ! S'il ne m'avait pas jeté à la rue, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé…

« Tu devrais le rappeler, fit Carlisle.

« Non, je peux pas…

« Bella…

« NON !

« D'accord, c'est bon. Ne l'appelle pas.

« Alec, rappelle-le et dis lui qu'il a composé un mauvais numéro et qu'il n'y a pas de Bella Swan.

« Je peux pas faire ça, Bella.

« Évidemment que tu peux. Tu vends bien de la coke. Tu peux bien l'appeler, non ?

« D'accord.

Après ça, j'allais avec Alec dans mon appartement, et c'était méconnaissable. Tout était rangé, lavé, nettoyé. Alec avait fait un bon boulot.

« Merci…

« De rien, fit-il en prenant ma main. Tu vas bien ?

« Mais oui, ça va.

« Pas de sensation de manque, rien ?

« Pas pour le moment.

« Tu devrais te trouver un petit travail pour t'occuper la journée…

« Quoi ? Vendeuse ?

« Je sais que Starbucks recrute… Et t'es bien payée, en plus.

« Je sais pas trop…

« Peut-être que tu devrais te faire soigner…

« Soigner ?

« Aller en cure, quoi. Tu as besoin d'aide.

« Il n'en est pas question, Alec.

« Si je t'avais donné ces cinq grammes hier soir, tu te les aurais fait, et tu serais morte d'une overdose. C'est ça que tu veux ? Crever d'une overdose de coke ? Tu sais comment c'est au moins ? Ma copine en est morte, et ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Elle a commencé à halluciner, elle voyait des papillons, elle a vu la lumière blanche, et elle est tombée par terre, en bavant. Et puis plus rien. On a essayé de la réanimer, en vain. Elle avait pris sept grammes dans la soirée, plus du cannabis et de l'alcool.

Je regardais Alec, sans comprendre vraiment où il voulait en venir. Sa copine était morte… Je m'approchais de lui et pris sa main.

« Je peux essayer de diminuer les doses…

« Non, Bella… Tu dois te faire soigner, dans un centre de désintoxication. Tu n'arriveras pas à diminuer les doses, au contraire. Écoute, je dois aller au boulot, je peux te faire confiance et te laisser seule trois heures ? S'il y a un souci, vas voir Carlisle, d'accord ?

« D'accord…

Alec embrassa mon front, prit sa besace en cuir marron, et s'en alla, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Alec avait dû planquer la coke quelque part où je ne la trouverai pas, et je partis en quête de celle-ci. Après avoir retourné tout l'appartement, je retournais au canapé, et enlevais les coussins. Elle était là. Ma bonne conscience me criait de ne pas y toucher, si je voulais guérir un jour et avoir une vie normale… Mais l'addiction avait pris le dessus sur la conscience. J'ouvris le sachet, déposais la fine poudre blanche sur la table, et prit une paille.

Rien qu'une dernière fois.

Ce serait la dernière.


	4. Monster

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? **_

_**Nouveau chapitre sur Edward ! Celui sur Bella est avec Nane, qui est indisponible cette semaine. **_

_**Je voulais vous remercier de l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction, je m'attendais pas à autant de reviews positives. En fait, je m'attendais à aucune review positive ^^ **_

_**Je voulais remercier Héloïse qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre (bon y avait rien à corriger, mais bon ^^) **_

_**Gros bisous et à très bientôt !**_

* * *

(_Imagine Dragons – Monster_)

Ma première nuit au centre a été une vraie catastrophe. J'ai essayé de me réfréner, mais ça a été plus fort que moi… Je n'ai même pas compté combien de fois je l'ai fait, mais je sais que c'était bien trop. Je me réveillais à sept heures, me douchais, et partis déjeuner.

Je retrouvais Ben, Sam et Garrett, qui arrivèrent après moi dans le self. On nous donna nos cachets, et j'en appris plus sur mes nouveaux amis. Sam avait le même âge que moi et était au centre depuis un mois pour une dépendance à l'héroïne, mais je l'avais deviné à cause des cicatrices sur la pliure de ses bras. Garrett était le plus âgé de nous tous et avait été admis pour le même problème que Ben et moi. Sam et Ben venaient aussi au musée d'histoire naturelle. Après le petit-déjeuner, je remontais dans ma chambre, et lus. On frappa à ma porte, et je vis Marcus, mon parrain.

« Salut bonhomme ça va ?

« Bonjour… Ça peut aller. Et vous ?

« Ça va. Tu vas au musée d'histoire naturelle à ce qu'on m'a dit.

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais été, et puis ça me changera les idées…

« Comment s'est passé ta première nuit ?

« J'ai eu des crises… Et j'ai été obligé de le faire pour me calmer…

« Pourquoi tu peux pas le prononcer ?

« Comment ça ?

« Dire que tu te masturbes… Ça t'aiderait.

« Je me suis masturbé cette nuit…

« Et tu as ressenti quoi ?

« De la culpabilité. Je me suis senti obligé de le faire comme si je voulais me délivrer du mal qui m'empare…

« La route va être longue, Edward. Mais quand tu seras guéri, tu pourras être fier de toi et te dire que tu as réussi à vaincre ta dépendance.

On discuta un peu, et on alla devant le centre pour aller au musée, où on nous pointa, et je retrouvais Sam et Ben, avec leurs parrains respectifs, Laurent et Charles. On partit au musée, et à midi, on alla manger dans le restaurant à côté, avant de finir la visite et retourner au centre. Je passais la fin d'après-midi dans la salle de sport à faire de la musculation et du cardio, puis allais me doucher et lire dans le grand jardin. En remontant dans ma chambre, je vis que du linge de toilette propre avait été placé sur mon bureau, ainsi qu'une copie de mon emploi du temps. Ce soir, il y avait un groupe de paroles pour les personnes comme moi, et je ne savais pas si je devais y aller. Garret me tira de mes rêveries, alors que je rangeais les serviettes de bain sur les étagères.

« Tu vas au groupe de parole après manger ?

« C'est obligatoire ?

« Ouep.

« Mais j'ai rien à dire. Les parrains seront là ?

« Oui. Le tien est déjà là.

Je finis de ranger mon linge, et allais dans le jardin, où Marcus parlait avec Charles, assis sur un banc. Ce dernier nous laissa tous les deux, et Marcus m'invita à m'asseoir. Il dut voir la bosse dans mon jean, et je baissais les yeux.

« Tu veux en parler ?

« Mon traitement ne fait pas effet. J'ai toujours autant envie, soupirais-je.

« Il faut deux trois jours pour que ça fasse effet.

« Je veux que ça fasse effet maintenant ! J'en ai marre de devoir le faire pour me soulager et me calmer ! Marre de cette putain d'addiction qui m'empêche de vivre normalement ! Criais-je en me levant. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici ! Je rentre chez moi !

« Edward, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ! Tu dois te faire soigner !

« JE RENTRE ! C'est de la perte de temps !

Je courus aussi vite que je pus vers la porte de sortie du centre, mais me heurtais à Carmen, visiblement en colère et entourée de deux infirmiers. Marcus me rejoignit, et me ramena à ma chambre. Carmen vint me voir plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'avais refusé d'aller manger et d'aller à la thérapie de groupe.

« Edward ?

« Laissez-moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

« De la colère. Je suis frustré.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que ! Ça ne marche pas ! Ça ne marchera pas ! Je suis trop atteint pour que ça marche…

« Personne n'est jamais trop atteint pour qu'un traitement marche. Tu vas guérir, Edward. Il y a eu des cas plus graves que le tien, et ils s'en sont sortis.

« Je suis un cas désespéré, soupirais-je.

« Mais non.

Je regardais Carmen, assise sur la chaise. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe noire arrivant à ses genoux. Elle était vraiment très belle, bien faite, et gentille. Je me levais, et allais vers elle, avant de l'embrasser, mais elle me repoussa.

« Edward, arrêtes ça.

« Je sais que vous le voulez.

« De quoi tu parles ?

« Coucher avec moi.

« Je suis ta psychologue.

« J'ai la trique à cause de vous. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser partir.

Je la soulevais, et la posais sur le lit, avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Edward, arrête.

Mais je n'entendais pas son refus. Je voulais juste le faire, j'en pouvais plus. Mon érection me faisait mal, et Carmen essayait de s'enfuir. Mais la pulsion avait pris le dessus sur la conscience, mes mains se faufilant sous sa jupe et mes lèvres embrassant son cou hâlé.

« S'il te plaît… Arrête… Ne cède pas.

« Je dois le faire…

« Non… Tu peux choisir de ne pas le faire. On a toujours le choix. Écoutes-moi… Tu as le choix… Tu as décidé de te faire soigner, et ça va porter ses fruits, faut juste que ton corps accepte de se faire soigner. Ça peut prendre du temps, mais tu verras que j'aurais raison. Tu vas gagner cette bataille contre les pulsions sexuelles. Tu peux le faire. Tu es assez fort pour le faire, j'en suis persuadée. Laisse-moi partir. Voilà.

J'enlevais mes mains d'en dessous sa jupe, relevais la tête et m'assis sur la largeur du lit, avant de fermer les yeux et de sentir Carmen se lever.

« Respire profondément. Penses à quelque chose de paisible. A une cascade d'eau, un coucher de soleil sur une plage… Peu importe. Respire profondément et pense à cette chose paisible.

Je m'exécutais, et pensais à la maison de campagne que mes parents louaient chaque printemps pendant les vacances. Mon père et moi adorions aller pêcher chaque mardi après-midi, tandis qu'Alice restait avec ma mère jouer aux poupées sur l'herbe verte du grand jardin. La maison, faite de pierres apparentes, était immense et comportait une petite véranda qui donnait sur un petit lac. La première fois que nous y étions allés, Alice avait trois ans et moi sept ans.

Malgré quatre ans de différence, Alice et moi avons toujours été proches, même quand nos parents se sont séparés. Et puis avec le temps, les études et la vie d'adulte, nous nous étions éloignés. Alice était partie en France faire des études de mode et avait rencontré Alistair, avec qui elle s'était mariée, tandis que j'étais resté sur le sol américain pour faire des études d'architecte.

« Edward ? C'est bon ?

« Je crois, fis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher, et tu iras ensuite te coucher.

Je me levais, prit du linge de toilette, ma trousse, et mon pyjama avant d'aller aux sanitaires me doucher. Quand je revins, Carmen avait rapporté un plateau de repas, ainsi que deux tasses de tisane fumante.

« Ça devrait t'aider à dormir, c'est au tilleul.

« Merci…

« De rien. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais je t'assure que ça va passer.

Je mangeais mon plateau repas et bus ma tisane, et Carmen me laissa, alors que j'allais me coucher. Je me sentais tout bizarre, et je compris. Elle avait dû mettre un somnifère dans la tisane pour être sûr que je dorme toute la nuit. En effet, je dormis la nuit entière sans me réveiller ni me masturber, et quand mon réveil sonna, je l'éteignis et me levais. Je n'avais pas d'érection matinale – ce qui me fit sourire. Je me levais, me douchais, et descendis prendre le petit déjeuner au self, où je retrouvais Sam, Garrett et Ben.

« Salut Ed ! Ça va ? On ne t'a pas vu hier soir au repas.

« J'ai eu une crise... J'ai failli violer ma psy.

« Oh merde. Et t'as réussi à reprendre le dessus ?

« Grâce à Carmen, ouais. Mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas moi qui agissait, mais la pulsion. On aurait dit qu'elle me contrôlait, qu'elle parlait à ma place… Ça fait drôle.

On se mit dans la file, on nous donna nos cachets et on prit notre petit-déjeuner à notre table habituelle. On déjeuna en parlant de tout et rien, mais surtout de ce qu'on allait faire de notre journée.

« Vous savez s'il y a une salle de musique ici ?

« Ouais, y en a une, pourquoi ? Fit Sam.

« Avec un piano ?

« Ouaip. Tu fais du piano ?

« Occasionnellement, oui. J'aime bien en faire, ça me détends.

« On pourra venir écouter ? Demanda Garrett. Moi je faisais de la guitare.

« Pourquoi pas, souris-je. Je n'ai jamais essayé la guitare.

« On pourrait échanger. Je te montre comment on fait de la guitare, et tu me montres comment on joue du piano.

« J'adorerais ça, souris-je.

On termina de déjeuner, et je remontais à ma chambre me changer en tenue de sport pour faire un peu de musculation. J'y retrouvais Sam et Garrett. Après cela, on alla dans la salle de musique, où je fis un peu de piano, avant de montrer à Garrett. Il m'enseigna les bases pour faire de la guitare. La matinée passa comme ça, et on alla manger.

« C'est la journée de la famille aujourd'hui, sourit Garrett.

« Vos familles viennent ?

« Ma sœur vient normalement, fit Sam.

« Personne ne sait que je suis ici.

« Pourtant ça te ferait du bien…

« Ouais je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être jugé, soupirais-je. Pas que ma sœur le ferait, mais mon père…

« Tu sais, personne n'est jugé, ici…

« Ma sœur est venue une fois, fit Ben. Elle m'a traité de prédateur sexuel. Et depuis elle n'est jamais revenue.

« Tu devrais appeler ta sœur, Ed.

« Je sais… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne ce que je traverse… Et puis elle a sa vie, maintenant.

« Elle a quel âge ?

« 23 ans.

« Oh tu es l'aîné de la famille.

« Oui. Alice est très… immature comparé à moi. Mais c'est la prunelle de mes yeux.

« Je te dirais de l'appeler, perso. C'est toujours bon d'avoir du soutien de sa famille.

Je souris à Ben, et on sortit du self. Cet après-midi était programmé une sortie au musée Madame Tussauds, auquel Ben, Sam et Garrett et leurs parrains allaient. Je profitais de cet après-midi seul pour lire un peu, puis allais vers les téléphones à l'entrée du centre, juste en face du bureau de Renata. Je composais le numéro d'Alice, et priais pour qu'elle ne décroche pas.

« _Allô ?_

« Ali, c'est Ed.

« _Eddie ! Comment tu vas ? Comment c'est Dubaï ?_

« Faut que je te parle, Ali.

« _Oui ?_

« Je t'ai menti… Je suis pas à Dubaï…

« _Ben t'es où ?_

« En cure…

« _En cure ? En cure de quoi, Ed ?_

« En cure de désintoxication.

« _Oh mon dieu… Mais…_

« J'ai une dépendance au sexe…

« _Oh Eddie…_ _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?_

« J'avais honte, Ali, et peur que tu me juges… J'ai été ton idéal depuis que tu es petite, alors je n'ai pas voulu que tu ne croies plus en moi. Je sais que c'est égo-

« _Edward Masen, ne dis jamais que tu es égoïste ! Tu es tout le contraire d'un égoïste ! Écoutes, je devais rentrer sur Los Angeles en fin de semaine, mais je vais avancer mon départ pour venir te voir. Il y a des journées famille quand ?_

« Aujourd'hui et dimanche.

« _D'accord. Je viendrais te voir dimanche… Papa est au courant ?_

« Non, et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Va dans mon appart, la clef est sous le paillasson. Ça vous évitera à toi et Alistair de payer l'hôtel. Promets-moi que tu diras rien à papa.

« _J'ai jamais rien dit de ce que tu m'as confié à papa ou maman ! Donc je ne dirais rien, Ed. C'est promis._

« Al, je sais pas si je peux le faire…

« _T'es mon frère, je sais que tu peux le faire. C'est l'histoire de quoi, un mois ? Trois maxi. Je viendrais tous les dimanches s'il le faut._

« Et ton truc à Paris ?

« _On ne travaille pas le samedi, ni le dimanche, contrairement à ici._

« C'est comment alors ?

« _Génial. Vraiment. J'ai un petit local dans le quartier du Sacré-Cœur, et les parisiens ont l'air fou de mes créations ! Du coup, je bosse dès la fermeture du magasin jusque onze heures du soir pour ravitailler le stock._

« Je suis fier de toi, Ali.

« _Moi aussi je suis fière de toi, Eddie. _

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'un frère dépendant au sexe…

« _Pas pour ça, crétin… Enfin si. Je suis fière que tu aies décidé de te faire admettre pour te soigner. C'est rare que les gens le fassent ou se rendent compte qu'ils sont malades. _

« Ouais…

« _Eddie ?_

« Oui ?

« _Je t'aime frérot._

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ali.

« _Je dois y aller, on se voit dimanche ?_

« Oui. Bon vol.

« _Merci. Bon courage, grand frère._

Alice raccrocha et je repartis à la salle de musique déserte, avant de m'installer devant le piano et de jouer le seul morceau que je connaissais par cœur. Jouer du piano me coupait du monde entier, ça me faisait du bien, et je ne pensais à rien d'autre que la mélodie. Une voix féminine me fit arrêter de jouer, et je vis Renata contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Edward ?

« Hm ?

« C'est l'heure de la session de groupe…

« J'arrive…

Je fermais le clapet, et suivis Renata jusque la grande salle ovale. Nous étions à peine une vingtaine, sûrement que des dépendants au sexe. Je m'assis au fond, et gardais la tête baissée.

« Pour les nouveaux, je suis Charlotte. Y a-t-il des nouveaux ou des nouvelles parmi nous depuis la dernière séance ?

Je soupirais et levais la main, ainsi que quatre autres personnes, dont deux femmes.

« Bien… Je vais rappeler les principes des réunions… Toute personne dépendante peut participer aux réunions sans contrainte, même s'il est préférable que vous y participiez. Parler est la meilleure solution, et garder pour soi n'est pas recommandé. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de parler devant nous, des psychologues sont à votre écoute. Le silence est de rigueur pendant les témoignages de chaque membre. Pas de jugements, ni de rires. Maintenant que c'est dit, on va commencer par les nouveaux arrivants. Hm… Edward Masen ? Fit Charlotte en regardant sa liste.

« Oui ?

« Venez vous présenter devant tout le monde...


	5. Gunshot

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :) Nouveau chapitre, un nouveau personnage cette fois-ci. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais il est assez violent et le langage est **__**TRÈS CRU**__** donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans, passez votre chemin. **_

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, j'étais en vacances ^^ Et je n'ai pas chômé, j'ai entamé le chapitre 3 de Bella, et j'ai le 3 d'Edward à faire aussi ^^ Je sais pas si je ferais d'autres personnages que ces trois-ci, je verrais si l'inspiration me vient pour d'autres personnages :) **_

_**Gros bisous à toutes !**_

* * *

_(Lykke Li – Gunshot) _

_Il fait noir et j'ai peur. Je suis enfermée dans un placard, mes mains sont liées dans mon dos par une corde, et mes pieds sont attachés ensemble. J'entends les voix de mes ravisseurs, ils parlent de mon sort. Et ça n'a pas l'air très bon. _

_« On devrait la tuer… _

_« Tu crois ? _

_« Ouais, elle ne nous sert à rien. _

_Je me mis à pleurer en silence, priant qu'ils me libèrent sans me tuer. La porte du placard s'ouvrit et je découvris un de mes ravisseurs. Il avait une arme dans la main, et la pointa vers moi. _

_« Bye, ma jolie !_

Je me réveille couverte de sueur et haletante. Il fait encore nuit noire à Londres. Je me lève et file dans la salle de bains me passer un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Encore un cauchemar. Cela fait deux mois que je me suis faite kidnappée et violée par deux hommes masqués un jour d'hiver… Je n'en ai parlé à personne, car je n'ai tout simplement personne. Ma famille m'a abandonnée étant encore qu'un bébé, je n'ai pas d'amis et amies, pas de petit ami, rien. Ma vie est – si l'on peut dire – un échec total. J'ai dû apprendre à grandir sans amour maternel, fraternel, ou paternel, j'ai dû faire mes preuves seule tout en faisant des erreurs. Mais au final, ces erreurs m'ont permis d'avancer et d'être mûre très jeune. Aujourd'hui, je vis seule dans un petit studio de vingt mètres carré au dessus du garage dont je m'occupe. Oui, je suis mécano. C'est pas commun, mais c'est ce que j'aime faire. Avoir du cambouis sur ma salopette, en avoir plein les mains… C'est ce qui me fait tenir debout à l'heure actuelle. Malheureusement, être femme mécano ne me satisfera pas toute ma vie, je le sais bien. Chaque femme a des besoins. J'aimerai un jour devenir la femme d'un homme, devenir mère, grand-mère… Mais je ne sais pas si je m'en sentirais capable, après ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

C'était arrivé un jour d'hiver, à quelques jours de Noël. Je rentrais de chez mon amie Esmé chez qui j'avais été pour le goûter et qui m'avait invitée à dîner. Il faisait glacial dehors quand je sortis de sa maison dans les beaux quartiers de Los Angeles.

Flashback ~

_« Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?_

_« Promis, Esmé. _

_Nous nous enlaçâmes et je quittais mon amie. Arpentant les rues gelées de Los Angeles, je fis attention de ne pas glisser sur une quelconque plaque de verglas. C'est alors que j'entendis des rires avinés d'hommes dans une des ruelles. _

_« Hé, regarde là ! Hey, ma jolie, tout va comme tu veux ? Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? Ça caille dehors. _

_« Ça va, merci. _

_« Allez viens ! T'habite où ?_

_« A deux rues d'ici. Vous en faites pas pour moi, ça va aller. _

_« Ok, comme tu veux, ma jolie._

_Continuant ma route, je ne remarquais pas les pas derrière moi, assourdis par les bruits de voitures. Ce que je remarquais, par contre, était le bruit de l'objet frappant l'arrière de ma tête, et cette dernière frappant le sol gelé. _

_Quand je me réveillai enfin, j'étais dans le noir total. Essayant de me lever, je me cognais la tête contre un plafond. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été écrabouillée par un poids lourds à plusieurs reprises. Ma bouche était sèche comme les vents du nord, et ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. Essayant de me libérer, je remarquais que mes mains étaient attachées avec une corde très serrée. C'est alors que je les entendis. _

_« Elle nous a rien fait, celle-là ! Faudrait la libérer, proposa une première voix, assez jeune. _

_« Ta gueule. _

_« J'en ai marre de faire ça, B…_

_« Dis pas mon nom, putain ! Sinon, si elle se libère, elle nous balancera aux flics, grogna la seconde voix, plus masculine. _

_« Elle ne se libérera pas, fit une troisième voix, bien plus masculine et mûre que les deux autres. Si elle le fait – ou si elle essaye – je la tue. C'est clair ?_

_« Très clair… Firent les deux autres hommes. _

_« Allez chercher un bâillon et quelque chose pour qu'elle ne voie rien. Et amenez-là dans ma chambre. On a des trucs à faire. _

_Le gars à la voix rauque monta les escaliers et je sus que j'étais juste en dessous vu comment les pas résonnaient. La porte s'ouvrit, et je découvris deux hommes cagoulés. L'un avait des yeux bleu givre, l'autre des yeux noisette. _

_« Debout, Blondie. _

_J'étais pétrifiée et ne bougeais pas. Malheureusement, un des deux me prit par le bras, et me mit debout, avant de me bâillonner et de me mettre un bandeau sur les yeux. Ils me firent monter les escaliers, et ouvrirent une porte. On m'enleva mon bâillon et mon bandeau et je me retrouvais face à un homme horriblement beau et séduisant, qui possédait une longue tignasse blonde et des yeux verts clair. _

_« Viens. _

_« Pourquoi ?_

_« Viens, j'te dis ! _

_« Non. _

_« Hm, t'es une dure à cuire, toi, hein ?_

_« Va te faire foutre !_

_L'homme s'approcha de moi et me mit une raclée, avant de me poser – ou plutôt me balancer – sur le lit King Size et de nous déshabiller entièrement. _

_« J'te préviens, tu vas pas aimer. _

Fin du flashback ~

Je frissonnais en me remémorant comment tout avait commencé. Depuis, j'étais retourné chez moi, j'étais retourné bosser, comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque. Me regardant dans le miroir, je vis la maigreur de mon visage, les cernes sous mes yeux, les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, et les traces rondes sur mes épaules dénudées. Je devais être forte, en espérant que les souvenirs finiraient par s'estomper.

On frappa à ma porte, et je soupirais. Revêtant une nuisette en soie noire, je partis dans l'entrée, en essuyant mes larmes salées.

« Mlle Rosalie Hale ?

« C'est moi.

« Un colis pour vous. Signez-ici.

Je signais le recommandé, et le livreur me donna le colis.

« Bonne journée mademoiselle.

« Merci, soufflais-je.

Fermant la porte à double tour, je m'installais dans le canapé pour ouvrir le paquet. Ce que j'y découvris me fit froid dans le dos. Mes vêtements… Les vêtements que l'homme aux yeux verts m'avait arrachés pour me voler ma vertu. Un mot y était joint.

_Nous ne sommes pas loin. _

La nausée me prit, et je courais aux toilettes dégobiller le peu que j'avais mangé la veille. Ils étaient de retour… Ils m'avaient trouvés…

La panique me prit, et je partis dans la salle de bains. J'avais préparé un plan B au cas où ils me retrouveraient, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait un jour le cas. Je pris les ciseaux, coupais mes cheveux au carré, sortis le carton de couleur et appliquais la teinture brune sur mes cheveux fraîchement coupés. Il fallait que je disparaisse.

Laissant poser la coloration, je retournais dans le salon et appelais mon amie Esmé. Depuis que je m'étais faite agressée, je ne l'avais plus recontactée. Je composais son numéro de téléphone et on décrocha rapidement.

« _Allo ?_

« Esmé ?

« _Rosalie, c'est toi ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais-tu passée ?_

« J'ai des problèmes, Esmé… Je peux plus rester dans mon appartement…

« _Raconte-moi tout… _

« Je peux pas. Je peux venir ?

« _Bien sûr, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte, tu le sais bien ma chérie._

« Je finis mon sac et je pars, d'accord ?

« _D'accord. Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

« Non, ça ne va pas… Pas du tout…

« _Allez viens, tu me raconteras tout._

« Merci, Esmé…

« _De rien, Rose._

Je raccrochais, et fis mon sac, emportant le minimum syndical avec moi. Je sortis de chez moi, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et mon sac sur l'épaule. Je fis le trajet jusque chez Esmé, et frappais à sa porte. Cette dernière m'ouvrit de suite, et me prit dans ses bras chaleureux.

« Entre, ma belle.

J'entrais dans sa maison et enlevais ma casquette et mes lunettes. Esmé fut choquée de me voir dans cet état-là, mais ne dis rien. Elle prit mon sac, qu'elle emmena dans la chambre d'amis, me fit une tasse de thé et on s'installa sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que je suis venue ?

« Évidemment.

« Quand je suis rentrée… Je me suis faite agressée et kidnappée…

« Oh mon dieu, Rosalie, fit Esmé en prenant mes mains. Je suis désolée… Tellement. Tu as été à la police ?

« Non… Je peux emprunter tes toilettes ?

« Vas-y.

Je partis en courant, et vomis de la bile et le peu de thé que j'avais bu. M'essuyant la bouche, je retournais au salon, où Esmé n'avait pas bougé du canapé en cuir beige.

« Tu devrais appeler la police.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte… De mes ravisseurs.

« Tes ravisseurs ? Tu as été violée ? Ils étaient combien ?

« Trois… Ça fait deux mois que j'ai réussi à me libérer, et deux mois et quelques jours que je vomis…

« Oh mon dieu… Viens, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais te donner un cachet, et tu vas dormir, pendant que je vais aller à la pharmacie te chercher un test. Faut qu'on soit fixées.

« Je peux pas être enceinte… Esmé… Ils m'ont détruite, fis-je en pleurant.

« Je sais ma puce. Mais il faut qu'on sache… Allez viens, fit Esmé en prenant ma main.

On monta au premier, et elle me donna un petit cachet blanc pour dormir, avant de m'amener dans la chambre d'amis. Je me déshabillais, et me couchais, épuisée.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je dormis, mais le soleil couchant courait sur ma peau blanchâtre quand je me réveillais enfin. Esmé était assise sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

« Hey, princesse.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

« Douze heures. Tu en avais bien besoin… Je t'ai préparé un petit repas. Tu te sens d'attaque de manger ?

« Je suis affamée, souris-je.

« Et j'ai ton test de grossesse, aussi. Tu voudras le faire quand ?

« Maintenant…

« D'accord.

Je me levais du lit, et allais aux toilettes. Esmé me passa le test, et je fis pipi dessus. Il fallait attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant d'avoir la réponse, et c'était une éternité pour moi. J'espérais qu'il fut négatif…

« Ça fait cinq minutes, Rose.

Je pris le test, sortis des toilettes, et demandais à Esmé de regarder à ma place. Lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, je vis que la réponse n'était pas celle que j'espérais qu'elle soit. Je sentis tout le sang quitter mon visage, et tombais dans les pommes. J'étais enceinte de ces connards qui m'avaient enlevée, violée, et torturée comme si j'étais une poupée.

Flashback ~

_« Laissez-moi partir, pitié, suppliais-je. _

_« Oh non, rit-il. Tu n'iras nulle part ma belle… _

_Il me coinça les bras avec ses mains afin que je ne puisse pas bouger, et laissais éclater un sanglot. Il lécha une de mes larmes, et m'embrassa. Il puait le whisky bas de gamme et la clope. Il était tellement lourd que je ne pouvais pas bouger. _

_« Arrêtez, pitié. Laissez-moi partir… _

_« Tais-toi. _

_Sa bouche descendit de mo visage à mes seins nus, puis à mon ventre plat. Il se leva, et prit un truc dans la commode de la chambre. Des menottes. Il m'attacha aux barreaux du lit, et continua sa descente jusqu'à mon centre chaud, avant de revenir à moi. Il s'assit sur mes seins, et son sexe toucha ma bouche. _

_« Suce-moi. _

_« Non… Pas ça. _

_« SUCE-MOI !_ _Cria t-il avant de se mettre à rire. _

_Je soupirais, et arrêtais de luttercar jesavais que ce serait complètement inutile. J'ouvris ma bouche, et il enfonça son sexe dedans, avant d'attrapermes cheveux blonds. Les larmes se remirent à coulerlibrementalors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Il finit par jouir dans ma bouche, et j'avalais sa semence, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait si je refusais. Après cela, il me pénétra violemment en un coup de rein puissant qui me fit crier. _

_« T'es si serrée ma belle… _

_« Laissez-moi, essayais-je. _

_« Tu veux que je t'assomme ou quoi ? Parce que si tu ne te tais pas, c'est que je vais faire, grogna t-il. _

_La douleur s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en moi. J'étais encore vierge, et me faire dépuceler violemment n'était franchement pas une partie de plaisir. J'avais tellement mal que je mordis mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent. Il profitait de ma douleur, alors qu'il entrait et sortait de moi, et je finis par gémir contre mon gré et nous jouîmes à quelques secondes d'intervalle. _

_« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, ma jolie… _

Fin du flashback ~


	6. All Fall Down

**_Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre pour Bella, et nouveaux ennuis... Merci à Nane, qui m'a fait la surprise de me l'envoyer sans prévenir, et merci à vous, d'être là à chaque chapitre et à me soutenir ! Je suis contente que le chapitre sur Rosalie vous aie plu, c'était pas gagné ^^  
_**

**_Gros bisous !_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Diablotin : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Ça me touche vraiment ! Bises.

**Guest_ : _**Ah j'avais prévenu hein ^^ Mais merci d'avoir reviewé ! Bises.

**Plume** **:** Mais oui qu'il va y arriver ! Oui, je sais déjà son sort, et ceux des autres, hehe ! Bises ma puce.

**Claire B_ : _**Merci ma belle, j'ai voulu rester dans le thème originel de l'histoire de Rosalie telle que Stephenie l'avait écrite, et ça va changer un peu de Bella et Edward, je pense. Je sais pas encore si c'est ses ravisseurs qui vont la libérer ou si c'est elle qui va s'auto-libérer... Je verrais au fil du temps. Encore merci de ta présence à chaque chapitre c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Bises.

* * *

_(One Republic – All Fall Down)_

Des bruits sourds que je n'arrivais pas à identifier provinrent de l'appartement. Malgré ma tentative pour me concentrer, je ne pus pas déceler ce que c'était, ou plutôt qui c'était. Une ombre floue se pencha au dessus de moi, et je souris.

« Alec…

« C'est Carlisle… J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils sont en route.

« Lai… Laissez-moi.

« Où tu as trouvé la drogue ?

J'étais trop fatiguée pour répondre aux questions de Carlisle. Mon corps devenait lourd et j'eus l'impression de flotter. Soudain j'entendis tout un brouhaha, et sentis qu'on me portait. Puis le vide total.

###

Quand je repris connaissance, la chose première que je vis fut la lumière donnant sur mon visage. L'odeur des antiseptiques embaumait la pièce, tandis que les bips résonnaient. Je clignais des yeux pour pouvoir voir clairement quelque chose. J'étais reliée à une poche contenant un liquide transparent qui coulait dans mes veines et portais l'une de ces blouses d'hôpital horribles et désagréables, supposant que je n'avais rien en dessous. Et évidemment, j'avais atterri à l'hôpital… Tournant la tête vers la voix masculine, je vis mon père, assis sur le fauteuil. Il n'avait pas changé en deux ans, sa moustache était toujours là, son air sérieux aussi. Je soupirais et baissais les yeux, trop fatiguée pour penser à ce qui s'était passé. Je détestais les hôpitaux, l'odeur excessive de javel et détergents.

« Bella… Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être là mais ton voisin m'a appelé. Comment tu te sens ?

Je ne répondis pas et fermais les yeux. Mon corps entier me faisait un mal de chien, et j'avais qu'une hâte : sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Je t'ai inscrite en cure de désintoxication à Seattle. Tu y vas dès que tu sors de l'hôpital.

« Je veux pas… aller en cure.

« Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant... Que tu reviennes ma Bella, ma fille…

Je lui fis les gros yeux, et mon père soupira. Il semblait fatigué et énervé à la fois.

« Quoi, tu vas me reprocher de vouloir te tirer de ta misère ? Tu vas finir par crever, Bella. Tu peux te voiler la face tant que tu veux, c'est pourtant ce qui arrivera si tu continues à sniffer cette merde !

« Laisse-moi tranquille.

« Je ne veux que ton bonheur !

« Me virer de la maison, c'est vouloir mon bonheur ? La blague. J'ai soif. Tu peux me donner de l'eau ?

Charlie alla prendre de l'eau dans la salle de bain, et revint avec un verre d'eau à la main, que je bus d'une traite.

« Ce serait bien que tu te fasses soigner… Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais failli mourir dans l'ambulance.

« Et ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Bells. J'ai bes…

« Besoin de moi ? Si t'avais vraiment eu besoin de moi, Charlie, tu ne m'aurais pas virée de la maison !

Mon père avait changé de visage quand je l'avais appelé Charlie, et ça me fit mal au cœur. Je savais au fond de moi qu'en partant, je l'avais laissé seul, comme quand ma mère l'avait quitté et qu'elle m'avait prise avec elle.

« Je suis désolée…

« Pour quoi ?

« Tout, je suppose…

« Bells…

« Non, c'est vrai. T'as cru bien faire, en croyant que je reviendrais… Je t'ai laissé tomber, je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux ans… Quelle fille je fais… Tu ne devrais même pas être là…

« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai retrouvée, c'est le plus important, non ?

« Je suppose…

« Tu vas aller en cure te soigner de cette saleté et après tu reviendras à la maison, et tout sera comme avant.

« Je ne peux pas revenir à la maison, P'pa.

« Pourquoi ?

« Ma vie est ici.

« Une vie faite de débauche, d'alcool et de drogues, t'appelles ça une vie ? Sérieusement, Bella. Cette ville n'est pas faite pour toi.

« Parce que Forks l'est peut-être ?

Charlie soupira, et je vis la déception dans ses yeux noisette. Je regardais mon bras gauche, et enlevais la perfusion de liquide transparent. Mes mains tremblaient comme une feuille à cause du manque.

« Je veux sortir.

« Pas avant deux jours.

« M'en fiche. Je sors.

Je me levais, et pris mes affaires dans la penderie, avant de partir dans la salle de bains. Je fermais la porte, tandis que mon père essayait de me faire changer d'avis de l'autre côté.

« Tu sais que je suis flic et que je peux t'arrêt…

« Tu peux pas m'arrêter car t'es dans un autre pays que les USA. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, je dois me doucher.

Après ma douche, je me brossais les dents, et revins de la chambre. Papa était assis sur mon lit, Carlisle à côté de lui.

« Tu dois rester ici, fit mon voisin, accoutré de sa blouse de docteur.

« Je vais bien, Carlisle.

« Tes mains tremblent.

« Non, c'est faux.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, Bella.

« JE VEUX SORTIR !

« Tu sais comment ça va se passer si tu sors… Tu vas courir chez Alec, demander ta dose, qu'il va refuser de te donner, tu vas trouver un autre moyen, et tu vas encore refaire la même connerie. Si tu sors, ce sera pour aller directement en cure.

« J'irais pas en cure étant donné que je vais bien.

« Tu mens. Tends tes mains vers moi.

« Non.

« Tu es en manque de cocaïne. Rallonge-toi.

« Va te faire foutre, Carlisle. J'me tire.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, et courus en direction de l'ascenseur. Je réussis à semer Carlisle et mon père, et sortis de l'hôpital essoufflée. Je ne savais pas où aller… Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Félix, un ami d'Alec qui dealait aussi et il me donna son adresse pour que je puisse me rendre chez lui récupérer ma came. Sonnant à l'interphone, Félix m'ouvrit et je montais les deux étages qui me séparaient de ma came.

« Bella…

« Salut, Félix. Ça va ?

« Oui et toi ?

« Ouais… Quoi de neuf ?

« Rien de spécial.

Je ne mentionnais pas mon hospitalisation sinon il ne me donnerait pas ma dose. Il me fit entrer chez lui, et je m'assis sur le canapé.

« Tu veux un café ?

« Non merci.

« T'as des tunes ?

« Non plus…

« On peut sûrement s'arranger, fit Félix en s'approchant de moi.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, tandis qu'il m'embrassait violemment. Je déboutonnais son jean brut, et sortis son sexe de son boxer blanc Calvin Klein, avant de le porter à ma bouche. Appuyant ses mains sur ma tête, je le suçais avidement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Ensuite, Félix me porta à sa chambre, me déshabillant entièrement. Je savais que Félix ne faisait pas l'amour, il baisait, mais la façon dont il le faisait n'était pas vulgaire, il respectait toujours la personne avec qui il le faisait grâce à des caresses et des baisers. Il me titilla, me faisant perdre pied à chacun de ses va et viens et je le suivis de près dans l'orgasme qui nous frappa tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Je regardais Félix alors qu'il se rhabillait, me levais et me vêtis à mon tour. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot et nous allâmes au salon. Il alla vers la commode à l'entrée, et ouvrit un des premiers tiroirs, avant de me donner mon sachet.

« Merci…

« De rien. Tu restes ?

« J'ai nulle part où aller…

« Reste autant que tu veux. Tu t'es fait virer de ton appart ?

« Non, mon père et Alec doivent m'y attendre… Et je n'ai pas envie de les voir…

Je m'assis sur le canapé, me fit deux lignes, prit une paille et sniffais les deux lignes aux côtés de Félix. On frappa à la porte, et je fis genre de rien, me sniffant une nouvelle fois deux lignes épaisses de poudre blanche.

« Bella ! Lâche ça.

Mon père était à l'entrée du salon, alors que je relevais la tête, les narines encore blanches. Il arriva à ma hauteur, me prit par le bras, et je le repoussais.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI !

« TU DOIS TE FAIRE SOIGNER, BELLA !

« QUE DALLE ! J'IRAIS PAS ! T'EN AS RIEN EU A FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE PENDANT DEUX ANS ET MAINTENANT TU TE PRÉOCCUPES DE MOI ? LAISSE-MOI RIRE !

La main de mon père claqua sur ma joue droite, et je me reculais, choquée qu'il ait levé la main sur sa propre fille.

« CASSE-TOI ! Fis-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces. CASSE-TOI PUTAIN ! CASSE-TOI ! CASSE-TOI OU JE FINIS LE SACHET !

« Bella, ne fais pas ça, supplia Carlisle. Tu en mourrais.

« Alors laissez-moi. Allez-vous-en. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

« S'il te plait, Bells… Tenta Charlie. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais il est encore temps de les réparer… Viens avec moi. On va rentrer chez nous, à Forks… Et tout va bien aller. Viens ma puce.

« C'est trop tard, P'pa… Il n'y a plus de rédemption pour moi…

« Bella… S'il te plaît… Je n'ai plus que toi… Viens, mon cœur. On va rentrer, tu n'iras pas en cure… Tu viens ? Fit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

« Tu promets ?

« Je te promets que tu n'iras pas en cure. Et toi, promets-moi d'arrêter…

« Promis…

Je m'avançais et pris sa main. Il me serra fortement contre lui, et je me sentis malade de l'avoir fait autant baver… Il n'avait plus que moi à présent, et je lui devais bien ça.

« Je prends mes affaires, et j'arrive. Attendez-moi sur le palier, d'accord ?

« D'accord, fit Carlisle.

Ils partirent et je me retrouvais seule dans l'appart, tandis que Félix était au téléphone dans la pièce à côté. Profitant de son absence, j'ouvris son tiroir, et pris une dose en plus de celle que j'avais entamée, les cachais dans ma veste, et rejoignis mon père et Carlisle. Ils avaient décidé de me laisser dormir chez moi cette nuit, et de me surveiller tour à tour. Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement, une jeune femme brune était avec Alec, assise sur mon canapé. Je regardais mon père et Carlisle. Ils avaient tous des regards inquiets sur leurs visages et je savais instantanément que quelque chose se passait.

« C'est qui elle ?

La jeune femme se leva, et serra la main de Carlisle et Charlie, avant de tendre sa main vers moi. Elle était souriante, et ses yeux couleur noisette me faisaient penser à du chocolat.

« Je suis le Dr Rachel Black, je suis la directrice du centre « Schick Shadel » de Seattle. Votre médecin m'a appelée pour m'exposer votre problème et j'ai décidé de venir vous rencontrer.

« Eh bien, vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

« Bella… C'est ça ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la dépendance à la cocaïne est une maladie qui nécessite un traitement médical… Et à ce que me disait mon confrère au téléphone, tu me sembles assez dépendante pour être admise en cure de désintoxication. Tu seras traitée pour ta dépendance à l'alcool et pour ta dépendance à la cocaïne. Dans notre établissement, tu seras suivie par des infirmiers, des médecins, et des psychologues. Quand as-tu pris ta dernière dose de cocaïne ?

« Il y a peu de temps, fit Carlisle. On l'a retrouvée chez un dealer et elle venait de se faire un rail.

« D'accord… Tu as un sachet sur toi, Bella ?

« Non…

« Je peux fouiller dans ta veste ? Je veux juste vérifier…

« Je n'ai pas de coke sur moi. J'vous le jure.

« Je te crois… Mais donne-moi ta veste, tu n'as plus besoin de la porter pour le moment. Je vais la mettre sur le canapé.

J'enlevais ma veste et la donnais au docteur. Elle fouilla dans les poches et trouva les sachets. Je regardais au sol, de peur de croiser le regard de Rachel.

« Tu m'as menti. A partir de maintenant, plus de coke et plus d'al-…

« RENDEZ-LES-MOI ! RENDEZ-LES-MOI ! C'EST A MOI !

« Bella, calme-toi, fit Alec. C'est pour ton bien.

« TOI ÇA VA ! ON NE T'A PAS SONNÉ !

« Carlisle… Fit Rachel.

« Bella, je suis désolé.

Il s'approcha de moi et piqua mon bras. Je me sentis floue, et m'évanouissais dans les bras du docteur blond.

###

_Stupide, stupide. C'est ce que je suis._ _Une fille stupide._

Un mal de crâne me réveille de mon sommeil agité. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis ni chez moi, ni chez Carlisle. Le plafond est laid, blanc. Je n'entends personne parler à part le tic tac d'un réveil. _Où est-ce que j'ai atterri encore ?_ Je m'assis sur le lit, et découvre l'endroit. _Putain de merde. _

« Hé y a quelqu'un ? HÉ !

Une petite blonde arriva devant ma chambre, et ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une blouse blanche, et je supposais que c'était une infirmière ou quelqu'un du corps médical.

« Oui, mademoiselle ?

« Où j'suis ?

« Au centre Schick Shadel.

Parfait. Rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver.

« J'ai pas donné mon autorisation pour être admise.

« On n'en a pas besoin. Votre médecin l'a fait pour vous.

Connard de Carlisle Cullen. Connasse de Rachel Black. Ils m'avaient admise de force dans ce centre de désintoxication à mon insu et sans ma permission.

« Je veux sortir d'ici.

« Impossible. Vous devez rester.

« Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir, sale blondasse. Mes affaires sont où ?

« Votre came vous voulez dire ?

« Non, mes affaires ! T'es conne ou quoi ? Donne-moi mes affaires !

« Tout ce que vous avez est dans le sac sous le bureau.

Je me levais, et me pressais d'aller voir dans mon sac si j'avais ce qu'il fallait. Et évidemment, ce que je voulais n'y était pas.

« Putain.

« C'est votre came que vous cherchiez ?

« Va te faire foutre.

La blondasse me laissa en paix, et je restais sur le sol un moment, perdue.

« Isabella Swan ?

« Quoi encore, blondasse casse-burnes de mes deux ?

« Sympa l'accueil. Je suis le Dr Paul Lahote.

Je levais les yeux et découvrit un homme typé d'une trentaine d'années. Il était grand, musclé, et ses yeux étaient noir corbeau.

« T'as ma came, doc ?

« Tes médicaments, oui.

« J'veux pas de tes cachets. J'veux ma came.

« Ce temps là est révolu, ma jolie. Maintenant, faut que tu te soignes.

« Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

« Tiens, fit-il en me tendant un gobelet et des cachets.

Je balançais le verre et les cachets.

« Ma came. Donne-moi ma came.

« Ta came est les cachets que tu viens de jeter.

« Je les prendrais pas.

« Tu n'as pas le choix.

« Va te faire mettre.

« Tu veux bien arrêter d'être vulgaire ? Regardes, tu trembles. T'es clairement en manque. Et ces cachets vont t'aider à ne plus ressentir ce manque.

« Ouais… Et c'est de COCAÏNE que j'ai besoin, pas tes p'tites pilules à la con qui sont sûrement infectes et qui vont me shooter ! Pis pourquoi je devrais continuer à te parler ? Tu me les brises !

« Tu devrais aller te doucher, le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi à la cafétéria.

« J'ai pas envie.

« T'es vraiment une tête de mule.

« Mon cul aussi.

Le docteur soupira, et quitta ma chambre tandis que je retournais sur mon lit. Une petite cloche sonna dans le couloir, et je vis des filles passer devant ma cellule. Cinq minutes plus tard, le couloir redevint calme, et je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Un toussotement me tira de ma rêverie.

« Vous pouvez pas me foutre la putain de paix ?

« Je t'ai amené ton repas.

« Encore toi ? Putain mais tu veux pas me lâcher deux secondes, relou man ?

« Tu dois manger.

« JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE MANGER ! Criais-je en faisant une pause entre chaque mot. T'es bouché ou quoi ? Lâche-moi.

« Ce sont des pommes de terre avec du rosbif, et une pomme.

« J'suis végétarienne, du con ! Ce n'est pas marqué dans mon dossier ?

« Ben mange pas la viande.

« J'ai pas faim putain.

« C'est pas comme ça que le manque va s'atténuer.

« J'en ai rien à caler du manque. J'ai pas faim, j'ai pas envie de me doucher, pas envie de parler. Alors casse-toi de ma piaule pourave et va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre. Merci d'avance.

Le médecin resta planté là, jusqu'à ce que je me lève pour balancer le plateau à terre, avant de pousser le docteur hors de ma chambre et de m'y enfermer à double tour. _T'es pas sortie de l'auberge, bordel_. Je me rallongeais sur le lit, et continuais à contempler le plafond. Je finis par aller me doucher dans les sanitaires collectifs, enfilais mon bas de pyjama à carreau et un t-shirt des Rolling Stones, avant de m'endormir, épuisée.


	7. Man In The Mirror

**_Hello tout le monde :) Comment ça va ? _****_Bon, nouveau chapitre, celui d'Edward. Je crois que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ^^ _**

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) _****_Je ne sais pas quel sera le prochain chapitre, si ce sera Bella ou Rosalie, je verrais. _**

**_Je vous fais de gros gros bisous, et à très bientôt ! _**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Claire B :** Encore merci la miss. Pour le sort de Bella, il est fixé, ça y est. Je sais quoi faire d'elle mdr. Son père et elle c'est un peu Nagasaki pour le moment, mais ça peut s'arranger... Pas de suite, mais peut-être un jour ^^ Bisous à toi.

* * *

(_Man In The Mirror – J2 ft Cameron The Public_)

« Je m'appelle Edward et je suis accro au sexe.

« Bonjour Edward, fit le groupe.

« Hier, j'ai failli baiser ma psy… J'avais vraiment envie de la baiser, parce que j'avais besoin de ce contact. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui commandait, c'était la pulsion… Avant d'arriver ici, je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer du boulot pour regarder des pornos, ou aller au club de strip-tease. J'ai… J'ai la constante impression que ma maladie prend le dessus sur ma conscience, comme si c'était elle qui me contrôlait, et ça me gêne… Au fond, tout ce que je veux, c'est être normal… J'ai peur du regard des gens, car j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent ce que je suis… Un accro au sexe. Comme si c'était marqué au fer rouge sur mon front. Alors j'ai décidé de mon plein gré de me faire soigner. La seule personne qui sait que je suis ici c'est ma sœur, Alice. J'ai eu peur qu'elle me juge, que je la dégoûte, même si ce n'est pas son genre. J'espère juste pouvoir retrouver une vie normale un jour… J'arrive même plus à me regarder dans un miroir tellement j'ai honte de ce que je suis… Voilà… Je suis Edward, et je suis accro au sexe.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, et soupirais. Je dus me mettre dans ma bulle, car quand je relevais les yeux, Charlotte était seule dans la pièce avec une tasse de café à la main.

« J'ai pas voulu te déranger, tu avais l'air ailleurs…

« Vous auriez pu…

« Ton témoignage était très émouvant. Je n'imagine même pas par quoi tu dois passer pour t'en sortir.

« Je devrais y aller… Merci.

Je quittais la salle et allais me doucher avant de retourner à ma chambre et de m'étaler sur mon lit.

« Edward ?

« Hm ?

« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis à ta disposition. Mon bureau est au second étage, porte 24.

« Pas besoin, j'ai déjà une psy.

« D'accord… Bonne soirée, alors.

« Merci.

Je fermais les yeux, et m'endormis. Parler de moi et ma maladie avait été très difficile et très épuisant. Mais j'avais libéré un petit poids de mes épaules, même si me soigner était le plus gros à faire. Je me réveillais le lendemain, et me lavais, avant d'aller déjeuner et retrouver Sam et Garrett, qui étaient déjà à table. Leur serrant la main, je m'assis en face d'eux. Nous mangeâmes en parlant, et je partis ensuite à la salle de sport faire un peu de muscu, avant d'aller regarder le programme des sorties. Rien ne me tentais, alors je remontais dans ma chambre et lus. Je partis me balader dans le jardin ensuite, et levais les yeux pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde tout à fait magnifique juste en face de moi. Elle lisait un bouquin, et je supposais que c'était « Jane Eyre ». Je me levais et m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Super livre.

« Merci. Vous lisez quoi ?

« Inferno, de Dante.

« Assez sombre comme livre… Je suis Tanya, au fait.

« Edward…

« Enchantée.

« De même, sourit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

« On peut se tutoyer, je pense… Et non, je suis nouveau.

« D'accord.

« Et toi ?

« Deux semaines… Je suis ici pour une dépendance au travail…

« Oh, c'est pas commun.

« Et toi t'es là pour quoi ?

« J'ai pas envie de le dire. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître.

Je me levais et partit, honteux. Je grimpais l'escalier, allais dans ma chambre, et me jetais sur mon lit. Je m'endormis paisiblement sur mon lit et à mon réveil, je me retrouvais avec une érection. Ni une ni deux, je courus dans les premiers sanitaires que je vis, et me cachais dans les toilettes. J'entendis siffloter, et priais pour qu'on ne me découvre pas.

« Tu dois te contrôler, soufflais-je à moi-même. Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, ne pense pas à elle… Contrôle-toi putain !

« Edward ?

« Merde, soupirais-je.

« Edward ? C'est Tanya…

« Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les sanitaires des filles ?

« J'ai pas fait gaffe, pardon… Est-ce que tu es… Nue ?

« Oui… Pourquoi ?

« Rhabilles-toi pour que je puisse sortir.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui a ?

« Fais ce que je te dis…

« Non.

« FAIS-LE !

« Sinon quoi ?

« Tu risques de le regretter…

« Ok…

« C'est bon ?

« Oui…

Je sortis des toilettes, et découvris Tanya complètement nue et offerte à moi. Je pouvais sentir le mal monter alors je m'approchais de Tanya, incapable de m'arrêter. Elle ne bougeait pas, se mordant juste la lèvre. Enfin face à cette sirène blonde, je la poussais juste dans une des douches et fermais le rideau. Lui agrippant les deux mains, je les clouais au-dessus d'elle, et l'embrassais avec violence.

« Je vais te baiser. Et tu vas la fermer.

Tanya se contenta juste d'hocher la tête, et je me déshabillais avant de la soulever et d'entrer en elle. Elle cria de surprise quand je fus complètement en elle, puis je commençais de longs et lents mouvements en elle, puis quand elle ne dit plus rien, j'accélérais la cadence, entendant mon corps claquer contre le sien de manière effrénée. Il ne me fallut que deux va-et-vient et quelques gémissements de Tanya pour jouir en elle. Elle hurla mon prénom et jouis à son tour, avant que son corps ne se détende à nouveau, puis je me dégageai de son étreinte. Tanya glissa sur le sol carrelé et me regarda.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, grondais-je.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis entré ici pour me faire soigner, par pour laisser cette saloperie d'addiction me contrôler !

Je sortis de la cabine de douche avec mes fringues, et décrochais le rideau d'une seule main, laissant Tanya seule. Je me rhabillais et retournais dans ma chambre. Je restais toute la soirée dans ma chambre refusant de parler ou d'aller manger. Je finis par sortir de ma flemme et allais me doucher quand il fit nuit noire. Je me dépêchais, et quand je regardais l'homme dans le miroir, mon poing partit directement frapper le verre, me blessant et brisant le rectangle en mille morceaux.

Dans un coup de colère, je repartis dans ma chambre, et préparais mes affaires, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre et de sortir discrètement. J'atterris devant le parking, et me cachais, avant de courir et sortir de l'enceinte du centre. Je marchais jusque chez moi et j'arrivais épuisé. Nous étions vendredi, et Alice n'arriverait que le lendemain. Je fis un sac de fringues, pris de l'argent que j'avais caché sous une latte de parquet, fis une lettre à Alice que je laissais en évidence et partis. Je ne savais pas trop par où aller, si c'était descendre vers Austin ou Phoenix, ou monter vers Seattle ou Vancouver. J'allais dans une agence de location de voiture, et louais une berline, puis me mit en route pour Seattle. Je décidais de passer par Salt Lake City, qui était à une dizaine d'heures de Los Angeles selon le GPS. Je roulais toute la nuit sans flancher ni cligner des yeux, et arrivais finalement à Salt Lake City pour faire un arrêt.

Je m'arrêtais dans une station essence, et fis le plein, avant d'aller prendre un café. Une jeune fille était sur les marches devant l'entrée de la cafétéria, avec une pancarte marquée « Los Angeles » dessus.

« Vous allez à LA ?

« C'est marqué sur mon carton, donc ouais !

« Je viens de LA… Je vais à Seattle.

« Cool pour vous, maugréa-t-elle.

« Vous venez d'où ?

« Me suis échappée du centre de désintoxication de Seattle.

« Et moi de celui de Los Angeles.

« Sérieux ?

« Si je vous le dis.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, hein, j'ai pas 60 piges.

« T'es bien conservée pour une dame de 60 ans.

« Oh hein. T'as pas des contacts à Los Angeles qui dealent de la coke ?

Alors c'était ça, sa merde, son addiction, la chose qui la tenait debout. Cette foutue poudre blanche qui fait tant de ravages. J'aurais cru que c'était l'alcool ou la baise mais non. À côté de cette brune aux yeux incendiaires, au teint cadavérique et aux cernes sous les yeux, j'étais un ange tombé du ciel. Mon addiction n'était rien face à l'état de cette fille qui ne vit que pour sa dose quotidienne. J'étais sûr d'une chose : elle ne bougerait pas de là tant que quelqu'un se décidait à l'emmener à Los Angeles.

« Pardon ? Ha non désolé.

« Tu sers à rien.

« T'es déjà défoncée ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

« Je vais payer mon plein, et après, je t'emmène à l'hôtel.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

« T'as besoin de te doucher et de te reposer.

« T'es quoi ? Médecin ?

« Je suis personne…

« Ah toi aussi ? Bienvenue au club.

« Bon, tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

« Non.

« Tu vas rester dans le froid à attendre quelqu'un qui va t'accompagner à LA ? Parce que pour ta gouverne, t'es du mauvais coté de l'autoroute. Là c'est l'autoroute pour Seattle, Vancouver etc.

« Et ben j'irais à Vancouver alors ! Allez va payer ton essence, et casse-toi ! J'trouverai bien quelqu'un.

« J'aurais pu t'y emmener…

« J'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis assez grande !

« Très bien. Je paie mon essence et tu te démerdes pour aller chercher ta came à LA.

Je montais les marches et entrais dans la station pour payer. Une fois que ce fut fait, je passais devant la gamine devant sans la regarder et montais dans ma voiture, sachant pertinemment qu'elle viendrait toquer à ma porte avant que je ne démarre, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Je baissais la fenêtre de la portière passagère, et regardais la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

« Tu irais jusque Vancouver ?

« Possible…

« Je vivais là… Avant.

« Avant que tu rentres en cure ?

« Ouais.

« On fait un essai. Si ça ne marche pas, je te laisserais dans une ville. Mais d'abord, on va aller prendre à emporter et dormir dans un motel. T'as l'air crevée, et je le suis aussi. Allez grimpe, je vais pas te manger toute crue.

La brunette monta dans ma voiture, son petit sac à la main, et ne pipa pas un mot durant le trajet jusqu'au fast-food. On prit à emporter, et on partit dans un motel sur le bord de l'autoroute. Nous mangeâmes en silence et après s'être débarbouillée, elle se coucha dans le lit, dos à moi.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Fis-je.

« Je dors. Bonne nuit.

Je ne dis rien, voulant éviter un conflit. Après avoir jeté la nourriture dans la poubelle, je me couchais également, et m'endormis. Des cris perçants me réveillèrent en pleine nuit. En allumant la petite lumière, je vis 'Brunette' qui gigotait et pleurait à cause d'un cauchemar. Je la secouais doucement, et elle se réveilla, avant de me gifler et de reculer.

« C'est juste moi. Tu cauchemardais, alors je t'ai réveillée…

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, et s'y enferma. Je ne pus pas me rendormir du reste de la nuit, et attendit que le soleil se lève pour bouger et frapper à la porte de la petite pièce où la fille s'était enfermée à double tour.

« T'es toujours vivante ?

« Laisse-moi.

Sa voix était brisée, cassée, et ça me fit mal au cœur. Elle avait du pleurer toute la nuit. Je m'assis sur le sol de l'autre côté de la porte, et décidais de me confier.

« Moi aussi j'étais en cure, à Los Angeles. Je suis dépendant au sexe, et j'ai dû mal à me contrôler… Alors j'ai décidé de me faire soigner de mon propre chef. J'ai craqué et j'ai baisé une fille dans les douches, pensant que ça me soulagerait mais maintenant je me sens encore pire qu'avant, et c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je pouvais plus rester, je pouvais plus croiser son regard, croiser le regard de ma psychologue que j'ai failli baiser… Je ne peux même plus me regarder dans le miroir.

« J'en ai rien à foutre.

« Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire ?

« Mêles-toi de tes fesses.

« Tu te faisais combien de rails par jour ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

« Rien… Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître.

« Tu ne me connais pas, j'ai pas envie de te connaître. On fait la route ensemble et basta. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

« Très clair. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Je me levais et me fringuais, avant de prendre mon sac et de me barrer. _Qu'elle aille au diable !_ Je payais la nuit passée, montais dans ma caisse et restais là. Brunette arriva en courant, et monta dans la voiture, avant de me regarder.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

« Pourquoi tu m'attends ? Pourquoi tu sais que je vais venir ? Pourquoi t'as décidé de m'aider ?

« Parce que.

« C'est pas une réponse.

« Et alors ?

Je démarrais la berline, et partis vers le nord ouest. Brunette était calme, regardant la route qui défilait, alors que nous quittions l'Utah.

« Tu vas me dire ton prénom ?

« Non.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis pas importante.

« Je suis sûre que tu es importante pour plein de monde.

« Tu ne me connais pas, et tu dis que je suis importante ? Pour qui, au juste ? Mon père qui m'a mise en centre ? Ma mère qui m'a abandonnée, s'est remariée et a un enfant avec un autre homme ? Je ne suis pas importante, je ne vaux rien, et c'est très bien comme ça.

« De quoi as-tu cauchemardé cette nuit ?

« Rien d'important.

« Pourquoi rien n'est important pour toi ?

« Parce que c'est vrai.

Brunette se tut le reste du trajet jusque Boise, où nous mangeâmes dans un restaurant routier. Elle semblait affamée et je ne posais pas de questions, attendant qu'elle m'en pose, ce qu'elle fit.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

« Edward.

« C'est vieux comme nom.

« C'est le nom de mon père.

« T'as des frères et sœurs ?

« J'ai une sœur, Alice. Et toi ?

« J'ai personne, je t'ai dis.

« T'as un père et une mère… Ils font quoi dans la vie ?

« Mon père est flic. Ma mère j'en sais rien… Et en même temps, je m'en tape.

Brunette commanda une salade de légumes crus en entrée, des lasagnes de légumes et un yaourt. Je devinais qu'elle était donc végétarienne. Pour ma part, je commandais une entrée de charcuteries, un bifteck frites, et une part de flan. Nous mangeâmes en silence, avant de repartir pour Vancouver. Brunette s'endormit pendant le trajet, et je lui jetais des regards de temps à autre. Elle était perturbée, mais ne criait pas, pas comme la nuit dernière. Je fis une pause à Spokane, où je m'achetais un paquet de clope. Fumant assis au capot de la bagnole, je jetais un coup à Brunette, qui dormait toujours.

Après avoir fini ma cigarette, je remontais dans la berline, et repartis pour Vancouver. Brunette se réveilla et me regarda de ses yeux chocolatés. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot et nous dépassâmes la frontière américano-canadienne. J'entendis Brunette soupirer et déglutir, comme si quitter le territoire américain la soulageait d'un poids.

« Je m'appelle Izzie et j'ai 23 ans.

« Contente de te pouvoir mettre un nom sur ton visage, Izzie. Je t'avais appelé Brunette, mais Izzie te convient mieux, souris-je.

Je découvris enfin un sourire sincère sur le visage pâle et fatigué d'Izzie, et je sus que faire la route vers Vancouver serait moins pénible à partir de maintenant.


	8. Make A Shadow

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? :) **_

_**Nouveau chapitre, encore ! ;) J'ai remplacé les titres des anciens chapitres, parce que je trouvais que ça faisait moche. **_

_**A**__**u cas où vous ne devineriez pas de quel chapitre il s'agit, il s'agit du chapitre 3 de Bella :) **_

_**Comme annoncé au chapitre précédent, j'arrête pour le moment l'histoire de Rosalie, car j'ai pas trop d'inspiration. **_

_**Gros bisous à toutes &amp; prenez soin de vous ;)**_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**** : ****  
**

Aurore : Coucou miss, merci de ta review. Ah non c'est sûr, j'ai voulu faire dans la marginalité, changer un peu des histoires toutes roses qu'on peut trouver sur FF. Bisous à toi.

Claire B : Coucou la miss, merci de ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu, on va en savoir plus sur pourquoi Bella est partie dans ce chapitre :) Bisous !

* * *

(_Meg Myers – Make a shadow_)

La lumière du soleil me tira de mon sommeil le lendemain matin. N'ayant envie de rien, je restais dans mon lit à regarder le plafond. Mon estomac réclamait à manger et cela me donna la nausée. Je me décidais à me lever après être restée une bonne heure à glandouiller dans mon lit et allais aux toilettes. Je croisais deux filles de mon âge dans le couloir qui me regardèrent d'un mauvais air mais je ne fis ou ne dis rien, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer dès le début.

Au retour des toilettes, je croisais Paul et il me salua de la main, mais je ne lui répondis pas, mal à l'aise d'avoir fait une telle scène la veille. Alors que je me rallongeais sur mon lit, on frappa à ma porte et je découvris Paul appuyé sur le chambranle.

« Alors miss cocaïne, comment ça va ?

« Trop drôle ta blague, je meurs de rire, ironisais-je.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Comment tu te sens ?

« Si je te dis moyen, tu dis quoi ?

« Nausées ? Tremblements ?

« Nausées.

« Tu as faim ? Le self est encore ouvert...

« Pourquoi tu me poses que des questions ?

« Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions par une question ?

« Tu devrais manger un petit quelque chose... Ça aiderait peut-être à passer les nausées...

« Pas envie... Ça risque de me faire vomir...

« OK c'est comme tu le sens. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis au self.

Paul attendit que je réponde mais quand il vit que cela n'arriverait pas, il quitta ma chambre sans un mot. Quant à moi, je m'étalais sur le matelas et restais comme ca une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me lever et de descendre visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait une salle de musique avec divers instruments, une salle TV avec un écran plat immense, une salle de sport avec des vélos elliptiques, des cardios, et une salle d'arts avec chevalets, toiles et peinture. Je passais devant le self, qui était par ailleurs énorme et plein de monde, avant de remonter au premier étage. Je pris mes affaires de bain et allais me doucher. L'avantage de ne pas aller manger était d'éviter toute la foule aux sanitaires, et pour une fille comme moi, c'était tout bénef.

Après une bonne douche, je retournais dans ma petite cellule dorée et cherchais une paire de ciseaux dans ma trousse de toilette. Malheureusement il n'y en avait pas une seule, et je partis à la recherche d'une paire dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. Frappant à la porte, je découvris un bel homme à la peau mate allongé sur son lit.

« T'aurais des ciseaux ?

« Bonjour, je suis Jake et toi ?

« T'as pas répondu à ma question.

« Toi non plus.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ton prénom ? C'est toi la fille qui a piqué un scandale hier soir ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

« Euh ok… Si tu ne me dis pas comment tu t'appelles et que tu me demandes pas poliment mes ciseaux, je ne te les donnerais pas.

« T'as quoi ? Quatre piges ?

« Non, j'en ai vingt-quatre de plus…

« Donne-les-moi.

« Rêve.

« Donne, putain !

« Hey, calme ta joie !

« T'as pas de la coke ?

« T'es sérieuse, là ?

« Parce que ça a l'air d'une blague ?

« J'en sais rien.

« Donne tes ciseaux.

« Pas tant que je saurais ton nom.

« T'es un casse-couilles ma parole !

« Et toi une chieuse !

« Si je te dis mon prénom, tu me donnes tes putains de ciseaux ?

« Possible.

« Isabella.

« Jake.

« Tu radotes. Tes ciseaux, fis-je en tendant la main.

« Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, hein ?

« Faut croire que non. Les ciseaux.

« Rho t'es têtue, hein !

« Et toi t'es casse-couilles. Bon ? Fis-je en bâillant.

Le dit Jake se leva de son lit, farfouilla sur son bureau et sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa trousse. Il me la tendit mais quand je voulus les prendre, Jake les reprit.

« Je ne te les donnerais pas. Ou en tout cas pas tant que j'aurais eu un 's'il te plaît'.

« Va te faire mettre.

« Allez, ça va pas t'écorcher la bouche, miss cocaïne.

« Comment tu m'as appelée ?

« Miss cocaïne… J'ai entendu le gars te le dire plus tôt ce matin… C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

« Pas tes oignons, ducon. Puis-je avoir tes putains de ciseaux, s'il te plaît ?

« Pardon ? J'ai rien entendu.

« Puis-je avoir tes putains de ciseaux s'il te plaît ?

« Non. Il y a un mot qui me dérange.

Je me mis à soupirer et perdis patience. J'étais en manque et quand c'était le cas, j'avais tendance à être nerveuse. Jake me regarda, attendant que je formule poliment ma question.

« Puis-je avoir ta paire de ciseaux, s'il te plaît ?

« Avec plaisir, Bella.

« Oh ça va hein.

« Tu veux pas me dire pourquoi t'es là ? Qui sait, j'ai peut-être le même souci que toi et je peux peut-être t'aider.

« Mêles-toi plutôt de ton cul.

« Tu me demandes pas ce que je fais là ?

« Je m'en tape. J'ai assez de soucis comme ça, alors ceux des autres…

Jake baissa les yeux, visiblement vexé que je ne lui demande pas pourquoi il était là, et je secouais la paire dans ma main.

« Je te les ramène quand j'ai fini.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?

« Ne crois pas que je vais te le dire ! Fis-je en quittant sa chambre.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, et me regardais face au miroir. J'avais besoin de changer du tout au tout, essayer de repartir à zéro ou presque, et devenir une autre personne pour enterrer l'autre Bella, cocaïnomane et alcoolique à ses temps perdus.

Une fois la tâche effectuée, je jetais les cheveux tombés au sol dans la petite poubelle, et me regardais dans le miroir. Avoir les cheveux courts avaient un avantage : ceux de sécher rapidement, pas comme ma longue tignasse desséchée et terne.

« Tu as fi- Oh putain !

Jacob était devant ma porte, ébahi. Je ne tournais même pas la tête pour le regarder, et je me rallongeais sur mon lit.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

« J'en avais envie.

« Ça te change.

« En même temps, normal. Quand tu coupes tes cheveux, ça change.

« Pas forcément. Tu en as ressenti le besoin ?

« Ouais…

« Ça t'as fait du bien ?

« Un peu…

« J'ai vu que tes mains tremblaient tout à l'heure…

« Et ?

« T'es en manque ?

« Oui, je suis en manque ! M'écriais-je. Parce que je suis cocaïnomane et alcoolique, ok ? Tu voulais savoir ? Ben tu le sais maintenant, Jake le casse-couille ! Ça va, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? T'es fier de me rappeler quelle chienne de vie j'ai eue ? Tu crois quoi ? Que c'était drôle d'être déglinguée ?

« J'ai pas dit ça…

« Tu le penses tellement fort !

« Bella, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention !

« Ah ouais ?

« Moi aussi j'ai été addict à ces merdes ! J'ai tout testé : cocaïne, marijuana, héroïne, cannabis, et j'ai tout laissé tomber pour avoir ma dose ! Crois-moi, j'en ai chié pour m'en sortir, alors je sais ce que tu traverses !

Le discours de Jake eut l'effet de me clouer le bec. Lui aussi était là pour cette raison. Je me levais et m'approchais de lui, avant de le serrer contre moi. Nous restâmes comme ça une dizaine de minutes, quand un toussotement nous sépara. Paul était derrière nous, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Bella ? C'est l'heure de ton rendez-vous médical.

« Quel rendez-vous médical ?

« Chaque nouveau patient doit aller voir le médecin pour un check-up complet, fit Jake. J'y ai eu droit aussi.

« J'ai pas envie.

« C'est obligatoire, malheureusement.

« D'accord, soupirais-je.

« C'est le Dr Gerandy qui va t'examiner.

« Il est très sympa, tu verras.

« Il ? C'est un mec ? Hors de question.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, fit Paul, plus sèchement. On doit le faire. Tu veux que Jake vienne avec toi ?

« Non. Un mec qui m'examine, je devrais y survivre, mais deux… Alors là, impossible.

« Allez viens, tu reverras Jake après.

Je soupirais et suivit Paul dans les couloirs blanchâtres du centre. Ça m'angoissait de passer une visite médicale.

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux… Ça te va bien, fit Paul, souriant.

« Merci. J'avais besoin de changer. Je ne me supporte pas.

« Ça va passer, t'en fais pas.

« Si tu le dis…

On arriva devant une grande porte blanche, et Paul frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de m'annoncer. On me demanda de m'asseoir sur une chaise, et Paul resta avec moi.

« Ils vont me faire quoi au juste ?

« Te peser, te mesurer, prendre du sang, un peu d'urine…

« Du sang ? Je vire de l'œil quand y a du sang…

« Oh… Hm… Tu verras ça avec le docteur. Sinon, ils vont te poser des questions, etc. La routine quoi.

« C'est pas la mienne, désolée. Ma routine, c'est de me faire des rails de coke et de picoler de la tequila ou de la vodka.

« Je suis sûr que ça va aller.

Un homme grisonnant en blouse blanche ouvrit la porte du cabinet, et me regarda. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine. L'homme avait des yeux bleus océan, une peau imberbe, un peu hâlée.

« Mlle Isabella Marie Swan ?

« Oui ?

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Paul me sourit, et j'allais dans le cabinet avec le docteur. Il y avait un bureau en bois massif foncé, une table d'examen avec étriers etc.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Alors… Ton dossier dit que tu as 23 ans, que tu viens de Forks, mais que tu vivais à Vancouver. C'est ça ?

« Oui, fis-je timide.

« Tu es dépendante à la cocaïne et à l'alcool… Végétarienne… Autre chose ?

« Fumeuse à mes heures perdues.

« D'accord. Je vais commencer par te peser et te mesurer… Tu peux enlever tes habits et rester en sous-vêtements ?

J'hochais la tête et il m'amena à la balance. Détournant la tête quand le nombre s'afficha, il le nota dans mon dossier, avant de passer à ma taille. J'eus le droit de me rhabiller, et me rassis.

« Tu pèses 48kg pour 162cm, ce qui te place en situation de maigreur… Est-ce que tu es allée manger au self depuis que tu es arrivée ?

« Non.

« Tu as bu de l'eau, au moins ?

« Non plus…

« Bella, il va falloir que tu te nourrisses. Tu n'es pas loin de la dénutrition avec ce poids là. Je vais faire ouvrir le self pour que tu puisses aller manger. Ton organisme a besoin que tu manges pour pouvoir fonctionner normalement. D'accord ?

« Oui…

« Je vais appeler l'infirmière, elle va venir te faire une prise de sang.

« Je tombe dans les pommes dès que je sais qu'il y a du sang…

« Je suis désolé, mais la prise de sang est obligatoire, Bella. Tu devras faire une analyse d'urine également, puis la gynécologue viendra t'examiner.

« Je veux pas être examinée.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je risque d'être enceinte.

« Tu avais des relations sans protection ?

« C'est comme ça que je me payais mes doses, avouais-je honteusement.

« On va faire cet examen, et si tu es enceinte, tu auras le choix de le garder ou d'avorter. Tu verras, Jane est un ange, tout comme Ness.

J'hochais la tête, et le Dr Gerandy appela l'infirmière pour qu'elle me fasse la prise de sang, mais d'abord je devais faire pipi dans un flacon. Une fois que ce fut fini, l'infirmière, qui s'appelait Ness, me fit la prise de sang. Je ne sentis absolument rien, et soufflais. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jane, la gynéco, de m'examiner. Tout se passa bien et rien d'anormal n'avait à être signalé. Je me rhabillais et le médecin me libéra. Paul m'attendait en dehors, et m'amena au self pour que je mange. Il avait été rouvert pour moi afin que je mange. Paul mangea en même temps que moi, sûrement par politesse. J'avais rempli mon plateau de plein de choses qui me faisaient envie, et avalais tout en un temps record. Mon escorte me ramena dans ma chambre après.

« Ça a été ?

« Oui… Je pensais que c'aurait été plus horrible.

« Tu auras les résultats quand ?

« Je sais pas… Il m'a dit qu'il me ferait venir quand il les aurait.

« D'accord. Si tu veux, la salle d'arts est ouverte… Au lieu de rester dans ta chambre toute la journée.

« Y a pas une bibliothèque ici ?

« Dans la salle TV il y en a une, mais elle est pas très remplie…

« Merci. Je vais aller voir.

« Je te dis à plus tard… Bon après-midi.

« Merci…

Je partis m'habiller un peu plus décemment, et allais dans la salle TV voir ce que la bibliothèque avait comme livres. Je trouvais mon bonheur dans « _Les Hauts Du Hurlevent_ » et « _Anna Karenine_ », et remontais dans ma chambre. Soupirant, je redescendis, et allais voir la femme de l'accueil.

« Bonjour, me fit-elle.

« Bonjour, je voulais savoir si c'était possible de téléphoner ?

« Bien sûr, c'est juste en face, sourit-elle.

« Merci.

Je partis dans la petite pièce, et décrochais le combiné, avant de composer le numéro de téléphone. Je n'espérais pas que la personne me réponde, mais j'eus tort.

« _Allô ? Commissariat de Forks._

« Ici Isabella Swan, puis-je parler à Charlie ?

« _Bella ? C'est Mike._

« Salut Mike. Comment tu vas ?

« _Pas trop mal et toi ? J'ai appris que tu étais en… Tu sais._

« Ouais… Je peux parler à mon père ?

« _Je te le passe de suite, Bella._

J'attendis quelques secondes avant que mon père prenne finalement mon appel.

« _Bella ?_

« Salut P'pa…

« _Comment tu vas mon cœur ?_

« Je fais aller… Et toi ?

« _Ça va… Je suis un peu occupé, mais ça va._

« Tu veux que je te laisse ?

« _Non non. Comment ça se passe là bas ?_

« C'est pas si terrible que je le pensais…

« _D'accord. Que dis-tu si je viens te voir ce week-end ? Je sais qu'il y a des après-midis famille le samedi… _

« C'est une mauvaise idée… Pas maintenant… Je t'appellerais pour te dire quand je serais prête. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix…

« _Tu me manques, ma puce._

« Toi aussi P'pa… Je dois y aller. A plus tard ?

« _Bien sûr. Je serais toujours là pour toi._

« Merci…

« _De rien. A bientôt. _

« A bientôt, P'pa.

Je raccrochais le cœur lourd, et remontais dans ma chambre, avant de m'effondrer en larmes sur mon lit. Je sentis une présence qui s'assieds à côté et qui me pris dans ses bras chauds.

« Ça va pas ?

« J'ai juste eu mon père au téléphone. Ça va, Jake, tu peux me lâcher.

« Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

« Je vais te frapper.

« Je pense pas. Sinon tu m'aurais repoussé. Or, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Je me tournais vers lui, et de ses longs doigts, il essuya mes larmes salées, avant que je ne me jette sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Il ne se débattit pas, et me rendis mon baiser, avant de partir dans sa chambre.

« Reste… Soufflais-je, quasi de façon inaudible. Reste.

Jake se retourna, et revint contre moi. Nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à ce que nous dûmes aller manger. Le repas du soir se passa sans soucis, j'étais restée avec Jake et une fille qui était là pour le même problème. La jeune fille – qui s'appelait Leah et qui avait mon âge – était ici depuis trois semaines, et je me sentis d'instinct proche d'elle car elle m'avait confié qu'elle avait toujours du mal à ne pas craquer, mais qu'elle le faisait pour sa fille, Sasha, élevée par sa grand-mère depuis ses quatre ans.

« Tu verras, grâce aux groupes de parole, et aux séances avec la psy, tu oublieras ton addiction petit à petit…

« On verra bien.

« T'as l'air d'être une fille bien, je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir.

Je ne pus que rougir et me sentir gênée. Après avoir discuté avec Leah, Jake et moi allâmes nous coucher, chacun dans notre lit, mais il finit par me rejoindre et je passais une première nuit presque parfaite, si un cauchemar ne m'avait pas réveillée vers quatre heures du matin. Jake me calma, et je me rendormis paisiblement dans ses bras chauds et accueillants. Le lendemain matin, nous nous préparâmes, descendîmes déjeuner, avant de partir dans la salle d'arts. On m'appela et je partis dans la salle du groupe de parole. Toutes les familles qui avaient pu venir étaient là. Je soupirais, et mon père m'appela.

« Bella, je suis là !

« Je t'avais dit de pas venir, grognais-je.

« Je voulais le faire, pour que tu aies un soutien…

« J'en ai pas besoin.

« Bells, s'il te plaît.

« Vas t-en.

« Bells ! Laisse-moi une chance !

« Non, P'pa. Vas t-en.

Je reculais, et quittais la salle avant de monter dans ma chambre et récupérer mes affaires. Jake arriva au moment où je franchissais le seuil.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Je m'en vais !

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

« Laisse-moi partir !

« S'il te plaît, fit-il en prenant mes mains.

« Adieu, Jake.


	9. Pull Me Down

**_Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre, qui comme dit sur Facebook, est une chapitre POV Bella :) _**

**_J_****_'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres, ce qui est super cool ! :D _**

**_Merci de votre fidélité, comme toujours, et à très bientôt !_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** **: **

Aurore : Merci beaucoup la miss ! Bella est assez calme, mais bon... Ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec elle ^^ Bisous !

Claire B : Merci ma belle ! Pour le triangle amoureux, je sais pas trop encore, mais Bella &amp; Edward c'est sûr que ça sera présent :) Bisous à toi !

* * *

_(Mikky Ekko – Pull me down)_

Le cœur lourd, je quittais le centre et partis par la grande porte sans que personne ne m'aperçoive. Je marchais le long des rues de Seattle, et finis par m'arrêter pour faire du stop. Les voitures ne s'arrêtaient malheureusement pas, et je continuais jusque l'autoroute, me mettant sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Une camionnette s'arrêta, et la conductrice ouvrit sa fenêtre côté passager, avant de me demander où j'allais. Montant dans sa camionnette, je fis la route avec elle jusque Portland, et je m'endormis rapidement. Arrivée à destination, la conductrice – qui s'appelait Makenna – me déposa devant la gare centrale, et m'expliqua qu'il y avait des cars qui allaient jusque Salt Lake City et que je devais changer là-bas pour aller à Los Angeles. Elle me souhaita bon courage, et je la quittais, avant d'aller dans la gare chercher un ticket pour Salt Lake City. Je vis sur le plan qu'il s'arrêtait à côté d'une station essence avant d'arriver dans Salt Lake City et décidais de descendre là. Payant ma place de car, je montais dedans après avoir quémandé une cigarette à un jeune avec sa copine et l'avoir fumée. Le car partit enfin, et je regardais la route tout le long du trajet.

Quand j'arrivais enfin à l'entrée de Salt Lake, je constatais qu'il était quasiment cinq heures et demi du matin, et les routes étaient désertes. Je m'assis sur les marches de la station essence et attendis. Trouvant un carton, je pris un crayon dans mon sac, avant d'écrire en gros « LOS ANGELES » et de le garder contre moi. Le gérant de la station essence m'offrit un café et parla un peu avec moi avant de retourner à son travail et j'assistais au lever de soleil tout en buvant mon café chaud. A neuf heures, une berline se gara et le conducteur fit le plein, avant de s'approcher de moi et de me demander si j'allais à Los Angeles. Il en venait lui-même et allais à Seattle. Il avait des cheveux couleur cuivre ainsi que des yeux verts émeraude, et portait un survêtement gris foncé avec un t-shirt troué. Il n'avait pas la carrure ni la gueule pour porter ce genre de fringues. Je le voyais plutôt dans un beau costume ou en chemise et jean que dans un survêtement trop grand pour lui et un t-shirt troué. Il s'était échappé du centre de désintoxication de Los Angeles, et partait vers le nord de l'état.

Le mec aux yeux couleur émeraude proposa de m'emmener à Vancouver, ce que je refusai, et il se mit en colère, puis il monta les marches, entra dans la station, et ressortit de là dix minutes plus tard. Il m'ignora, et je fus blessée qu'il le fasse. Soupirant, je me levais, pris mon carton et mon sac, et allais frapper à la fenêtre de sa caisse. Il baissa sa fenêtre et me regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Son regard glacial me donna la chair de poule et je déglutis, avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Il me proposa un deal, et je montais dans sa voiture direction un motel. Nous passâmes devant un fast-food où il commanda à emporter, et on alla au motel. Je mangeais en silence, puis allais laver mon visage avant de me coucher, dos au mec. Alors que j'allais m'endormir, il me demanda comment je m'appelais, et je l'envoyais balader, avant de m'endormir pour de bon. Malheureusement, je fis d'énormes cauchemars et eut un sommeil très agité. Je me fis secouer et giflais la personne qui avait osé me réveiller, avant de m'isoler dans la salle de bains et d'y rester un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende frapper à la porte. Le mec se confia à moi comme si j'étais sa psy, et j'en appris plus sur lui.

C'était un dépendant sexuel qui avait décidé de se faire soigner de lui-même et qui avait craqué. Ça m'avait touchée qu'il se confie comme ça à moi, qui n'étais qu'une inconnue rencontrée quelques heures auparavant. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me confier à lui. Qu'avais-je à dire à part que j'étais dépendante à la coke et que j'avais envie d'avoir ma dose parce que ça faisait deux jours que j'avais rien sniffé ? Rien. Je n'étais pas importante. Je n'étais importante pour personne, même pas pour mes propres parents. Soudain, j'entendis la porte claquer, et me levais à la va-vite pour découvrir qu'il était parti. Récupérant mon sac, je sortis de la chambre, et courus pour ne pas qu'il parte sans moi. Pour pas qu'il m'abandonne. Parce que pour l'instant, il était la seule personne qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à moi, à part Jake et Paul, que j'avais lâchement abandonnés à Seattle. Je montais dans sa voiture, et nous repartîmes sur la route, dans un silence de mort assez inquiétant jusqu'à ce que sexy man s'arrête dans une petite ville pour se garer devant dans un restaurant routier. Tout en mangeant, sexy man me balança son prénom. Edward. C'était un vieux prénom, mais ça lui allait bien. Ça collait à sa personnalité. Je découvris qu'il avait une sœur qui s'appelait Alice et j'imaginais une femme grande, brune, d'une vingtaine d'années. Edward posa des questions sur mes parents, et je coupais court à la discussion quand la serveuse nous demanda ce que nous voulions manger.

Après manger, nous repartîmes pour Vancouver et je finis par m'endormir comme un bébé. J'eus un sommeil agité, mais ne fis pas de cauchemars. Quand je me réveillais, Edward me regardait, et il redémarra. Nous ne tardâmes pas à franchir la frontière, et le poids sur mes épaules se fit soudainement moins lourd. C'est à ce moment là que je décidais de balancer mon prénom – ou plutôt un des surnoms – que mes anciens amis me donnaient au lycée, et découvris qu'Edward m'avait surnommée Brunette, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Pourquoi Brunette ?

« Parce que t'es brune. Et que ça te va bien.

« Parce qu'Izzie ça me va pas ?

« Si, ça te va. Pas aussi bien que Brunette, mais bon…

« Outch.

« Je déconne, rit Edward. Izzie ça me va. Je continuerai quand même à t'appeler Brunette.

« J'aurais mieux fait de pas dire mon prénom alors.

« Ben si, tu as bien fait.

« Mais ?

« Mais rien. C'est juste que j'ai commencé à t'appeler Brunette, alors je reste dans cette optique là.

« Comme tu veux, Cheveux Fougueux.

« Cheveux Fougueux ?

« Tu m'appelles Brunette, je t'appelle 'Cheveux Fougueux'. Et tant pis si ça te plaît pas.

« C'est pas que ça me plaît pas… C'est que j'ai un prénom.

« Ah ça je m'en fiche que t'aie un prénom.

« Très bien, Brunette. Tu veux faire une pause pipi ?

« Non.

« D'accord. Alors on ne s'arrête plus jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à Vancouver.

« On ne s'arrête plus.

Je me surprise à sourire, et nous continuâmes notre échappée belle vers Vancouver en écoutant la radio. Je pensais au fait qu'Edward soit un dépendant sexuel. Franchement, ce n'était pas marqué sur son front. S'il ne m'avait pas dit, je n'aurais même pas su.

« T'as envie de me baiser ? Balançais-je.

« Quoi ?

« Ben réponds. T'as envie de me baiser ?

« Fais pas ça.

« Tu veux me prendre comment ? Contre une porte ? Par devant ? Par derrière ? Sous la douche ?

« Arrête ça ! Cria Edward. Arrête !

« Parce que quoi ? Parce que sinon tu vas me baiser dans ta jolie berline de riche ? Et ben je n'ai pas peur de toi, Edward ! J'ai peur de personne ! Alors si tu veux me baiser, vas-y ! Baises-moi.

« Boucle-là.

« J'ai pas l'intention de la boucler. Alors, t'as envie ?

« TA GUEULE ! Sinon je te jure que je te sors de cette bagnole par la peau du cul !

« Vas-y ! Sors-moi de la bagnole par la peau du cul ! Vas-y ! Exécute tes menaces si t'as des couilles !

Edward sortit de l'autoroute, et s'arrêta en face d'une station essence avant de sortir de sa bagnole, en faire le tour, et ouvrir la porte passagère. Il me lança un regard froid, glacial et resta devant la porte ouverte, attendant que je sorte par moi-même.

« Rêve.

« Sors.

« Oh ça non.

« Sors.

« NON !

« Très bien !

Il s'approcha de moi et saisit mon bras avant me sortir lui-même de la voiture et de balancer mon petit sac dans la poussière. Il claqua la porte passagère et remonta dans sa caisse, avant de démarrer. Il me plantait là comme ça. Comme une vieille chaussette. Comme si je n'étais pas importante. Après tout, je n'étais pas importante. Pour personne. Edward passa devant moi sans me regarder, et repartit sur l'autoroute sans s'arrêter.

Je soupirais, et fis du stop. Un gars me prit, et m'avança un peu. J'avais envie de foutre la trouille à Edward, qu'il panique en ne me voyant plus et qu'il me courre après. Je jubilais intérieurement et imaginais sa bouille paniquée et inquiétée.

« Arrête-moi là.

« Mais on n'a même pas fait une borne.

« Justement.

« Tu ne voulais pas aller jusqu'à Vancouver ?

« Oui mais non. Je me suis juste servie de toi. J'ai un chauffeur qui m'a viré de sa bagnole, et je sais qu'il va revenir me chercher… Manque de bol, je serais 'partie'. Il va flipper, me chercher… Petite revanche personnelle. Gare-toi sur le bas côté.

Le gars fit ce que je lui dis, et je lui donnais deux dollars, avant qu'il ne se taille et me laisse dans un petit coin. Edward ne pourrait pas me voir de là, mais moi si. Je vis la berline passer devant moi, et ris. Manque de chance, elle recula, et s'arrêta face à moi, et la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

« Mais t'es pas bien, sérieux ! J'ai flippé comme pas possible !

« Ah bon ? Ben pourquoi ? Souris-je, angélique.

« T'étais passée où ?

« Je croyais que tu me laissais sur le bord de la route et que tu ne revenais pas ? J'avais raison, t'as pas de couilles, fis-je en montant dans sa voiture. Allez roule ma poule ! On est presque arrivé.

Edward grogna et prit la voie rapide pour regagner l'autoroute. Il était d'un calme platonique, et ça faisait peur.

« Edward…

« La ferme.

« Je suis dé…

« Ouais c'est ça. T'avais un sourire béat quand je suis arrivé, comme si tu avais fait exprès de me faire peur.

« Oh mais c'était fait exprès. Je voulais voir si tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi. Maintenant je sais, souris-je.

« Tu es mesquine.

« Je suis moi. Et je m'en tape si ça ne te plaît pas.

« En effet, ça ne me plaît pas.

« Ben pourquoi t'es revenu alors si ce que je suis ne te plaît pas ?

Edward ne sut pas quoi rétorquer à ma question, et c'était absolument ce que je voulais. Il tenait à moi. J'avais ma réponse sans qu'il ait à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as dépassé les bornes.

« Je sais.

« Tu n'as même pas une once de remords dans la voix.

« Je devrais ?

« Oui. Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue, Izzie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Le fait qu'il dise mon prénom me fit frissonner. Ça sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche, tellement bizarre que je ne pus répondre à sa question. J'étais tourneboulée.

« Izzie ?

« Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

« Je voulais voir si… Si j'étais importante à tes yeux…

Ma voix était tremblotante, et je n'osais pas regarder Edward droit dans les yeux de peur qu'il voie les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur mes joues rosies et de peur qu'il voie qu'au final j'avais un cœur.

« Izzie, ça va ?

« Oui. Oui ça va.

« Tu es importante. Je ne saurais expliquer comment ni pourquoi tu l'es, mais tu es importante.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dépassé les bornes, de t'avoir énervé, de t'avoir poussé à bout, de t'avoir fait peur… Mais c'est ce que je suis. Je pousse le bouchon loin, sans me rendre compte de l'impact de mes actes. J'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin avec la coke, l'alcool… J'ai poussé le bouchon avec mon père. En gros, j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air. Je fous la vie des gens en l'air. C'est mon truc. En plus de la coke et l'alcool. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée de foutre ma vie et celle des gens en l'air. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale à partir de maintenant.

« Pourquoi Vancouver ?

« Parce que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut là-bas.

« Tu comptes replonger ?

« Non, je veux juste prendre mes affaires et repartir à zéro.

« Et tu iras où après ?

« Où tu voudras aller.

Pour la première fois, je faisais entièrement confiance à quelqu'un. Pour une fois, je baissais mes barrières, dévoilais le vrai moi, et parlais avec sincérité. Edward était quelqu'un de bien, peut-être pas parfait, mais je me sentais bien, comprise et en sécurité avec lui à mes côtés. Comme si j'avais trouvé la bonne personne.

« Parce que tu veux repartir avec moi ?

« Pourquoi pas… On fait de bons compagnons de route tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

« Si.

« Mais ?

« Mais rien. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où je veux aller. Pas encore en tout cas.

« Moi j'aimerai aller à Denver.

« Je ne suis jamais allé à Denver.

« Alors allons-y une fois nos affaires récupérées.

« D'accord. Partons pour Denver.

Nous arrivâmes à Vancouver en début de soirée, et j'indiquais à Edward où aller pour se rendre à mon appartement. J'espérais que mes affaires soient toujours là…

« Tu angoisses ?

« Un peu… On crèchera là ce soir.

« Ça marche.

Edward se gara, je descendis de la voiture, et soupirais, avant d'aller vers l'entrée de mon immeuble, Edward derrière moi. Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée, avant de monter les deux étages qui me séparaient de mon appartement. J'avais caché une clef au cas où je devais revenir dans la terre du pot de fleurs du palier. La trouvant, je fis signe à Edward de ne pas faire de bruit, car Carlisle devait être là. J'ouvris doucement la porte de mon appartement et découvris un appartement rangé, propre et en cours de redécoration.

« C'est joli chez toi, fit Edward en posant sa veste sur le canapé.

« C'était pas comme ça avant. Ils repeignent mon appart pour le vendre je suis sûre. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine, puis la chambre et enfin la salle de bains. Je regardais dans mon armoire pour prendre mes fringues avant de partir me doucher. Edward décida d'aller faire quelques courses histoire d'avaler un truc potable et sain avant de repartir.

Après ma douche, je m'habillais d'un short en coton gris et d'un débardeur, et attendis Edward sagement, assise sur le canapé. Mon compagnon de route arriva une demi-heure plus tard, et nous cuisinâmes ensemble, avant de manger devant la TV qui était neuve. Nous ne tardâmes pas à aller nous coucher, et Edward me prit contre lui car j'avais froid, et lui était bouillant.

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas l'amour ?

« Parce que j'ai trop de respect pour toi…

« Du respect ?

« Oui. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour juste pour satisfaire ma maladie. Je veux te faire l'amour parce que j'en ai envie.

« Et tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ?

« C'est pas ça… C'est que je ne sais pas si je saurais me contrôler.

« Edward…

« Oui, Brunette ?

« Tu sauras te contrôler. Fais-moi l'amour.

Ma main caressa sa joue et j'embrassais ses lèvres douces, sentant son sourire alors que nos lèvres se touchaient. Ses mains descendirent le long de ma taille, avant de crocheter mon short en coton et de l'enlever.

« T'es nue en dessous. Cachottière.

« Je suis toujours nue sous mes pyjamas…

Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa avant de m'enlever mon haut et d'embrasser tout mon buste, y compris mes seins. Il enleva son haut et son pantalon de sport, et me regarda. Je pouvais déceler le désir dans ses prunelles émeraude. Sans me prévenir, il entra en moi, et je gémissais quand il m'emplit entièrement. Il commença à bouger en moi, doucement, puis il accéléra de plus en plus.

« Regarde-moi te faire l'amour. Ne quitte pas mon regard.

« Edward…

« Oui ?

« Embrasse-moi.

Il m'embrassa tout en continuant de se mouvoir en moi. Chacun de ses mouvements me rapprochait au-fur-et-à-mesure de l'orgasme, et je sus que j'allais venir sous peu. Ses baisers descendirent jusque ma poitrine, et le coup de rein puissant qu'il donna me fit venir comme jamais, me coupant la respiration et me faisant trembler. Edward continua ses vas et vient et jouit en moi juste après, poussant un râle de plaisir.

« Tu vois… Tu as réussi à te contrôler, fis-je en caressant sa joue.

On se sépara, et nous nous endormîmes comme des bébés dans mon lit. Le lendemain matin, je fus levée la première, et fis doucement pour quitter la chambre et laisser Edward dormir. Je lançais une machine de mes fringues et ceux d'Edward, puis je fis du café.

« Bonjour.

« Edward…

« Comment tu vas ?

« Ça va. Et toi ?

« Ça va.

J'essayais de cacher mes tremblements matinaux dû à mon sevrage, et pris les tasses dans le placard. Mais Edward était très observateur, et il me prit les tasses des mains.

« Laisse-moi faire.

« Je vais bien, Edward. C'est juste un des symptômes du manque.

« Brunette, laisse-moi servir le café.

« Ça va je te dis.

« Izzie…

« C'est bon ! Ça va !

J'arrachais les tasses des mains d'Edward et les posais sur la table, avant d'aller prendre le bol de café chaud et de le verser dans les mugs.

« Du lait ? Sucre ? Demandais-je.

« Rien de tout ça, sourit Edward.

« Moi non plus.

« On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

« Faut que je passe nos fringues au sèche-linge, et on part après.

« D'accord…

Alors que je buvais mon café, j'entendis un cliquetis au niveau de la porte d'entrée, puis qu'on essayait de rentrer.

« Bella ?

« Merde !

« Alors Izzie c'est pas ton prénom ? Fit Edward.

« C'est pas le moment, Edward !

« Bella, si c'est toi, ouvre-moi.

« Carlisle, fous-moi la paix.

« Ouvre-moi…

« Non.

« On doit parler.

« Va crever !

« Pourquoi t'as quitté le centre ?

« C'est pas fait pour moi.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

« Non, il n'y a rien à dire.

« Bella… S'il te plaît.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Carlisle.

« Bella… C'est ça ton prénom ? Pas Izzie ? Tu m'as menti ?

« C'est bon ! Tu vas pas en faire un drame, si ?

« Tu m'as menti ! Tu sais quoi ? Démerdes-toi pour Denver !

« Ne fais pas ça ! Ne pars pas… Pitié. Je ne t'ai pas menti… C'est un de mes surnoms… Je m'appelle Isabella.

« Tu devrais lui ouvrir, je vais me doucher en attendant, fit Edward.

Je soupirais, et ouvrit à Carlisle. Il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean et semblait furieux. Il entra dans mon appart, et je refermais la porte.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais là au lieu d'être au centre ?


	10. Nightcall

_**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre POV Edward :)**_

_**Ça va mal finir, je vous le dis d'avance, et vous allez me DÉ-TES-TER !**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse le lire, me détestez pas trop quand même ^^ **_

_**Bisous, Claire. **_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **:

Claire B : La suite est là, ça y est. Bisous ;)

Aurore : Merci de ta review :) Un lien se créé, oui, mais bon ils n'osent pas s'avouer leurs sentiments, encore... Ça va prendre du temps... Bisous !

* * *

(_London Grammar – Nightcall_)

Je partis me doucher quand Carlisle entra dans l'appartement, et sortis le linge de la machine, avant de le mettre dans le sèche-linge et de m'habiller. J'entendais les cris de Bella, et les tentatives de Carlisle pour la raisonner depuis la salle de bain.

« Bella, tu dois retourner…

« NON !

« Bella, s'il te plaît…

« VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE CARLISLE !

« C'est qui le mec qui est avec toi ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? De toute façon, si j'y retourne, je m'en échapperai encore.

« Tu dois te faire soigner.

« JE. VAIS. BIEN ! Putain mais tu comprends rien ! Je vais bien !

« C'est ton dealer ?

« Non !

« C'est qui alors ?

« Genre tu t'intéresses à lui ! Laisse-moi rire, Carlisle.

« Dis-moi qui c'est.

J'entrais dans la salle et Carlisle se leva. Bella se retourna, et je vis ses yeux rougis par les larmes et les tremblements de ses mains dû au manque.

« Je suis Anthony. Ça vous va ?

« Anthony… Enchanté.

« Fais les sacs, Bella. On y va. Ne discute pas.

« Mais les fringues sont pas sèches.

« On s'en fout, prends-les et on y va.

Bella s'exécuta, partit dans la salle de bains sans broncher, et revint cinq minutes plus tard, puis je lui balançais les clefs de la berline.

« Démarre la caisse, et j'arrive.

« Je suis désolée, Carlisle.

« Bella, dépêche-toi !

Bella s'éclipsa, je reculais prudemment, récupérais ma veste avec mes papiers avant de claquer la porte et de m'enfuir en courant. Bella avait démarré la voiture, et m'attendait sagement. Je montais dedans, et on partit en faisant vrombir la berline.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai été conne ! Putain !

« Bella, c'est bon…

« Non, ce n'est pas bon, Edward ! Pourquoi faut toujours que je fasse n'importe quoi, hein ?

Bella conduisait à plus de 100km/heure en ville, et malgré mes tentatives pour la calmer, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Nous fûmes rapidement sortis de la ville, et partîmes pour Denver.

« Bella, laisse-moi conduire.

« Non. Ferme-là.

« Bella.

« TA GUEULE, EDWARD ! TA GUEULE ! Pitié, ferme-là !

Je soupirais, et la bouclais jusqu'à ce que Bella s'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute. Elle sortit de la voiture, tapa dans le pneu, avant de s'asseoir par terre et de se mettre à pleurer. Je sortis, et allais vers elle, avant de me baisser et de la prendre contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?

« Chérie… Reviens dans la voiture. On a encore de la route à faire.

« Tu peux conduire ? J'ai plus la force…

« Bien sûr. Allez viens, B.

Je l'aidais à se relever, et je pris le volant. Bella se mit à l'arrière et s'endormit rapidement après qu'on soit reparti sur l'autoroute. Je roulais jusque Missoula dans le Montana, et m'arrêtais dans une aire d'autoroute pour dormir. Des gémissements me réveillèrent, et je vis Bella qui gigotait dans tous les sens. J'allais à l'arrière de la berline, la réveillais doucement, et elle me regarda.

« Tu peux… me prendre dans tes bras ? S'il te plaît.

Je la pris contre moi, et elle s'y rendormit. Nous passâmes une fin de nuit calme avant que le soleil ne se lève et nous réveille. Bella gémit contre moi, et me regarda de ses yeux chocolatés, avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« Tu vas mieux ?

« Merci.

« De rien.

Ce furent les seuls mots que nous échangeâmes avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aller déjeuner dans la cafétéria de la station essence de l'autoroute. Bella était dans la lune, regardant son gobelet de café noir tout en pensant à des choses.

« Tu veux toujours aller à Denver ?

« Oui. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît.

« Jamais, B. Je te le promets.

J'embrassais son front, et nous allâmes à la cafétéria prendre notre petit-déjeuner et nous reprîmes la route. Nous arrivâmes à Denver dans la nuit, après plusieurs arrêts. Bella avait regardé la route défiler tout le long du trajet, sans parler. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un motel à la sortie de Denver, et Bella se coucha sans manger. Je me mis à côté d'elle et la serrais tendrement contre moi.

« Tu vas bien ?

« Tu m'excuses deux secondes ? Il faut que je passe un coup de fil…

« Bien sûr, je vais descendre voir si le restaurant est encore ouvert pour qu'on puisse y manger.

Je me défis de mon étreinte, et partis à l'accueil demander si c'était possible de manger à une heure si tardive. Le réceptionniste m'informa que la cuisine était fermée, et qu'il était donc impossible de manger mais d'aller voir au supermarché à 800m si c'était toujours ouvert. Je remontais dans la chambre, et entendis Bella au téléphone.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas rester… Je t'avais demandé de ne PAS venir mais comme d'habitude tu n'écoutes que toi-même, Papa. Ça a toujours été toi avant les autres. Arrête d'essayer de retourner la situation, putain ! J'aurais très bien pu ne pas y aller, mais t'as décidé pour moi… Pour mon bien ? Tu rigoles là ? Pour mon bien ? T'en es sûr, parce que là, moi j'en doute ! Dis plutôt que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi tant que tu le pouvais ! Le boulot est toujours passé après tout ! C'est pour ça que maman s'est barrée avec moi ! Parce que tu l'avais délaissée au rang de boniche, cuisinière, et pas en tant que épouse ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu as tout laissé tomber pour ton boulot ! C'est devenu ta femme, ta fille ! Ta vie ! Réagis, putain ! T'as tout foutu en l'air pour ton boulot ! T'as privilégié ton boulot plutôt que ta famille ! A ta place j'aurais honte, Papa. J'ai honte pour toi d'avoir été si égoïste.

Je la laissais seule et allais me doucher dans la salle de bains le temps qu'elle termine sa conversation et raccroche. Quand je sortis de la pièce, Bella était sur le balcon à regarder dehors, et je la rejoignis, avant de l'enlacer.

« Laisse-moi, Edward…

« Tu veux pas en parler ?

« Non, il n'y a rien à dire.

« Faut que j'aille chercher à manger à la supérette… Tu restes là ?

« Bah vas-y. Où veux-tu que j'aille… De toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller, soupira t-elle.

« Je peux te faire confiance ?

« Tu peux surtout me lâcher les baskets, putain ! Fous-moi la paix avec tes questions à la con, sérieux ! Vous en avez pas marre de tous me questionner là ? Je bougerai pas d'ici !

Bella se leva, et me poussa par petits coups vers la porte avant de me claquer la porte au nez. Je partis faire les courses rapidement, et quand je revins, Bella s'était endormie sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je partis sur le balcon, et mangeai mon sandwich avec une cannette de bière. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et découvris Bella derrière moi, qui reniflait encore.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus… Fit-elle en fourrant sa main dans ma tignasse. Tu m'as pris un truc ?

« C'est dans le sac sur mon lit… Je t'ai pris une salade composée – parce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais végétarienne – et du coca…

« Merci… Tu me pardonnes ?

« Évidemment, Brunette. Viens là.

Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassais sa joue humide. Elle me sourit, et partit chercher son repas, avant de me rejoindre et de s'asseoir par terre. Elle ne pipa pas un mot encore pendant tout son repas, et nous allâmes nous coucher, Bella se collant contre mon torse. Je mis mon bras sur sa taille et m'endormis comme un bébé avec elle près de moi. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seul dans le lit, et vis que Bella n'y était plus.

« Bella ?

« Je suis dans la salle de bain.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie.

« Pour aller où ?

« J'en sais rien…

Bella sortit en serviette de bain et me sourit tendrement. J'étais encore emmitouflé dans la couverture.

« T'as froid ?

« Hm non, j'ai chaud et pas envie de quitter le lit…

« D'accord. Je vais m'habiller…

« Tu veux pas plutôt venir dans le lit te réchauffer ?

« Après, sourit Bella.

« D'accord.

Je me recouvris de la couette jusqu'au menton, et attendit sagement que Bella revienne. Elle portait un t-shirt des Ramones et un slim noir ciré.

« On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Fit-elle en sautant sur le lit.

« Glandouiller. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux.

« Alors on glandouille, ça me va, sourit Bella.

(_John Legend – All of me)_

« Faut nous trouver un appart, et un job aussi… On ne va pas rester indéfiniment à l'hôtel…

« Ça commence à devenir un peu trop sérieux pour moi, là.

« T'as peur ?

« Non… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Edward. Je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un, et je ne te connais pas bien.

Je fus blessé qu'elle me dise ça. En même temps, Bella avait raison, on ne se connaissait pas bien, voire pas du tout. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'était que ses relations avec son père n'étaient pas bonnes, qu'elle était cocaïnomane et qu'elle avait quitté le centre de Seattle pour Los Angeles. A part ça, Bella était une inconnue à mes yeux. Et j'étais un inconnu pour elle, un gars avec des soucis qui l'avait amenée à Denver gratuitement.

« Nos routes se séparent ici, fit-elle en se levant et prenant son sac.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu apprendre à se connaître…

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine, crois-moi. Qui suis-je à part une cocaïnomane et une garce ? Personne.

« Laisse-moi au moins te conduire au centre de Denver.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici… Je peux me débrouiller…

Bella me tendit sa main, et me sourit. Je la pris, et on se serra la main, avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre d'hôtel et me laisse seul avec mes pensées, mes doutes et mes regrets.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# _WL_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#

(_Quatre semaines plus tard_)

« Salut, Edward ! Bonne soirée !

« Merci ! Toi aussi !

Je quittais mon boulot, et rentrais à mon appartement dans les beaux quartiers de Denver. Ça faisait deux semaines que je bossais chez Rio Grande en tant que caissier, et j'avais réussi à dégoter un petit studio avec mes économies pas trop loin de mon boulot. Mais ce soir-là, je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendrait à un coin de rue.

Alors que je longeais la rue menant à mon appartement, j'entendis des rires de jeunes et remarquais une jeune femme brune qui ressemblait à Bella. Je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis qu'elle était partie de l'hôtel où nous créchions. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne soit pas retombée dans les merdes qui l'avaient emmenée en cure quelques semaines auparavant.

« Bella ?

« Y a pas de Bella ici mec, fit un jeune avec une coupe à la Justin Bieber.

« Pourtant elle y ressemble… Y a-t-il une Izzie ?

« Izzie, je connais ! Izzie ! C'est pour toi.

« Quoi encore ?

Je tombais sur une Bella défoncée avec des cernes et un teint pâle. Elle semblait complètement à l'ouest et ne me reconnut même pas, me jaugeant d'un regard glacial.

« Je suis Izzie, tu veux quoi ? H ? Ecsta ? Cocaïne ?

« C'est Edward… Cheveux fougueux.

« Connais pas.

« Arrête. Je sais que tu me connais. Comment tu crois que t'es arrivée à Denver après t'être évadée de cure ?

« Je te connais pas, cracha Bella. Casse-toi ! Si tu veux de la bonne, j't'en donne, mais si t'es là pour chercher la merde, va-t'en.

« Mais…

« Va-t'en avant de nous faire repérer, espèce de débile !

Bella me repoussa, et je soupirais, avant de m'éloigner. J'entendis Bella dire qu'ils allaient devoir changer de coin à cause de moi, et ça me brisa le cœur. Visiblement, elle avait replongé et ne voulait vraiment pas être aidée. Pourtant, elle m'avait juré de ne jamais replonger et de vouloir recommencer sa vie à zéro. Je rentrais chez moi, et ne pus pas dormir de la nuit. Je m'étais à priori trompé sur elle, et je n'aimais pas la savoir dans un tel état sans savoir pourquoi ni à cause de quoi elle avait replongé. J'appelais le boulot pour me porter malade et pensais à Bella toute la journée. J'essayais de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là… Malheureusement, la fatigue m'emporta et je m'endormis sur mon canapé, épuisé de mon boulot la veille. Ce fut la première fois que je rêvais de Bella.


	11. Lost Cause

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_** J'avais dit pas de chapitre cette semaine, mais Nane me l'a corrigé ^^ Donc au final, vous avez un chapitre ! Si c'est pas cool ça! **_

_**Bon je vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie insignifiante, mais j'ai du mal à écrire ces temps-ci à cause de mon chat et de ma vie professionnelle. Enfin brefouille ! J'arrête de parler de moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ;) **_

_**A très bientôt ! **_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Aurore : Oh non elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge ! Pourquoi serait-elle enceinte ? J'ai laissé des indices comme quoi elle l'était ? ^^ Merci de ta review, bisous.

MSEK : L'addiction d'Edward va être mentionnée dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus ^^ Merci de ta review, bisous.

Claire B : Merci de ta review, ma belle ! On va dire que ça va chier entre eux mdr Mais la tempête va passer pour laisser place au calme... Bisous ma belle !

* * *

(_Imagine Dragons – Lost Cause_)

_Flashback_ ~

_« Nos routes se séparent ici. _

_« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu apprendre à se connaître… _

_« Je n'en vaux pas la peine, crois-moi. Qui suis-je à part une cocaïnomane et une garce ? Personne. _

_« Laisse-moi au moins te conduire au centre de Denver. _

_« C'est bon, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici… Je peux me débrouiller… _

_Fin du flashback_ ~

Cela faisait cinq jours que j'avais abandonné Edward à l'hôtel où nous dormions, et j'avais galéré à trouver un toit pour dormir. J'avais été obligée d'aller dans un foyer pour SDF afin de pouvoir manger, me laver et me reposer. Je passais mes journées à parcourir les rues de Denver à la recherche de ma came, et j'avais finalement réussi à trouver un camé du nom de Riley pour arpenter les rues chaque nuit avec moi à la recherche d'un dealer. Nous trouvâmes notre bonheur grâce à Maggie, une autre camée d'une trentaine d'années qui nous conseilla d'aller voir Caius au grand square de la ville. J'étais passée à l'héroïne en seringue, la cocaïne ne faisant plus effet sur moi.

« Salut, Caius, fit Riley.

« Riley, Izzie, Maggie… Bonsoir.

« Il nous faudrait notre dose.

« Une dose chacun ?

« C'est ça, sourit Riley. Neuf grammes.

Caius fouilla dans les poches de son Perfecto et sortit trois sachets de poudre, Et Riley sortit l'argent.

« Ça fait 360 dollars.

« J'ai 320…

« Donne, ça me va 320.

« Merci, mec, fit Riley.

« Vous avez tout ce qui faut ?

« Oui, t'en fais pas… A plus tard.

Nous nous éloignâmes et allâmes devant un immeuble. Maggie sortit le garrot et les trois seringues, avant que Riley ne mélange la poudre dans la bouteille et ne la secoue pour diluer.

« Prêtes ?

« Toujours, sourit Maggie.

« Izzie ?

« A ton avis, ducon.

Maggie me met le garrot sur le bras, le serre, et Riley remplit la seringue neuve d'héroïne, avant d'injecter le produit dans ma veine. L'extase m'emplit alors, et je fermai les yeux. En les rouvrant, je vis Maggie piquer Riley, puis Riley piquer Maggie. Ça y est, l'extase est en nous. Le pied total. Après l'euphorie, nous nous relevâmes et marchâmes jusqu'au coin de rue. A cette heure, les rues étaient calmes, les gens étaient rentrés chez eux après le boulot, et profitaient de leurs instants en famille. Nous n'avions plus de famille, donc nous traînions dans les rues, avant de rentrer au centre pour SDF. Je pris une longue douche, l'héroïne coulant toujours dans mes veines abîmées à force de me piquer quotidiennement.

Riley me rejoignit sous la douche, caressant mon corps nu et maigre. La nourriture au centre était dégueulasse, c'était tout le temps la même chose : du potage et un fruit. Mais au moins j'avais de quoi dormir et me laver.

« Izzie…

« Hm ?

Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches, et une de ses mains alla toucher mon centre. Riley me plaisait, du coup, il nous arrivait de coucher ensemble quand le besoin se faisait ressentir. Je me retournais, l'embrassais, et enroulais mes jambes à ses hanches. Riley et moi fîmes l'amour sous la douche, avant de jouir quasi ensemble et de se doucher. Il commença à parler, mais je l'en empêchais.

« Shhh, fis-je en mettant deux doigts sur sa bouche. Ne dis rien. Allons nous coucher.

« On ira à la fête foraine demain soir ? Tu sais, on en avait parlé…

« Ce sera plus fun d'y aller après avoir pris notre dose.

« T'as peur de pas t'amuser sans ?

« Non, c'est juste que ce sera plus marrant.

« Ok, sourit Riley.

Nous nous embrassâmes et allâmes nous coucher. J'eus du mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là, mais finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, je me levais et allais réveiller Riley qui dormait toujours, et nous allâmes déjeuner avant que je n'aille me balader seule dans un parc. J'avais trouvé un carnet de croquis et des crayons pour dessiner, et chaque matin, je m'asseyais dans un parc et dessinais ce que je trouvais beau à regarder. Je finis par revenir au centre, et tombais sur des flics qui me cherchaient. Mon père avait dû contacter la police de plusieurs villes afin de me retrouver. Baissant la tête, je passais à côté d'eux et me ruais dans la chambre de Riley.

« On doit partir. Maintenant ! Fais ton sac, et on y va.

« Il se passe quoi ?

« Fais ton sac sans discuter, Riley. Préviens Maggs.

Je quittais sa chambre, et allais dans la mienne boucler mon sac, avant de mettre mon bonnet et de sortir en dehors du centre. Les flics étaient en train de fouiller les chambres une par une, à ma recherche. Je vis Riley sortir de sa chambre, et un flic le fouilla, avant de retourner à feu et à sang sa chambre puis de le laisser partir. Je me planquais dans une entrée, et attendis qu'il sorte pour surgir. Maggie sortit sans souci du centre, et nous partîmes en courant.

« Izzie, tu nous expliques ? Fit Maggs alors que nous nous posions sur un banc dans un parc voisin.

« Mon père est flic, il est à ma recherche pour me remettre en désintox…

« Merde… Ils t'ont reconnue ?

« Non, heureusement…

« Ouf. Bon ben on a plus de toit pour dormir…

« Faut qu'on trouve un autre centre.

« Ça ne court pas les rues…

« On trouvera quelque chose.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#O#

(Un mois plus tard)

Riley, Maggs et moi avions fini par trouver un autre centre pour sans-abris à Denver. Nous nous shootions toujours à l'H chaque jour, et Caius nous avait laissé vendre des drogues afin que nous nous fassions un peu de fric. Sur un gramme de cocaïne – qui coûtait quand même 50$ - nous touchions 15$ à nous trois. Ça nous permettait de mettre de côté, car nous avions décidé de nous prendre un petit appart quand nous aurions assez d'argent. Ce soir là, nous nous étions installés à côté des beaux immeubles, attendant que les camés viennent chercher leur dope. Alors que j'étais complètement stone après m'être piquée, un jeune s'arrêta devant nous… J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de m'en souvenir.

« Bella ?

« Y a pas de Bella ici mec, fit Riley en s'approchant de lui.

« Pourtant elle y ressemble… Y a-t-il une Izzie ?

« Izzie, je connais ! Izzie ! C'est pour toi.

« Quoi encore ? Grognais-je.

Je me levais et allais voir le jeune. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Je l'avais définitivement vu quelque part… Mais où ?

« Je suis Izzie, tu veux quoi ? H ? Ecsta ? Cocaïne ?

« C'est Edward… Cheveux fougueux.

Edward… Il me cherchait. Et il m'avait trouvé. Il voulait me ramener en cure, pour sûr. Il était sûrement de mèche avec mon cher paternel.

« Connais pas.

« Arrête. Je sais que tu me connais. Comment tu crois que t'es arrivée à Denver après t'être évadée de cure ?

« Je te connais pas. Casse-toi ! Si tu veux de la bonne, j't'en donne, mais si t'es là pour chercher la merde, va-t'en.

« Mais…

« Va-t'en avant de nous faire repérer, espèce de débile ! Criais-je en le poussant.

Edward soupira, et partit, Riley et Maggs me regardant de travers.

« On doit changer de coin. Ce gros débile va nous faire repérer !

« Izzie, tu le connais ?

« Que dalle ! J'sais pas qui c'est, ni qui il croit avoir vu, mais c'est certainement pas moi !

« Ben il connaissait ton prénom…

« Y en a plein des Izzie ! Y a pas qu'un âne qui s'appelle Martin, Maggs.

On vendit notre came et on rentra au centre pour sans-abris. Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir, tournant et virant dans mon lit tout la nuit. Quand les effets de l'H se dissipèrent enfin, je partis du centre à la recherche d'Edward. Il devait sûrement habiter dans le quartier où nous étions. Je regardais les noms sur les interphones des immeubles et finis par m'asseoir sur les marches, épuisée et fatiguée. La pluie tombait à torrent et je me retrouvais vite trempée. Je restais là toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Je vis les gens sortir de chez eux pour aller au boulot, attendant qu'Edward finisse par sortir d'un des immeubles. Il finit par se pointer, et je l'appelais.

« Edward !

« Bella ?

« Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit…

« T'es restée dehors sous cette grosse flotte tout la nuit ?

« Bah ouais…

« Tu devrais retourner avec tes potes camés, lança t-il, cinglant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

« Quoi qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que mes potes soient camés ?

« Je savais que tu replongerais. Au final, tu ne changeras jamais… Tu seras toujours sous l'influence de cette merde. Et tu finiras par crever.

« J'arrive pas à décrocher… Et de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que je deviens ! La preuve, tu ne m'as pas cherchée plus que ça !

« Parce que je ne savais pas si tu étais encore vivante ou encore dans cette ville !

« C'est ça, ouais.

« Bella, tu devrais rentrer… Viens avec moi.

« Non.

« Tu vas besoin d'une douche, de vêtements chauds et propres… J'ai mon appart, alors viens.

« J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIÉ, EDWARD ! LAISSE-MOI VIVRE MA VIE, ET VIS LA TIENNE !

« Bella, laisse-moi t'aider.

« NON ! PUTAIN MAIS T'ES BOUCHÉ OU QUOI ? JE VEUX RIEN VENANT DE TOI ! TU N'AS MÊME PAS CHERCHÉ A ME RETENIR QUAND JE SUIS PARTIE ! TU N'AS PAS CHERCHÉ A SAVOIR SI J'ALLAIS BIEN ! T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'ÉGOÏSTE !

« Allez viens… S'il te plaît, fit Edward en touchant mon bras.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS, EDWARD ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

« Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

« J'en sais rien !

« Je veux t'aider, Bella. Tu peux te sortir de cette merde… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tes soucis vont se régler.

« Oh ta leçon de morale, tu te la fous là où je pense, Edward.

« S'il te plaît, Bella… Je vais te donner le double de mes clefs… J'habite au 2257, appartement 5G.

« J'en veux pas de tes clefs.

« T'as besoin d'une douche, d'une sieste, et de fringues. Alors vas-y.

« Non.

« Putain Bella, j'essaie de t'aider, là !

« Et j'en veux pas de ton aide !

« Tu veux rien à part ta came, c'est ça ? Et te défoncer pour oublier les emmerdes, m'oublier, oublier ton père qui s'inquiète pour toi et qui a lancé une alerte disparition parce qu'il a peur que sa fille ait des problèmes et qu'elle puisse être en danger ? C'est ça que tu veux oublier ? Oublier qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ? Parce que oui, Bella, il y a du monde qui s'inquiète pour toi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

(_Hurts – Stay_)

La réalité me frappa de plein fouet après les mots d'Edward. Il avait réussi à me faire culpabiliser. Je baissais les yeux, Edward me caressa le visage et je relevais la tête pour plonger dans son regard émeraude. Il était inquiet et en colère. Son inquiétude et sa colère suaient par tous les pores de son visage, et ça me fit de la peine.

« D'accord.

« D'accord quoi ?

« Je veux bien aller chez toi.

Edward ne répondit rien, et se contenta de prendre ma main pour m'amener chez lui, quelques bâtiments plus loin. J'enlevais mes fringues humides, et Edward me fit faire le tour de son studio.

« Je vais aller dans la cuisine lancer une machine. Prends une douche, ou un bain. Les serviettes sont dans le meuble sous le lavabo, fit-il en quittant la pièce. Je t'amène des vêtements secs. Je les poserais en dehors de la salle de bains.

« Edward ?

« Oui, Bella ?

« Merci…

« De rien. Tu es ici comme chez toi.

J'esquissais un petit sourire, et Edward referma la porte derrière lui. Je me déshabillais, et allais dans le bac de douche. Je pris une longue douche chaude, utilisant les produits d'Edward, et en sortis toute propre. Je me brossais les cheveux, puis passais une serviette de bain autour de ma taille pour récupérer les fringues. Je m'habillais et coiffais mes cheveux en un chignon, avant de sortir de la salle de bains habillée et coiffée. Edward était dans la cuisine en train de me faire un petit-déjeuner quand j'arrivais.

« Ça va mieux ?

« Oui… Merci.

« Je te fais un petit-déjeuner.

« T'étais pas obligé.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir grand-chose dans l'estomac…

« J'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin…

« Tu vis où, d'habitude ?

« Dans un centre pour SDF. La nourriture est dégueulasse et on dort mal, mais au moins j'ai un toit pour dormir…

« Ouais… Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

« Je veux pas déranger… Tu as une petite-copine, étant donné que ce sont des fringues de fille.

« Ce sont les fringues de ma sœur…

« Ok. Tu as contacté mon père ? Comment tu as su qu'il s'inquiétait et tout ?

« Euh oui, je l'ai contacté… Je voulais savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de toi… C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à tous les postes de polices des grandes villes du pays de te chercher dans les centres sans-abris ou foyers de jeunes… Tiens, fit-il en me tendant une assiette de pancakes et un café.

« Merci.

« Je vais devoir aller au boulot, fit Edward en regardant sa montre. Si tu veux dormir, vas-y. Ma chambre est au fond du couloir.

« D'accord. Je ne mérite pas d'être là.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Bella. Et je veux t'aider.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu es importante pour moi.

« J'arrête pas de te faire des coups bas et te crier dessus. Comment puis-je être importante pour toi alors que je te fais des misères à chaque fois que je te vois ?

« C'est comme ça…

« Ouais… Je suis désolée d'être…

« Non, Bella. Ne sois pas désolée. C'est pas grave. Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Ma porte t'est grande ouverte.

Edward passa à côté de moi et embrassa mon front, avant de mettre sa veste. Il me prit dans ses bras, et partit à son boulot. Je soupirais, et allais dans sa chambre, fermais les volets, et me mis au lit. J'étais complètement crevée, et je ne tardais pas en effet à m'endormir. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je dormis, mais un bruit me réveilla, et je me levais.

« Eddie ?

« Il n'est pas là, fis-je en arrivant dans le salon.

Une jeune femme était là avec ses valises. Elle était toute petite, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux émeraude.

« Tu dois être Bella.

« Euh ouais… Et tu es ?

« Alice, la sœur d'Eddie.

« Eddie, huh ?

« C'est le surnom qu'il déteste le plus au monde, donc pour l'embêter, je l'appelle Eddie.

Cette fille avait un sacré débit de parole, bon dieu. Un vrai moulin à parole ! Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, et rit.

« Je vois que mes vêtements t'ont été réattribués. Malheureusement, ça ne te va pas du tout !

« Pardon ?

« Je suis styliste. Je sais ce qui va aux gens ou pas. Et ma chère, cette paire de leggings ne te va absolument pas, tout comme ce haut. Tu veux aller faire du shopping ?

« Non merci, je déteste ça.

« Justement ! C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'habiller que tu détestes le shopping ! Une fois qu'on sait ce qui nous va et ne nous va pas, on aime ça !

« T'es défoncée ou quoi ?

« Non… Pourquoi ?

« Tu parles vachement vite, et t'es excitée comme une puce. On dirait une junkie.

« Une junkie ne s'habillerait pas comme ça, crois-moi.

« J'ai dit 'on dirait', je n'ai pas dis que tu l'étais.

« Bon, shopping ou pas shopping ? Tu as définitivement besoin de fringues qui te vont, hein !

« Pas shopping.

« Allez, quoi !

« Non.

« S'te plaît.

« Tu ne comptes pas lâcher le morceau, hein ?

« C'est mal me connaître que de croire que je lâche le morceau… On apprendrait à se connaître, en plus.

« Et si je veux pas ?

« Et si tu veux pas me connaître ? Bella ! Tu me vexes là !

« Ok pour le shopping, souris-je.

« Cool !

« J'ai pas les sous, par contre…

« J'en ai, t'en fais pas.

« Tu vas pas me payer des fringues, Alice.

« Tchip ! Laisse-moi faire ! J'ai pas d'amies, faut bien que je gâte quelqu'un ! A part Eddie, quoi, rit-elle. On est parties !

Nous partîmes au centre commercial, et Alice m'acheta plusieurs vêtements dont pas mal de jeans, hauts et robes, ainsi qu'une veste et des chaussures. Nous fîmes une pause repas, et on apprit à se connaître.

« Tu sors avec mon frère ?

« Non.

« Alors c'est quoi votre histoire ?

« Je partais pour Los Angeles, lui pour Seattle, et on a fait la route ensemble jusque Denver…

« Oh…

« Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

« Je suis fiancée.

« Félicitations.

« Merci, sourit Alice.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? M'acheter des fringues, me payer à manger et à boire… Je ne le mérite pas après tout ce que ton frère a subi à cause de moi.

« Edward croit en la seconde chance, en ça, tout comme moi. Tu es important pour lui. Est-ce qu'il l'est pour toi ?

« J'en sais rien… Je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je pense que si tu es partie en arrivant à Denver…

« Il t'a TOUT raconté ?

« Il m'a fait un bref résumé.

« Putain ! Il avait pas le droit de faire ça !

« Bella… Il me l'a confié. Je n'irais pas le répéter sur tous les toits.

« Ouais c'est ça.

« Je te jure que je ne dirais rien.

« Comment je peux te croire ? Je ne te connais même pas !

« Je sais pour la maladie d'Edward… Mon mari lui a donné des cachets, il est psy… Il pourrait t'aider.

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

« Alors tu as besoin de quoi ?

« J'ai besoin d'Edward. Lui seul peut m'empêcher de replonger.

« Tu sais qu'il avait recommencé à… Enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin. Il avait recommencé après ton départ. Alors pour éviter de le faire, il t'a cherchée un peu partout… Ça lui a occupé l'esprit. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas tomber. Il a autant besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin de lui. Ne le laisse pas tomber, d'accord ? Ça vous tuerait tous les deux.

Je voyais dans les yeux d'Alice qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait, et des personnes franches, ça ne courrait pas les rues ces temps-ci. Après tout, elle avait raison. Je me sentais bien auprès d'Edward. J'avais l'impression d'exister et d'avoir une place dans son cœur. Et ce devait être la même chose pour lui, ou du moins je l'espérais.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous repartîmes faire du shopping. Alice me proposa que j'aille au centre récupérer mes affaires. Elle me suivit, et je pris mon sac, avant de tomber sur Riley.

« Izzie?

« Riley…

« Qu'est-ce que…

« Je m'en vais.

« Tu t'en vas ? Où ?

« Quelque part. Au revoir, Riley.

C'était la fin d'une époque, une période que j'avais à la fois aimée et détestée. Je regardais Alice, et sortis du centre espérant ne jamais y retourner. Alice me déposa devant l'immeuble d'Edward, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Je montais les marches menant à l'immeuble, et pris l'ascenseur. Quand j'entrais dans l'appartement, Edward me sourit, et fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.


	12. Changement -

Changement –

Avant de vous poster le chapitre 5 de Bella, je tenais juste à dire que je ne publierais plus deux chapitres/semaine mais un seul, car sinon, l'avance que j'ai file trop vite et je dois me magner pour pondre un chapitre. En plus, je suis souvent occupée entre mes rendez-vous professionnels et mes soucis personnels (moindres qu'en septembre, néanmoins), donc c'est mieux.

En espérant que vous me suivez toujours,

Claire.


	13. Close to you

_**Hello tout le monde ! Y a encore quelqu'un ? Je suis absolument et vraiment désolée du retard... **_

_**J**__**'ai mis un temps fou à essayer d'écrire mais **__**j'ai amassé pas mal de galères personnelles en septembre, ce qui m'a empêchée d'écrire. **_

_**Mais je suis de retour ! J'ai même pris de l'avance, si c'est pas génial ! J'ai le chapitre 14 et 15 d'écris, faut que je les envoie à Nane, **_

_**et je suis en train d'écrire le 16 ^^ **_

_**Donc voilàààà ! Si vous êtes toujours là, merci d'avoir attendu !**_

_**Merci aussi à Nane, qui m'aide et me conseille quand y a besoin et qui me dit ce qui va ou pas. **_

_**Bises !**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews - **_

Aurore Noller : On en saura plus bientôt, mais non, elle n'était pas enceinte ^^' Peut-être plus tard qui sait ! ;) Et yaaay la suite est là, j'ai assez fait durer le suspense ! Bisous à toi !

Claire B : Ma Hookette ! T'as deviné, mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ^^ Bisous !

* * *

(_Arctic Monkeys – R U Mine?)_

Ma journée avait passée lentement, et j'avais attendu impatiemment de rentrer chez moi pour espérer retrouver Bella. J'avais acheté de quoi faire un dîner aux chandelles pour nous deux, Alice m'ayant envoyé un sms comme quoi elle nous laissait seuls ce soir, préférant aller voir ses amies. Alors après mes courses, j'étais rentré chez moi, et n'avait trouvé personne. Après une bonne douche, je m'étais mis à cuisiner ce qui devait être un dîner en tête à tête.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et j'accourus pour aller réceptionner Bella. Alice l'avait apparemment couverte de mille et un cadeaux, et ça n'avait sûrement pas dû lui plaire. Je lui souris, avant de me jeter sur elle et l'embrasser. Elle me repoussa, avant de reculer.

« C'était pour quoi, ce baiser ?

« Quoi ?

« Je… Je ne peux pas…

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû…

« Non, c'est moi… Je ne suis juste pas prête encore, fit Bella en caressant ma joue. Je vais me doucher.

Bella partit dans la salle de bains, et je retournais en cuisine. J'avais préparé une ratatouille maison, suivant scrupuleusement la recette. Bella arriva en débardeur et leggings noir et me sourit.

« Tu cuisines quoi de bon ?

« C'est une surprise…

« En tout cas, ça sent vachement bon.

« Merci… Je pensais qu'on aurait pu manger en tête à tête…

« Ben c'est pas ce qu'on va faire ?

« Si…

Bella me sourit, et je lui indiquais où étaient les couverts pour qu'elle puisse mettre la table et que nous puissions manger.

« Ça a été ta journée ? Me demanda Bella.

« Oui, comme d'habitude… Et toi ? Alice n'a pas été horrible ?

« Non ça a été… C'est un sacré paquet de nerfs, tout le contraire de toi.

« Alice vit à mille à l'heure dès qu'elle est debout, ris-je. Même moi, son frère, j'ai du mal à la suivre des fois. Elle t'a acheté des fringues que tu n'as pas pu refuser, j'imagine ?

« Oh m'en parle pas… Elle voulait m'acheter des robes vachement décolletées, des jupes hypra courtes… Du coup, à la place, j'ai pris des slim, et ça lui est allé.

« Alice tout craché…

« Mais tu as de la chance de pouvoir compter sur elle… Elle m'a dit que tu avais… Que tu avais en quelque sorte replongé quand j'étais partie… Elle m'a dit que tu m'avais cherchée pour éviter de le faire…

« Bella, je suis… À part Alice et toi je n'ai personne… Et Alice ne vit pas ici, donc c'est rare que je la voie…

« Donc tu aimerais que je reste ?

« Si tu veux bien ?

« Euh…

« Tu es la raison qui m'empêche de le faire… Même si j'ai des cachets… Ça m'arrive de le faire… Mais quand tu es là, je n'ai pas besoin… C'est comme si tu… Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer…

« C'est comme si j'étais ta cure ?

« Un peu, oui… Comme si, grâce à toi, j'arrivais à me canaliser…

« Je vois… C'est bizarre, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Je crois que ça me fait la même chose…

Je me contentais d'adresser un sourire à Bella, et nous nous installâmes à table pour manger.

« C'est vraiment délicieux, Edward.

« Merci… Marmiton m'a aidé, ris-je.

« Han tricheur ! C'est pas bien !

« Hé, je suis pas un tricheur, j'ai demandé de l'aide, et on m'a aidé.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre des trucs… J'avais l'habitude de cuisiner quand j'étais chez mon père… Ce n'est pas des repas super gastronomiques, mais c'est quand même assez bon.

« Ça me va, souris-je. Que puis-je t'apprendre en retour ?

« Hum… Rien, ça va, merci. Je sais faire le ménage, repasser, cuisiner…

« Alors tu seras miss ménage pendant que moi je serais mister cuisine.

« Ça me va, mister cuisine, fit Bella en me tendant la main. Je serais ta miss ménage !

Nous nous serrâmes la main, et nous mîmes à rire juste après. Après avoir débarrassé la table, nous fîmes la vaisselle et nous posâmes sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision, Bella posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Edward, je peux te demander un truc ?

« Oui ?

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

« Oui, je t'aime.

« Non, mais genre… Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? Tu vois, ce genre de '_je t'aime'_ là…

« Oh… Oui, Bella, je suis amoureux de toi…

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas parfaite.

« Qui a dit que la fille que j'aime se devait d'être parfaite ?

« Je sais pas… Tu mérites sûrement mieux que moi…

« Pourquoi ? Tu es intelligente, jolie, gentille, et tu as un grand cœur. Tes qualités et tes défauts me plaisent.

« Tu n'as dit que mes qualités, là. Pas mes défauts.

« Bon, ok, t'es casse-couille par moment, tu es impulsive, mais putain, ça me plaît.

« Vraiment ?

« Bah oui, bécasse !

« Faut que tu te rases, ça pique, fit-elle en embrassant puis caressant ma joue.

« Bella, t'es amoureuse de moi ?

J'avais posé la question cash, car je voulais savoir si mes sentiments étaient réciproques, et je devais avouer que j'avais un peu peur de sa réponse ainsi que de sa réaction. Bella était vraiment impulsive, et des fois je craignais ses réactions quand je lui disais certaines choses.

« J'en sais rien, fit-elle en baissant la tête. Je n'y ai pas pensé, parce que j'ai peur d'être blessée si je tombe amoureuse…

« Prends ton temps, souris-je. Je serais patient.

« T'es pas obligé de m'attendre… Je suis lente à la détente.

« Ah tu trouves que tu es lente ? C'est une première, ça ! Je dirais plutôt que tu es Speedy Gonzales.

« Pas pour tout, Edward… Pas pour tout, fit Bella en se levant du canapé.

« Tu vas où ?

« Là où tu ne peux pas aller en même temps que moi, cheveux fougueux !

Bella passa sa main dans ma tignasse cuivrée avant d'aller aux toilettes. Elle revint cinq minutes après, et reposa sa tête contre mon épaule comme avant qu'elle ne se lève.

(_One Republic – Lullaby_)

Bella finit par s'endormir, et je la portais jusque dans mon lit, avant de fermer les volets. Ouvrant un livre, je lus un peu, avant que Bella ne pose sa tête sur mon torse et murmure mon prénom. Je passais un moment à la regarder, avant d'éteindre la lumière de chevet, poser mon livre, et m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil me réveilla, et je ne compris pas pourquoi les volets étaient ouverts étant donné que je les avais fermés la veille. Bella n'était plus là, mais en tendant l'oreille, je l'entendis chantonner et râler de temps à autre. Je partis me doucher en souriant, et quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Bella et Alice papotaient tranquillement autour d'un café. Je fis un bisou sur le front d'Alice, et embrassais la joue de Bella.

« Tu veux un café ? Me proposa Bella.

« Avec plaisir, souris-je. Tu as bien dormi ?

« Hm oui. J'étais levée tôt donc miss ménage a balayé, lavé, épousseté… Et puis après, Alice s'est levée et on a papoté en faisant le petit-déjeuner… Voilà… Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

« Non, jour de congé… Alice, ton avion est à quelle heure ?

« Dix-sept heures quarante. T'as hâte que je parte, Eddie ?

« Non, c'était juste un renseignement…

La journée passa rapidement, et Bella et moi accompagnâmes Alice à l'aéroport, avant de rentrer chez moi. J'avais le cœur serré de voir ma petite sœur repartir, mais elle avait une vie ailleurs.

(_Calvin Harris – Close to you_)

Une fois rentrés chez moi, Bella décida de faire une machine, tandis que je cuisinais le repas du soir. Nous nous frôlions, et je sentais la tension monter. Nous n'avions pas oubliés le baiser de la veille au soir, et nous savions que l'autre nous attirait, sans pour autant l'avouer – trop timides ou effrayés par ce que ça impliquerait.

Bella, une fois la machine lancée, s'assit sur le plan de travail, et me regarda cuisiner, piquant quelques bouts de carottes par ci par là.

« T'as pas honte ?

« Quoi ? Fit-elle avec une mine angélique.

« De voler mes carottes.

« Hm… Non, sourit-elle en piquant un autre bout.

« Chipie.

« Moi ? Non…

« T'es sûre de ça ?

« Ouep, cheveux fougueux.

« Je vais être obligé de te punir.

« Ouh… Même pas peur… Je dirais même que j'ai hâte… Je suis une vilaine fille qui mérite d'être punie, rit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es en train de me tenter, là.

« C'est mon objectif, cheveux fougueux.

Bella descendit du plan de travail, chipa une rondelle de carottes, et me sourit, amusée. Je la regardais, avant de la pousser contre l'évier et de l'embrasser furieusement. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt blanc, tandis que les miennes allèrent sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses. Je soulevais Bella pour la poser sur l'évier, et elle défit mon pantalon, avant que je ne fasse de même avec son jean. Nous nous câlinâmes un peu, avant que je ne la porte jusque ma chambre. Prenant une protection dans ma table de nuit, nous enlevâmes ensuite les restes de vêtements pour se retrouver nus comme un ver. J'enfilais le préservatif, et entrais en Bella, commençant par des mouvements lents, puis au fur et à mesure que je sentais le plaisir grimper, j'accélérais mes vas et vient en elle.

Je fus le premier à jouir, suivi de Bella, et nous nous embrassâmes, avant d'aller nous doucher et de manger.

« On est quoi ? Demanda Bella après avoir mangé.

« Comment ça ?

« On est un couple, ou…

« J'en sais trop rien…

« Ben t'es amoureux de moi. Et moi bah j'ai des sentiments aussi, mais… J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas… Que je foute tout en l'air encore…

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

« J'en sais rien. J'ai des sentiments, c'est tout.

« Je t'ai dis que je t'attendrais. Je te le promets, Bella.

Je la pris contre moi, et on alla se coucher. Bella s'endormit encore une fois contre ma poitrine, et je tombais dans les bras de Morphée rapidement. Quand je me réveillais, elle dormait encore et je partis me doucher, avant de filer au boulot. Ma journée passa lentement sans Bella à mes côtés.

Le soir n'arriva que très lentement, et quand je rentrais chez moi, je découvris l'appartement à feu et à sang, Bella inconsciente sur le sol du salon, une mare de sang autour de sa tête. J'appelais une ambulance, et nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital. Après des examens, ils décidèrent d'emmener Bella, toujours inconsciente au bloc opératoire. J'attendis pendant deux heures d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella, relançant les infirmières qui, comme d'habitude, ne savaient jamais rien à rien.

« Vous n'avez rien du tout ?

« Elle est… C'est quoi son nom ?

« Bella Swan.

« Elle est au bloc.

« Elle a quoi ?

« Commotion cérébrale, hématome sous-dural et une plaie à l'abdomen.

« Elle va s'en sortir ?

« Ça, je ne peux pas vous dire, elle est encore au bloc. Vous serez tenu au courant par le chirurgien quand elle sortira du bloc…

Je finis par sortir prendre l'air et fumer une cigarette, énervé d'attendre. Je retournais, et un médecin m'appela.

« Elle est sortie du bloc, et devrait être dans sa chambre dans une quinzaine de minutes maximum.

« D'accord… Elle va bien ?

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle s'en sortira avec du repos.

« Merci.

Au bout qu'un quart d'heure, on m'informa que Bella était montée dans sa chambre et je m'empressais d'y aller. Entrant dans la petite chambre, je découvris Bella, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un bandage sur sa tête, dormant encore.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, fis-je en prenant sa main.

Je restais là, tenant sa main en attendant qu'elle se réveille enfin. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de grogner, signe qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux, et la seconde chose fut de tourner sa tête vers moi.

« Salut, souris-je.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

« Tu t'es faite agresser à mon appartement… Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

« Vaguement… J'étais en train de nettoyer… J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis faite poignarder, et après je sais plus…

« D'accord. Il va falloir que tu portes plainte contre X pour coups et blessures.

« Je sors quand ?

« Je ne sais pas, le médecin n'est pas encore passé. Tu as soif ? Faim ?

« J'ai surtout mal au crâne… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un marteau piqueur qui cogne non-stop.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière, bouge pas.

J'embrassais son front et sortit la tête de la chambre pour appeler une infirmière. Une brunette à la peau mate s'occupa de Bella et lui donna un cachet de paracétamol, avant de l'ausculter.

« Je pourrais sortir quand ?

« Dans deux jours, normalement.

« C'est long deux jours… Je déteste les hôpitaux… Je ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui ?

« Ha non, mademoiselle. Ça va passer vite, vous avez de la compagnie, fit-elle en me regardant. De la bonne compagnie.

« Je veux signer la décharge comme quoi je veux sortir.

« Ce ne serait pas sérieux. Tu as besoin de te reposer pour pouvoir guérir correctement, fis-je.

« Mais je pourrais me reposer chez toi… Promis je ne bougerais pas.

« C'est trop dangereux. La personne qui t'as agressée pourrait revenir… Il en est hors de question.

« Edward… Je vais bien.

« NON ! Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu as été poignardée ! Tu as failli te vider de ton sang ! Putain ! Si j'étais arrivé plus tard, si j'avais fait un détour… Je t'aurais trouvée baignant dans ton sang, raide morte ! RAIDE MORTE, BELLA !

Bella baissa les yeux, et l'infirmière sortit de la chambre pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

« Oses me dire que tu vas bien.

« Edward…

« Quoi 'Edward' ? Dis-le que tu vas bien. Jure-le sur la tête de ton père à qui je n'ai rien dit pour qu'il ne se fasse pas du mouron. J'aurais pu l'appeler, il aurait rappliqué, et tu m'en aurais voulu. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas appelé. Alors maintenant, tu as encore 48 heures à passer ici, et tu vas y rester.

« Sinon quoi ?

« Il n'y a pas de 'sinon quoi', Bella. Tu dois rester ici, c'est tout.

« Tu peux rester avec moi, au moins ?

« Je bosse demain et après-demain, mais je viendrais le soir et je dormirais ici.

« D'accord. Merci, sourit-elle timidement.

« De rien, fis-je en embrassant son front.

Bella me sourit encore, et je me mis dans le petit lit avec elle. Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi, et j'en fis de même. Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière nous réveilla à six heures, et je partis me doucher, avant de partir au boulot. J'avais mal au cœur de laisser Bella derrière moi, mais je n'avais pas franchement le choix. Je partis bosser, et traversais la ville, avant d'arriver au magasin. Ma journée – comme chaque journée que je passais loin de Bella – passa lentement. A la pause de midi, j'appelais l'hôpital, et demandais la chambre de Bella.

« _Allô ?_

« Salut, ça va ?

« _Nan… J'en ai marre. Je m'ennuie…_

« Regarde la TV…

« _Et regarder « Les feux de l'amour » ? Merci mais non merci. Tu peux pas venir ? Tu me tiendrais compagnie…_

« J'aimerais bien, moi aussi… Mais je peux pas…

« _Tant pis… Je vais essayer de dormir… A plus._

« Bells…

« _C'est bon, t'inquiètes._

Bella raccrocha, et je me sentis mal de ne pas pouvoir aller la voir. Je repartis au boulot, et fis genre de me sentir malade en espérant que mon patron me donne mon après-midi.

« Eddie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

« C'est rien, boss. Ça va passer.

« Prends ton après-midi et ta journée de demain et après-demain… T'as l'air épuisé, alors rentre chez toi et repose-toi.

« Vous allez vous en sortir ?

« Mais oui, t'en fais pas, Eddie. File te reposer, fit mon patron en tapant mon épaule.

« Merci, boss.

« Appelle-moi Khaled, bon dieu.

« Merci, Khaled.

Je partis après avoir enlevé mon tablier. Je rentrais chez moi, lavais le sang par terre, me douchais, et fit un sac pour Bella. Je filais la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre, elle dormait paisiblement, et je me contentais d'échanger ses affaires sales et de mettre des propres dans la petite penderie.

« Edward ?

« Hum ? Fis-je en me retournant.

« T'es pas censé être au boulot ?

« Si… Mais non. J'ai pris cet après-midi, demain, après-demain.

« T'as fait ça pour moi ?

« Possible… Je t'ai ramené des affaires propres pour ta sortie.

« Merci, sourit Bella. Tu viens ? Fit-elle en tapotant le lit.

Je lui souris, et allais avec elle dans le lit. Elle se rendormit contre moi, et je regardais la télévision en silencieux pendant qu'elle se reposait. Encore deux jours et ce que je pensais être ma copine allait rentrer chez nous – ou du moins chez moi. La veille de sa sortie, Bella décida d'appeler son père pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je les laissais seuls et partis à la cafétéria nous acheter à manger.

_Point de vue de Bella ~_

« _Commissariat de Forks, j'écoute._

« Bonjour, aurais-je pu parler à Charlie Swan ?

« _De la part de qui ?_

« Sa fille.

« _Je vous le passe, attendez un instant._

J'attendis à peine une minute et on me passa Charlie rapidement.

« _Allô Bella ?_

« Salut, P'pa. Comment tu vas ?

« _Ça va et toi ?_

« Je suis à l'hôpital, mais je vais bien.

« _Comment ça à l'hôpital ?_

« J'ai eu un souci… Bref. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas.

« _T'es toujours dans un centre ?_

« Non, Edward m'héberge…

« _Oh c'est bien ça._

« Si tu veux venir…

« _Là je vais pas pouvoir, mais quand j'aurais du temps, ce sera avec plaisir. _

« T'as beaucoup de boulot, c'est ça ?

« _Comme d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée pour que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital ?_

« Euh… On a voulu cambrioler l'appartement d'Edward, et on m'a poignardée.

« _Tu vas bien ?_

« Je t'ai dit que oui. Je sors demain.

« _D'accord… C'est le principal. Et avec Edward, ça se passe comment ?_

« Ben ça va.

« _Vous êtes ensemble ?_

« Euh… Pas vraiment.

« _C'est un bon garçon, tu sais…_ _Je préfère que tu sois avec lui qu'avec un autre… Au moins, il est clean… _

« Parce que je ne le suis pas, peut-être ?

« _J'en sais rien…_ _Tu as arrêté depuis que tu es partie du centre ? _

« Non… J'avais replongé en arrivant ici avec de l'héroïne…

« _Et tu as décroché ?_

« Pas sans mal, on va dire… Mais Edward me fait remonter la pente et oublier mes erreurs…

« _Ah, c'est bien. Ne fais pas l'erreur de le rejeter, d'accord ?_

« Oui, je serais une gentille fifille pour Edward.

« _Fais-le pour toi. Il te fait du bien, alors gardes-le près de toi._

« Tu t'improvises conseiller conjugal maintenant ?

« _Non… Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse…_

« Faut je te laisse, Edward va revenir de la cafétéria…

« _Tu m'appelles quand t'es sortie ?_

« Je verrais. Bonne fin de journée, P'pa.

« _Merci, Bells. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?_

« Promis. Salut.

Je raccrochais, et soupirais. Mon père avait raison, Edward me faisait du bien, beaucoup même. Ne voulant pas le perdre, je me jurais de tout faire pour le garder près de moi et de mettre de côté mon sale caractère.


	14. Need Your Love

**_Coucou tout le monde ! _**

**_Chapitre en avance (yeaah!) _**

**_Comment allez-vous ? Nouveau chapitre cette semaine, un des plus tristes et déchirants... _**

**/!\****Prévoyez des mouchoirs****/!\**

**_De gros bisous à vous, merci de me suivre, comme toujours, et merci à Nane, fidèle au poste !_**

* * *

(_Calvin Harris ft Ellie Goulding __– __I Need Your Love_)

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. J'étais retournée chez Edward, et tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Ce dernier avait convié ses parents à manger après-demain soir, car ils étaient de passage pour affaires.

« T'es sûre que je leur plairais ? Demandais-je à Edward en préparant un plat de pâtes à la sauce tomate.

« Bah je vois pas pourquoi tu ne leur plairais pas.

« Ben je suis une ancienne droguée et ancienne SDF…

« Et ? C'est du passé tout ça.

« Je sais bien… Mais je suis loin de la fille parfaite, tu vois…

« Ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Du moment que tu leur plais, le reste ils s'en ficheront. Bells, fit Edward en caressant ma joue.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, et je finis le repas. Nous mangeâmes devant la télévision, et le téléphone fixe sonna alors qu'Edward débarrassait.

« Tu peux répondre, Bells ?

« Ouep.

Je répondis et tombais sur une voix féminine inconnue. Regardant Edward, je raccrochais.

« C'est qui cette femme ?

« Ce devait être ma mère…

« Oh… Je suis conne, fis-je.

« T'as cru que c'était ma meuf ?

« Je suis ta meuf… Enfin je… Bref, je vais m'enterrer sous terre.

« Ben où veux-tu t'enterrer autre que dans la terre ?

« Oh hein ! J'ai assez honte comme ça !

« Allez viens là ! Fit Edward en me tendant les bras.

Je m'approchais de lui et il me prit contre lui, embrassant mes cheveux. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et je partis me doucher pendant qu'il parlait avec sa mère. Quand je sortis en serviette pour aller chercher mes vêtements, Edward était toujours au téléphone et j'en profitais pour m'habiller.

« Bella ?

« Hm ?

« Devrait-on appeler ton père pour lui dire de venir ?

« Non.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'il a sûrement trop de travail… Comme d'habitude.

« Bella, c'est ton père…

« Je sais… Mais je peux pas. Je lui en veux toujours.

« De t'avoir laissée ?

« De m'avoir virée, oui.

« Il a cru bien faire.

« Non, Edward. Il l'a fait parce que je n'étais plus assez bien pour lui.

« Mais non… Appelle-le. Tu lui as dit que tu le ferais quand tu serais sortie… Et ça fait deux semaines que tu es rentrée.

« Edward…

« Il doit attendre que tu l'appelles.

« D'accord, soupirais-je. Je finis de m'habiller avant.

J'enfilais un jean et une tunique, avant de retourner au salon, prendre le combiné, composer le numéro et attendre qu'il daigne répondre.

« _Chef Swan __à __l__'__appareil._

« C'est Bella…

« _Bella. Comment vas-tu__?_

« Ça va… Je suis rentrée de l'hôpital.

« _Que maintenant__?_

« Non… Il y a deux semaines.

« _D__'__accord. Tu n__'__as pas eu le temps de le faire avant, j__'__imagine. _

« Edward m'a forcé à le faire maintenant.

« _Parce que tu ne voulais pas__?_

« Si… Enfin je n'en sais rien. Comment vas-tu ?

« _Ç__a va__…_

« T'es dispo après-demain ?

« _Euh oui, pourquoi__?_

« T'es invité à venir manger chez Edward avec ses parents…

« _C__'__est toi qui m__'__invite ou lui__?_

« Nous t'invitons… Je suppose.

« _Donc t__'__as pas tr__è__s envie de me voir, mais tu le fais pour Edward, en gros._

« J'ai pas dit ça.

« _Mais tu as l__'__air de le penser__… __Je me trompe__?_

« Oui, tu te trompes, Papa. Il serait temps qu'on s'explique, se pardonne… Bref qu'on s'entende de nouveau bien. Ce n'est pas quand tu seras mort que je pourrais m'excuser.

Mon père ne répondit pas de suite, et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. J'avais été franche, personne ne pouvait me le reprocher. Et peut-être même que ça le ferait réagir.

« Ben quoi… C'est vrai !

_« __C__'__est d__'__accord. _

« Vraiment ?

_« __Oui. Tu pourras m__'__envoyer les d__é__tails par mail__?_

« Par mail ? L'appartement d'Edward est situé au 2257, Delgany Street dans le quartier de North Park Hill. Appartement 5G. Tu vois, pas besoin de mail, P'pa.

« _Je dois __ê__tre l__à à __quelle heure__?_

« Nous t'hébergeons. Donc vient pour demain soir ? On a une chambre d'amis.

« _Je peux aller __à __l__'__h__ô__tel aussi._

« Pas question. Nous t'hébergeons.

« _S__û__re__?_

« Arrête de faire ton vieux têtu et accepte.

« _D__'__accord._ _Je serais l__à __demain soir._

« Merci.

« _De rien ma puce. __À __demain alors__…_

« À demain.

« _Passe le bonsoir __à __Edward._

« Ça marche.

« _Salut__…_

« Salut papa.

« _Je t__'__aime. _

Je raccrochais, et sourit à Edward, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il viendrait. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

« On va se coucher ?

« Hm oui… Je suis exténuée. Au fait, pourquoi ta mère t'a-t-elle appelé ?

« Pour savoir si ça tenait toujours.

« D'accord. Ils arrivent demain soir aussi ?

« Oui.

« Faudra que je regarde ce qu'on fait pour un brunch…

« T'en as jamais fait ?

« Jamais.

« Ben on fera ça tout les deux, si tu veux.

« Mais demain tu bosses, non ?

« Non, j'ai mon week-end entier. On regardera demain ce qu'on peut faire pour un brunch et on ira faire les courses en conséquence.

« J'espère qu'ils aimeront.

« J'en suis persuadé, Bella.

C'est ainsi que nous nous couchâmes en parlant du repas de dimanche. Je m'endormis contre le torse d'Edward et trouvais rapidement le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, nous profitâmes d'avoir notre matinée pour faire une grasse matinée, et après avoir déjeuné et nous être douché, nous regardâmes les idées de recettes pour un brunch.

« Que penses-tu de pancakes, gaufres et scones pour le 'petit-déjeuner' ?

« Hm oui… Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué. T'as un gaufrier ?

« Oui oui.

« Les rösti de pommes de terre au lard et aux oignons ont l'air trop bonnes… On pourrait faire des jus, aussi…

« Oui, aussi.

Après avoir établi notre repas, nous imprimâmes les recettes et partîmes aux courses, où nous y passâmes une heure. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. La journée passa vite, et la fin d'après-midi fut consacrée à cuisiner le repas du soir pour nous deux, les parents d'Edward et mon père. J'avais décidé de faire un tajine, et Edward m'aida à cuisiner. Nous allâmes ensuite nous doucher et nous habiller, et on sonna à la porte.

« Tu crois que c'est mon père ?

« Si tu n'ouvres pas, tu ne sauras pas…

« D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et ouvris. Mon père était derrière avec un gros bouquet de fleurs sentant délicieusement plus bon les unes que les autres. Je souris, et le déchargeais des fleurs, avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu es rayonnante.

« Merci. Toi aussi. T'as perdu du poids ?

« Possible…

« Tu travailles trop.

« Oh ça c'est rien.

« Entre, je t'en prie.

« Merci, sourit-il.

« Edward ?

« Je suis là. Charlie, fit-il en serrant la main de mon père.

« Comment va ?

« Nickel.

Edward le débarrassa de sa veste, et je filais chercher un vase pour les fleurs, puis le remplis d'eau et mis les fleurs dedans.

« C'est joli chez vous.

« Chez Edward. Je…

« Chez nous, recorrigea Edward.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demandais-je à mon père.

« De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

« Installe-toi, souris-je.

Je pris un verre dans le meuble et le rempli d'eau du robinet avant de le tendre à mon père, qui me remercia.

« Tu as l'air en forme.

« C'est le cas…

« Quoi de neuf ?

« Rien depuis la dernière fois…

J'étais mal à l'aise d'être seule avec lui, mais Edward me rejoignit rapidement et lui fis faire le tour de l'appartement pendant que je surveillais la cuisson de mon repas. On sonna à la porte, et j'accueillis les parents d'Edward, qui nous avaient également acheté des fleurs.

« Tu dois être Bella, sourit la mère d'Edward. Je suis Esmé, et voici mon mari, Anthony.

« Enchantée, souris-je. En effet, je suis Bella. Entrez, je vous prie. Je vais vous débarrasser de vos manteaux. Edward ? Tes parents sont là !

Edward arriva accompagné de mon père, et ils se saluèrent. Je retournais à ma cuisine, un peu gênée, et mis les fleurs des parents d'Edward avec celles de Charlie. Arriva le temps de l'apéritif, et je sortis les bouteilles de vin, puis transvasais les gâteaux apéritifs dans des petites coupelles que j'apportais au salon.

« À vous, fit mon père.

« Papa… Rougis-je.

« Quoi ?

« À nous cinq, souris-je en levant mon verre.

Nous fîmes tinter les verres, et mes beaux-parents apprirent à me connaître au fur et à mesure. Après le repas, je reçus des avis élogieux sur ma cuisine, et j'en rougis. Mes beaux-parents nous quittèrent peu après le dessert, épuisé par le voyage de New-York jusque Denver. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée avec mon père, et je me plongeais dans la lecture des recettes qu'Edward et moi avions choisies. Papa alla se coucher tôt également, et je profitais de cet instant pour parler avec Edward.

« Alors ? Tu les as trouvés comment ?

« Très sympas…

« Ah oui ?

« Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise au début… Mais après ça allait mieux.

« D'accord… Ça s'est bien passé, même avec ton père.

« Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré, à vrai dire.

« Tant mieux si votre relation s'arrange…

« Oui… On va se coucher ?

« Oui, sourit Edward. On a une longue journée demain.

« M'en parle pas… A quelle heure viennent tes parents ?

« Pour onze heures trente.

« D'accord… Va falloir que je me lève tôt…

« Quelle heure ?

« Huit heures trente je pense.

« Je mets le réveil ?

« Vaut mieux, on sait jamais. J'ai peur de tout faire capoter…

« Mais non, Bells. Tu es la meilleure ! Tu sais que tu es la première petite-amie que mes parents rencontrent ?

« Tu crois que si tu me dis ça, ça va me déstresser ? C'est pire !

« Je dis ça pour que tu te rendes compte de combien tu es importante à mes yeux…

« Pitié arrête, on dirait que tu vas me demander en mariage.

« Si je te le demandais, tu accepterais ?

« Edward ! Arrête ! Tu me gênes ! C'est gênant !

« En quoi c'est gênant ?

« Mais parce que ! Oh hein !

« Bells…

« J'ai peur de m'attacher, ok ? Et j'ai peur de te perdre si je m'attache… Et si je te perds, je ne m'en remettrais sûrement pas. Ça te va ? Je vais pisser.

Je me levais et partis aux toilettes. Edward me rendait confuse… Tellement confuse. À tel point que c'en devenait gênant. Nous étions le noir et le blanc. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être assez bien et qu'à l'occasion, il me larguerait pour un mannequin.

« Bells ?

« J'arrive.

« Ça fait dix minutes que tu es là-dedans…

« Oh pardon… J'arrive !

Je tirais la chasse, me lavais les mains et sortis des toilettes, avant de rejoindre Edward dans le lit et de poser ma tête contre son torse, comme d'habitude.

« Tu me plaqueras pas pour une top-model, hein ?

« Jamais.

« Promis ?

« Bah oui.

« Dis-le.

« Je te promets de ne jamais te plaquer pour une top-model ou qui que ce soit d'autre, Isabella Swan. Dormons, veux-tu ?

Je me couchais sur lui, et eus du mal à m'endormir. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, et le réveil sonna bien trop tôt le lendemain matin, tellement tôt que j'enfouis ma tête contre Edward.

« Debout…

« Hm naaaan… Dodo…

« T'as un repas à faire, fit-il en tapant mes fesses.

« Hey c'est à moi ça, vilain !

« Allez, continua t-il en me tapant encore les fesses.

« 'ward… C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me motiver à me leveeeer… Boudais-je.

« Si je t'embrasse, ça te motiverait ?

« Naaaan, ce serait pire encore ! Veux dodo…

Les mains d'Edward passèrent à ma taille, et il me chatouilla pour me forcer à me lever. C'eut l'effet espéré, car je me levais après l'avoir embrassé et filais me doucher. Je bus un café, et commençais à faire le brunch, composé de gaufres, pancakes, muffins et de mini cakes sucrés et salés, du porridge, ainsi que d'autres douceurs. Mon père se leva, et je lui fis un café, avant de me remettre à cuisiner pendant qu'Edward partit faire son jogging. Pour le repas du midi, j'avais opté pour un plat de différentes tartines et sandwichs, accompagné de plusieurs salades. Je terminais le repas un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée des parents d'Edward, et mis la table, disposant les plats, confitures etc.

« Alors… Euh…

« Oui, papa ?

« Tu es heureuse ?

« Ben oui, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

« Je sais pas… Tu n'es pas en manque, ni rien ? Carlisle m'appelle souvent pour savoir si j'ai de tes nouvelles.

« Il est obsédé ou quoi ? Et non, je ne suis pas en manque… Le beau-frère d'Edward m'a donné des cachets…

« Non, il s'inquiète. Des cachets ? Quels cachets ?

« Après la crise qu'il m'a faite à Vancouver, ça m'étonnerait. De la méthadone.

« C'est… Efficace ?

« Ben oui. La preuve.

« D'accord. Et avec Edward, vous comptez vous marier ?

« Wow… Hey, on a le temps. Déjà, on vit ensemble… On voit si on peut se supporter, et plus tard pourquoi pas… Mais c'est pas prévu… Ou du moins on n'en a pas parlé. Quand on parle du loup…

Edward venait de franchir l'entrée en sueur. J'allais lui faire un bisou, et il partit se doucher. Ses parents arrivèrent à l'heure, et nous pûmes passer à table.

« Tu as fait ça toute seule ? Me demanda Esmé.

« Oui, souris-je.

« Et ben dis donc, ça a dû prendre du temps…

« Un peu, mais j'adore cuisiner donc ça me gêne pas.

« En tout cas c'est délicieux, sourit Anthony.

« Merci… Rougis-je.

« Elle est douée pour plein de choses, lança Edward.

« Edward… Tu es bien trop gentil… Je suis douée pour la cuisine, oui, mais pas pour plein de choses…

« Hm, je suis sûr que si, fit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Ça me gênait de m'afficher avec lui devant mon père et ses parents. Je souris, et fus complimentée tout le long du repas. Après avoir débarrassé et mis la vaisselle à laver, nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour au Washington Park. Esmé et moi papotâmes entre filles tout en marchant.

« Tu sais, je suis contente que tu sois la copine d'Edward. Vous vous complétez bien, à ce que j'ai compris…

« Oui, je suis nerveuse, et lui pas… Plein de petites choses comme ça.

« Il est bon pour toi, sourit-elle.

« Comment ça ?

« Il t'apporte l'équilibre dans ta vie. Il m'a raconté ce que tu as traversé, et c'est bien que tu aies décidé de repartir à zéro… Repartir sur du neuf. Tu sais, Edward a été malade, aussi. Et je tends à croire que quand vous êtes avec l'autre, c'est comme si ça n'avait jamais existé… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

« Oui, je crois.

« Tant mieux. Vous vous complétez, et c'est peut-être ce qu'il vous faut. Avoir quelqu'un qui vous comprenne et vous aide à avancer naturellement.

Je souris, et les garçons nous rejoignirent. Nous finîmes la journée chez Edward, à boire un café et finir ce qu'il restait du brunch. Ses parents nous quittèrent après, et nous invitâmes à passer un week-end chez eux quand Edward aurait deux jours de libre. Nous les remerciâmes de leur venue, et ils partirent à l'aéroport, nous laissant avec mon père.

« Je vais prendre la route, moi aussi. Je dois aller bosser demain matin.

« Pas de soucis, souris-je. Si jamais tu veux venir, la porte t'est ouverte.

« Merci, Bells. Vous pouvez venir, aussi.

« Aussi, oui. Quand Edward sera dispo.

« Tu te rappelles où c'est ?

« Bah oui.

J'étreignis mon père, et il prit la route jusque Forks. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de la vaisselle et des restes, avant d'aller me doucher et me mettre en tenue décontractée. Le téléphone sonna et je vis que c'était mon père.

« Allô ?

« _Bella__?_

« Papa ?

« _Non, ici l__'__h__ô__pital de Seattle. Votre p__è__re a eu un accident._

« Un accident ? C'est grave ?

« _On n__'__en sait encore rien__… __Vous pouvez venir rapidement__?_

« Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ?

« _Il a __é__t__é __percut__é __par une voiture... Il est actuellement au bloc__… _

« Je serais là aussi rapidement que je le pourrais.

« _Merci, mademoiselle._

Je raccrochais, et Edward me fit sursauter en arrivant derrière moi.

« Bells ?

« Mon père a eu un accident… Faut qu'on aille à Seattle.

« Fais les sacs, je réserve deux places pour le prochain vol.

Après avoir fait une valise, nous partîmes à l'aéroport pour aller à Seattle. Après deux heures d'attente plus deux heures de vol et le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, on nous pria d'attendre que mon père sorte du bloc. Le chirurgien arriva enfin et tira son bonnet et son masque.

(_Lily Allen __– __Somewhere we only know_)

« Je suis désolé…

« Quoi ?

« On n'a rien pu faire…

« Il…

Edward me prit contre lui mais je le repoussais, regardant le chirurgien. J'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle, incapable de réagir ou de parler.

« C'est fini…

« Non… Non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! C'ETAIT PAS CENSÉ SE PASSER COMME ÇA !

« Bella…

« NON ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

« On a essayé, mademoiselle… Mais c'était trop tard…

« NON ! CE N'EST JAMAIS TROP TARD ! FAITES PLUS !

« C'est fini, mademoiselle. Fini. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avions en notre pouvoir pour essayer de sauver votre père… Mais…

« MENTEUR !

« Bella… Tenta à nouveau Edward.

« EDWARD TAIS-TOI ! PITIÉ ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TOUT FAIT !

Je me mis à pleurer, et quittais l'hôpital en courant, essayant de ne pas être suivie par Edward, mais il me rattrapa et me prit contre lui, malgré ma résistance.

« Bella…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça lui arrive à LUI ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il meure alors que tout allait bien !

« Tout va bien…

« Non, ça va pas ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'étais désolée et que je l'aimais… Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît… Edward, lâche-moi. EDWARD, LAISSE-MOI !

Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces, mais il avait l'avantage sur moi, et je m'effondrais dans ses bras chaleureux, pleurant mon père à chaudes larmes.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais… Même pas eu le temps…

« Allez viens… T'as besoin de te reposer.

« Non… Je veux le voir…

« C'est pas une bonne idée, Bella… Rappelle-toi des bons souvenirs avec lui… Tu n'as pas besoin de ça…

« Je veux rentrer… Edward… Je veux rentrer…

« On va faire les papiers, et on rentrera chez toi, d'accord ? On doit faire les papiers et organiser l'enterrement…

« Je peux pas… Je… peux… pas…

« Bien sûr que si, Bells… Tu es une femme forte… On va le faire ensemble, d'accord ?

« Promis ?

« Évidemment… Viens.

Edward me ramena à l'hôpital, et on s'occupa des papiers, ou plutôt Edward s'en occupa. On décida ensuite de rentrer chez mon père, afin de nous reposer. Je m'endormis comme une masse après qu'Edward m'aie déposée dans mon lit.


	15. The Funeral

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ?

Nouveau chapitre ! Le plus triste du monde, le plus... Éprouvant à mon goût.

Prévoyez des mouchoirs, ça va pleurer sec encore ! Même moi j'ai pleuré, sérieux.

Merci d'être là, comme à chaque fois :) Des bisous !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews -**

**Aurore** : Tu me connais, je tue toujours quelqu'un dans mes fictions mdrr

**Claire B** : Hey ! Oui oui, on les verra pendant une bonne partie de ce chapitre ;)

* * *

(_Band of Horses – The Funeral_)

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Charlie était décédé, et Bella était incapable de bouger, parler ou manger. J'avais organisé un enterrement simple, avec sa famille la plus proche, composée que de Bella, et ses amis, ainsi que mes parents et ma sœur, venus exprimer à Bella leurs plus sincères condoléances ainsi qu'assister à l'enterrement. Elle n'avait pas réagi, assise sur le rocking-chair tourné vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre depuis que nous étions rentrés de l'hôpital.

« Bella ? Il va falloir que tu t'habilles, fis-je en entrant dans sa chambre. Alice te prête une de ses robes, j'espère qu'elle t'ira… Bella, chérie, fis-je en tournant le rocking-chair vers moi, tu m'entends ?

« Edward… Fit ma mère. Va te préparer, on s'en charge avec Alice.

« D'accord… Ne la brusquez pas, d'accord ?

« Promis. Va te préparer avec ton père et Jasper, et on se retrouve en bas dans une demi-heure.

« Ouais… Je t'aime, Bella, fis-je en embrassant son front.

Je la laissais avec Alice et Esmé et allais voir mon père et Jasper dans la chambre d'ami. Nous nous préparâmes en silence, et nous descendîmes au salon. Une demi-heure après, Esmé et Alice descendirent avec Bella. Elle avait revêtit une robe noire en velours et dentelle, et s'était faite maquiller et coiffée. Elle descendit difficilement les marches de l'escalier, et me regarda quand elle arriva à ma hauteur. Je pris sa main, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me repousse mais il n'en fut rien.

« On est partis ?

« Oui, sourit Alice.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, et partîmes à l'église. On s'installa dans l'église, les pompes funèbres installèrent le cercueil fermé, et le prêtre arriva. Il fit son office, et demanda à Bella de faire un discours.

« Tu peux le faire, Bella, l'encourais-je.

Elle se leva, et marcha d'un pas lent jusque l'autel où se tenait le prêtre, avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai pas prévu de… discours. Donc je suppose que je vais laisser sortir les mots tels qu'ils sortent… Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois plus là… Physiquement. Comment est-ce que tout a pu basculer aussi rapidement ? Quand tu es venu chez nous, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose… Une chose que tu aurais aimé entendre à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais montré mes sentiments, je n'ai jamais su faire preuve d'affection… Comme toi, d'ailleurs. Nous n'étions pas très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre… Tu sais, je regrette. De ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais. De ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais désolée du mal que j'ai pu te faire. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Quand tu m'as virée de la maison… Je le méritais. Parce que je n'ai pas été facile pendant mon adolescence. J'ai voulu te faire plier, pour te montrer que j'étais la plus forte… Mais au final, tu as été le plus fort. T'as jamais rien dit quand je piquais mes crises, t'as juste laissé passer sans broncher, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je t'ai dis les choses qui te faisaient du mal, et t'as pas réagi… T'as rien dit, tu as laissé faire, alors que j'aurais voulu que tu réagisses. J'ai déjà perdu maman… Je ne voulais pas te perdre, toi aussi… Mais je t'ai perdu… C'était trop tôt… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire toutes ces choses que je voulais te dire… On ne m'a pas laissé le temps, on t'a arraché à moi violemment, et ça fait mal… J'ai mal. Tu vas énormément me manquer… Sache que malgré tout, je t'aimais… Je t'aime… Je t'aimerais toute ma vie jusqu'à mon dernier, mon tout dernier souffle.

Bella revint à sa place, et prit ma main froide. Ce fut au tour de Billy, Sue et à quelques collègues de prendre la parole, puis le prêtre termina son discours, et nous partîmes au cimetière tout proche de l'église. Charlie eut droit à une cérémonie magnifique, Bella déposant une rose blanche par dessus le drapeau américain.

Une fois la cérémonie finie, nous invitâmes ceux qui voulaient à passer prendre un café chez Charlie. Bella retourna dans sa chambre, dans son rocking-chair face à la baie vitrée, et le soleil se coucha rapidement, la maison se vidant peu à peu des invités pour ne laisser que mes parents, ma sœur et moi ainsi que Bella. Esmé et Alice s'occupèrent de cette dernière, tandis que je fis la vaisselle et rangeais la maison.

« Vous pensez que je devrais lui parler ? Demanda Jasper.

« Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, sourit mon père. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Ed ?

« Si ça la sort de la catatonie dans laquelle elle est, pourquoi pas… Elle ne peut définitivement pas rester comme ça.

« Tu sais, on dit qu'il y a cinq étapes dans le deuil…

« Le refus, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation, citais-je.

« Bella est passé de la colère à la dépression. C'est la phase la plus longue… Bella se sent sûrement coupable de la mort de Charlie, même si elle n'y est pour rien… En parler peut l'aider à passer à la dernière phase, celle de l'acceptation. Je vais la laisser tranquille pour ce soir. J'essaierai de lui parler demain, on verra ce que ça donnera.

« D'accord.

Esmé et Alice redescendirent, et signalèrent que Bella s'était endormie rapidement après l'avoir aidée à se mettre en pyjama. Nous passâmes la soirée tous les cinq, et je partis me coucher auprès de Bella, qui dormait à poings fermés. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seul dans son lit et quand je descendis, je la vis en train de déchirer la tapisserie de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce…

« Elle veut retaper la maison pour y vivre… Fit Esmé.

« Elle t'a parlé ?

« Elle m'a juste dit 'je vais retaper la maison, papa aurait voulu que je vive de nouveau ici'.

« Elle a mangé ?

« Juste bu un café.

Je m'approchais de Bella et lui fis un bisou sur la joue, avant de me verser du café frais dans un mug et de prendre une brioche.

« Tu fais quoi ?

« Je refais la maison pour qu'on vive dedans.

« Tu veux une brioche ?

« Non, j'ai déjà bu un café.

« Il faudrait que tu manges.

« J'ai pas faim. Mais merci.

« Tu veux de l'aide ?

« Non. Je m'en sors.

« Tu as parlé à Jasper ?

« Non…

« Tu devrais.

« D'abord je refais la maison. Après je parlerai avec Jasper. Pis arrête de me poser plein de questions.

Je regardais Esmé, et elle me sourit tristement. Je partis au salon, et croisais Jasper.

« C'est normal qu'elle se soit décidée à retaper la maison comme ça ?

« Elle essaie de ne pas y penser en faisant quelque chose qui la tienne occupée…

« Ouais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle te parlerait après avoir refait la maison…

« Je lui parlerai quand elle aura fini avec la tapisserie.

« Si elle veut bien, quoi.

« Edward ? fit mon père en arrivant dans le salon. Tu veux venir avec moi, ta mère et Alice faire quelques courses ? Comme ça on laisse Bella et Jasper parler…

« Ouais, pas de soucis. Laisse-moi me doucher et on y va.

Je finis de manger ma brioche et de boire mon café, et je partis me doucher. Nous laissâmes Bella et Jasper seuls, et partîmes aux courses.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle…

« Bella est forte, elle va s'en sortir. Il lui faut juste du temps. Charlie était la dernière personne de sa famille sur qui elle pouvait compter, fit ma mère en caressant mon omoplate.

« Je sais… Mais j'ai peur qu'elle replonge…

« Elle ne replongera pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es là, fils. Tu es la dernière chose à laquelle Bella peut encore se raccrocher. Elle sait que tu ne la laisseras pas faire. Elle a su surmonter tout ça, ce n'est pas pour y replonger la tête la première. Elle essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau, même si ce n'est pas évident, et ça marche.

Nous fîmes les courses en prenant notre temps, en espérant que quand nous rentrerions, Bella et Jasper seraient en train de parler, ou du moins, qu'ils aient parlé. Mais quand nous fûmes rentrés, nous vîmes que Bella s'était attaqué au lavage de murs, afin d'enlever la colle de la tapisserie. J'allais voir Jasper, et il confirma mes craintes : Bella n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ou presque.

_Flashback_

(POV Bella)

« Bella, on va aux courses, fit Edward.

« Ouais.

« À tout à l'heure.

« Ouais.

Je me remis dans mon activité d'enlevage de tapisserie. J'avais toujours détesté cette couleur qu'on appelait vert d'eau. C'était la couleur de pratiquement toutes les pièces de cette maison. Alors en me levant ce matin, je m'étais attaquée à déchirer cette foutue tapisserie horrible pour en mettre une plus jolie.

« Bella ?

Jasper… Il voulait sûrement me parler. Mais de quoi… Le beau temps ? Sûrement pas. Ah bah oui, mon deuil. La question étant de savoir si j'allais bien, évidemment. Je soupirais, et me reconcentrais sur mon arrachage de papier décrépi.

« Tu sais qu'un jour, il faudra en parler… Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi…

« Je vais bien.

« C'est ce que tu te forces à dire ? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Que tu as survécu à pire que ça ? Bella, perdre un proche n'est pas évident, et le deuil non plus…

« Écoute, fis-je en me retournant vers lui armée de ma spatule, j'aimerai vraiment que tu arrêtes ton charabia de psy et que tu me laisses finir ce que j'ai commencé. Après je laverais les murs qui sont collants, et j'irais au magasin de bricolage chercher de quoi recouvrir les murs…

« Tu peux éviter le sujet maintenant, mais au bout d'un moment…

« Au bout d'un moment, faudra que j'en parle – ou plutôt que je t'en parle – parce que ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi ? Merci, je suis au courant. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas le bon timing pour en parler, Jasper. Tu permets ? Fis-je en prenant l'éponge et le seau d'eau. Je dois vraiment virer cette tapisserie qui me donne envie de vomir.

_Fin du Flashback _

« Elle t'a balancé ça comme ça ?

« Ouais… J'ai pas insisté, et l'ai laissée continuer… Ça n'aurait servi à rien de continuer à lui parler, elle refusait catégoriquement de prendre la main que je lui tendais.

« Réessaye une autre fois… Elle sera peut-être plus encline à te parler.

« Ça marche.

On regarda Bella finir de laver les murs de la cuisine puis enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures.

« Bella, où tu vas ?

« Acheter du papier peint, de la colle, du papier de verre et de la peinture.

« T'y vas comment ?

« En voiture.

« Euh je te déconseille d'y aller en voiture. On y va à pieds si tu veux, souris-je.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, je peux aller toute seule.

« Je ne préfère pas.

« Edward, c'est bon, je vais bien.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Fit Alice en sautant la dernière marche des escaliers.

« Non, ça va, j'y vais seule.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule.

« Mais je vais pas me faire agresser, enfin !

« Bella… Edward a raison, tu devrais y aller avec quelqu'un, fit Jasper. Alice va t'accompagner. Al, tu peux venir avec moi dans le salon deux secondes ?

Alice suivit Jasper tandis que je restais avec Bella dans l'entrée. Elle attendait les bras croisés qu'Alice revienne, sans me regarder.

« Je disais ça pour t…

« Pour moi ? Pour mon bien ? Merci mais je sais que je ne me serais pas faite agressée si j'y étais allée seule. Mais vu que tu veux me faire avoir un chaperon de peur que je ne me tue ou ne m'effondre dans la rue, ma foi, je vais en prendre un de chaperon comme ça tu seras content !

Bella sortit dehors, et Alice arriva, souriante, avant de mettre son manteau de nouveau et de partir avec Bella au magasin de bricolage. Pendant ce temps, je demandais à Jasper de venir faire un footing avec moi afin de discuter de tout et rien. Quand nous revînmes, Bella et Alice étaient de retour, regardant les rouleaux de papier peint et décidant quelle couleur irait où. Nous les laissâmes décider, et nous allâmes nous doucher tour à tour avec Jasper pendant que ma mère faisait le repas du midi.

Après une bonne douche, nous décidâmes de manger, ma mère ayant fait des sandwichs de toute sorte, ainsi que des salades. Bella picora dans les salades, et alla dans l'entrée ensuite décoller la tapisserie. On ne l'entendit pas de tout l'après-midi, et elle s'attela ensuite à poncer les chambranles des portes.

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter, lui fit Jasper.

« Non.

« Bella… Tu as bossé pas mal, tu continueras demain.

« Mais ça va rho ! Je ne suis pas malade ni en sucre à ce que je sache, si ? Laissez-moi faire ça !

#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#

(_Hana Pestle – Need_)

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la mort de Charlie, et Bella n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Jasper. Elle avait fini d'enlever toutes les tapisseries, s'était attelée à poncer et repeindre les plinthes, chambranles et avait commencé à retapisser les murs. Elle se levait aux aurores et se couchait vers deux heures du matin, ne mangeait presque rien à part boire au moins une cafetière de café à elle toute seule par jour. Mes parents, ma sœur et mon beau-frère étaient rentrés chez eux au bout d'une semaine, et je restais avec Bella.

« Bella ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

« Non.

« Il serait bien que tu te…

« Il serait surtout bien que tu la boucles de temps à autre.

C'eût l'effet d'une douche froide, et je repartis dans le salon, Bella ne voulant pas m'écouter. Soupirant, je me relevais, et la stoppait en la prenant par les bras et la mettant face à moi.

« Ed…

« Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Ça fait deux semaines que je vis un enfer. Tu ne parles pas, sauf pour envoyer le monde chier, tu ne manges pas, tu t'enfiles une cafetière par jour, et tu bosses comme une dingue. Ok, tu bosses. C'est cool tu veux refaire la maison de fond en comble et y vivre. Tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, alors qu'à deux ça irait sûrement plus vite. Tu m'ignores, te couche quand tu es fatiguée, te lève aux aurores. Je m'endors seul le soir, et me lève seul le matin. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que ça affecte notre relation de couple. On n'est plus un couple mais des étrangers. Et je n'aime pas ça. Autant, je suis content que tu t'occupes pour éviter de parler de toi. Mais là c'est trop. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu poses ta maroufle, et que tu me parles. Que tu me dises sincèrement si tu vas bien, parce que je me pose des questions, et parce que je voudrais que tu y répondes franchement. Est-ce que tu peux répondre aux questions de ton petit-ami qui s'inquiète pour toi ? Tu peux faire ça ou pas ? Ton comportement est en train de me tuer à petit feu, ok ? Tu comprends ? J'en peux plus de vivre avec une étrangère, et non pas ma copine !

Bella me regarda de haut, avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans mes bras. Je caressais son dos secoué par ses larmes, et la laissais se calmer, avant de discuter sagement avec elle, assis sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait vivre un enfer, à toi et à ta famille, en fait. Je ne suis pas prête à parler, donc je me suis isolée en faisant ma décoratrice d'intérieur. C'est ma façon de faire mon deuil. Mais je t'ai négligé, rejeté, et j'en suis désolée. Ce n'était pas volontaire… Vraiment pas volontaire. Je voulais juste avoir ma bulle pour accepter le fait que mon père soit parti…

« Je sais, chérie. J'aimerai être dans la bulle que tu t'es créée rien que pour pouvoir t'aider, parce que te savoir mal me détruit. On dirait que je fais partie des meubles tellement tu me rejettes. Je ne veux pas devenir un figurant à tes yeux, ni un meuble, ni devenir transparent. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît.

« Je vais essayer… Mais j'ai besoin de ma petite bulle quand même…

« T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te l'exploser. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que je suis là aussi. D'accord ?

« Promis, fit Bella en m'embrassant. Je t'aime.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

« Et ben c'est fait, sourit ma chérie. Je t'aime. A la folie.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella.

Nous nous embrassâmes et on mangea ensemble, avant de poser la tapisserie dans la cuisine, puis dans l'entrée, avant d'aller faire des courses. Nous nous reposâmes le reste l'après-midi en faisant une sieste. Bella dormit jusqu'au dîner, et nous regardâmes un film en amoureux.

« On ira acheter des meubles ? Je veux tout refaire…

« Tu vas faire quoi des anciens meubles ?

« Les donner ? Je sais qu'il y a une association qui prend les vieux meubles pour les donner aux pauvres qui ne peuvent pas se payer des meubles neufs… Ça peut servir.

« Tout ?

« Non, il y a des trucs qu'on va garder… Mais pas tout. Tu crois qu'on peut repeindre les meubles de la cuisine ?

« On peut les poncer et repeindre pardessus, je pense.

« Chouette. Tu pense quoi de les peindre en marron clair pour aller avec la tapisserie beige ?

« Tu peux tout mettre avec du beige. Du gris, du rose, mauve, vert, turquoise…

« Hm… À voir. Faudrait aller au magasin de bricolage voir les couleurs…

« Ouais…

Bella s'endormit contre moi dans le canapé, et je la montais au lit. Nous dormîmes tous les deux ensemble, malgré les multiples cauchemars et réveils de Bella pendant la nuit et mes tentatives pour la calmer. Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile, nous allâmes au magasin de bricolage chercher de la peinture et de la sous-couche, pis nous mangeâmes et fîmes le tri dans les meubles et affaires que Bella voulait garder, jeter ou recycler.

Les journées passaient et finissaient par se ressembler, même si Bella ne se nourrissait pas suffisamment à mon goût et que je la voyais maigrir et se creuser jour après jour. Je pris l'initiative d'appeler Carlisle, l'ancien voisin médecin de Bella pour qu'il vienne la voir.

« _Comment elle va ?_

« Elle s'occupe en retapant la maison de son père… Ça te dérangerait de venir lui faire un check-up ?

« _Non non. Je peux venir demain. Je lui ferais faire des analyses, aussi… Voir si elle n'est pas en carence etc._

« Merci Carlisle.

« _Et toi comment tu vas ?_

« Je tiens le coup pour Bella, malgré que je m'inquiète.

« _Normal... Tu peux me la passer ? Que je lui exprime mes condoléances ? _

« Bien sûr. Bella ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi…

Je lui tendis le combiné et la laissais seule avec Carlisle pendant que je faisais le repas du soir. Bella me rejoignit et nous mangeâmes avant d'aller nous coucher. J'espérais qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demandais-je.

« T'en vouloir de quoi ? D'avoir appelé Carlisle et de lui avoir demandé de passer ? Non, je t'en veux pas.

« Il va passer pour t'ausculter et te faire faire une prise de sang complète.

« Oui, je sais. Et ?

« Non rien, souris-je.

« C'est râpé pour demain…

« Comment ça ?

« Ben on devait aller amener les meubles à l'association qui les récupère et aller en acheter de nouveaux…

« Ça peut bien attendre vingt-quatre heures, non ?

« Oui. Tu as raison.

« Faut savoir décrocher, à un moment.

« Tu dis ça pour quoi ?

« Faut faire une pause, de temps à autre. Que ça reste un plaisir.

« Ah. Ouais. Bonne nuit, Edward.

« Bonne nuit Bells.

La nuit fut une fois de plus perturbée par les cris et pleurs de Bella dans son sommeil. Après un réveil ronchon, nous allâmes nous doucher et déjeuner en attendant Carlisle. Il arriva vers onze heures et demie avec sa sacoche, et après un caf », il alla dans le salon ausculter Bella, lui fit une prise de sang complète, et Bella l'invita à manger avec nous pour le remercier.

« Alors ? Demandais-je alors que Bella était partie faire à manger.

« Elle a l'air en forme, malgré une tension basse. Elle dort bien la nuit ?

« Non, elle cauchemarde pas mal…

« Il faut qu'elle se repose, sinon son corps tiendra pas… Proposes-lui une sieste l'après-midi, ou…

« Bella faire une sieste ? Elle est tellement obnubilée par l'envie de refaire cette maison qu'elle pourrait y passer jour et nuit sans dormir si je ne lui disais pas de manger ou d'aller se coucher.

« C'est sa façon à elle de ne pas penser à son père…

« Je sais… Mais ça va un peu trop loin. Elle est restée des jours assise dans sa chambre à regarder le temps passer sans parler, manger ou bouger… Là, elle tient limite plus en place…

« Ça va passer, je te rassure. Le jour où elle comprendra que…

« Que je comprendrais quoi ? Fit Bella.

« Rien, sourit Carlisle.

« Si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir avec un sourire, Carlisle, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil profondément, c'est clair ? Le jour où je comprendrais quoi, Carlisle ? Que mon père ne reviendra pas ? Merci, mais ça je l'ai réalisé. Tu ne comprends rien à rien. T'as déjà vécu la perte de quelqu'un ? T'as déjà souffert de l'absence de quelqu'un qui t'es cher ? T'as déjà enterré quelqu'un ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je traverse, c'est clair ? Toi non plus, Edward ! Fit Bella en levant la main alors que j'allais parler. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? Dites-le ! Ah là, bizarrement, il n'y pas plus personne ! Quand c'est pour cracher derrière, vous êtes là, mais pour dire en face, c'est une autre histoire ! Vous savez quoi ? Démerdez-vous pour votre putain de repas, moi je vais faire un tour !

Bella prit sa veste et mit ses chaussures, avant de quitter la maison. Je tentais de la rattraper, mais Carlisle m'en empêcha.

« Laisse-la. Elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre, mais elle réussira par le faire.

(_Lykke Li – Sleeping Alone_)

Je finis le repas, et Carlisle et moi mangeâmes sans avoir vraiment faim. Il partit en début d'après-midi, pendant que j'attendais que Bella rentre. Elle ne rentra pas de toute l'après-midi, malgré qu'il pleuve à torrent dehors, et elle ne rentra pas le soir non plus. Je me couchais seul, inquiet que ma chère et tendre ne rentre pas.


	16. Too Late

Coucou les filles, nouveau chapitre !

Comment allez vous ? :)

Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes, Nane n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger, on est toutes les deux très occupées.

Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait un chapitre la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup du chapitre 17 :/

Encore merci de votre présence, je vous fais de gros bisous &amp; peut-être à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

(_Too Late – M83_)

J'avais fui, encore. J'étais partie, laissant Edward et Carlisle à leur discussion et partis chercher refuge quelque part où je savais qu'on ne me dérangerait pas.

Le cimetière.

Je parcourus les allées, la pluie tombant à grosses gouttes. J'étai trempée, mais je m'en foutais. J'avais besoin d'être là. Je trouvais la tombe de mon père, et m'assis devant, mes main posées sur la terre fraîche.

« Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été une fille modèle… Je n'ai jamais été parfaite… Mais qui l'est, papa ? Sérieusement, si on était parfaits, qu'est-ce qu'on se lasserait et s'ennuierait… Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu être parfaite, être la meilleure à l'école, faire un métier de folie rien que pour être quelqu'un de bien… Mais je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour ça, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la perfection. Dis, est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir parlé après que tu m'aies virée de la maison ? Parce que moi je m'en veux. Tu m'as manqué à la seconde où je suis monté dans ce car pour Vancouver. J'ai regardé la rouler filer et les kilomètres nous séparer… Je n'ai pas été une bonne fille. J'imagine la dureté d'élever un enfant seul quand on a personne pour aider autour. Mais j'aurais dû te simplifier la tâche, être plus compréhensive… C'est con, parce que maintenant que je le réalise, et bien c'est trop tard. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu aies cet accident alors qu'on commençait à s'entendre à nouveau ? Je suis désolée, j'espère que d'où tu es, tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour avoir été une telle garce à mon adolescence, quand je te criais que tu étais un mauvais père, que maman avait bien fait de te larguer parce que t'étais égoïste… Tu ne seras pas à mon mariage, si je me marie avec Edward. Enfin, tu seras là… Dans ma tête. Dans mon cœur. Mais pas physiquement. Alors je vais rester là, avec toi. Parce que j'ai encore besoin de toi, et parce que tu es parti trop tôt… J'espère que de là haut, tu ne m'en veux pas de rester avec toi plutôt qu'avec Edward… Même si c'est trop tard pour que je te dise ce que je ne t'ai pas dit avant, saches que je t'aimerai toujours et que je ne t'oublierai pas.

Je restais là un long moment, parlant à un bout de pierre. C'était tout ce qui me restait de mon père, à part la maison. Je n'avais plus que des souvenirs, des photos, une maison et une pierre tombale. M'adossant à la pierre, je m'endormis, ma veste en laine humide et puant le chien mouillé. La lumière du soleil qui se levait me tira de mon sommeil. J'étais frigorifiée et encore humide de la pluie qui était tombée la nuit dernière. Néanmoins, je ne bougeais pas de place, et restais là une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à ce que je vois arriver Edward.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, putain !

« Fallait pas. J'étais là.

« T'as passé la nuit ici ?

« Ouais.

« Mais il a plu à torrent cette nuit ! Tu dois être gelée !

« Un peu, mais c'est pas grave. J'avais besoin de lui parler.

« Tu veux rentrer ?

« Non.

« Bella, tu vas finir par tomber en hypothermie ou être malade, fit-il en prenant mes mains glacées. Tes mains sont gelées... Viens, je te ramène à la maison et te coule un bon bain chaud, et après quoi tu mangeras de la soupe et ira te coucher.

« Mais je suis pas en sucre ! Je vais bien à part que j'ai froid…

Edward se mit à ma hauteur, et me porta jusque chez mon père. Il m'aida à me déshabiller, fit couler un bon bain chaud, me lava, et me donna des habits chauds. Après cela, nous descendîmes au salon, et je me mis sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture pendant qu'Edward préparait de la soupe après avoir allumé la vieille cheminée à bois.

« Tu te réchauffes ?

« Doucement…

« Tiens, fit-il en me tendant un bol de soupe. C'est du velouté de légumes.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

« Non, il y avait des cartons de soupe dans l'arrière cuisine. Je me suis contenté d'en chauffer.

« Merci…

« Tu aurais pu mourir de froid, tu sais ?

« Ouais… M'en fous.

« OK… Tu veux aller te coucher ?

« Non. Fous-moi la paix.

« Pourquoi t'as été là-bas ?

« Pourquoi tu me fais chier avec tes questions ?

Edward soupira avant de quitter la pièce et je bus ma soupe seule, me réchauffant doucement.

(_Say Something – A Big Great World_)

Je restais là toute la journée, incapable de bouger, parler, regardant le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Je me levais, et montais dans la chambre, avant de prendre mon sac et de le remplir de mes affaires.

« Bells ? Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que…

« Je m'en vais.

« Mais…

« J'ai besoin d'air… Je vais rentrer.

« Où ça ?

« A Denver… Ou Vancouver…

« Et moi ?

« Je suis en train de te quitter, Edward. Je te quitte car je te fais du mal. Alors je vais rentrer chez moi.

« Bells…

« Non, ne dis rien. Rentre à Denver, refais ta vie, oublie-moi… Ce sera mieux… Je ne t'apporte rien à part te faire du mal.

« C'est faux…

« Non, Edward.

« Laisse-moi te convaincre, au moins !

« Mon choix est déjà fait…

« Et comment je fais si je ne veux pas ?

« Rentre à Denver, fais ta vie, va bosser, trouve-toi quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi, aime-la, marie-toi avec, fais des enfants avec elle, meurt à ses côtés. Oublie-moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre droguée sans famille.

« Ne fais pas ça !

« Pourquoi pas ?

« T'es enceinte ! Tu attends un bébé, notre bébé !

« C'est faux ! Tu dis ça pour me faire rester !

« Non, je t'assure ! Pitié, reste…

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit contre lui, embrassant mon front et entourant ma taille de ses mains.

« Reste, murmura t-il.

« Lâche-moi…

« Bells…

« Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de temps. Je pars pas, mais laisse-moi, fis-je en caressant sa joue.

« N'oublie pas… Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, Edward. Tu es la seule chose qui me maintient encore en vie…

Edward me laissa seule dans notre chambre. Je remis mes affaires dans la petite commode, et allais dans la salle de bains me couler un bain bien chaud. Plongeant la tête sous l'eau, je redécouvris combien j'aimais le calme et la sérénité. Edward en avait chié avec moi depuis plusieurs semaines, et pas une seule fois, je l'avais remercié d'être à mes côtés, d'avoir supporté mes crises et mes caprices. Une fois lavée, j'enfilais un jogging et un pull genre sweat-shirt, et descendis à la cuisine, où Edward s'affairait à nous faire un repas.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ?

« Non, c'est bon.

« Edward… Je voudrais te remercier.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je t'ai traité d'une façon tout à fait ignoble depuis deux semaines et demie.

« C'est pas grave.

« Si. Tu ne méritais pas que je te traite comme ça alors que tu as tout fait pour m'aider… Je suis désolée, fis-je en le serrant contre moi, ma poitrine contre son dos. Dis-moi que tu m'en veux…

« Pourquoi j'irais dire ça alors que c'est faux…

« Parce que je l'ai mérité.

Edward se tourna vers moi et caressa mon visage, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de m'enlacer. Je restais dans ses bras un long moment, il m'avait tellement manqué.

« Tu as faim ? J'ai fait des pâtes aux légumes.

« Hm oui, j'ai faim… Mais de toi.

« Oh…

Edward se dirigea vers moi, glissant ses mains le long de mes bras, et par la même occasion, me fit frissonner. Mettant sa main sous mon menton, il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, et il me porta pour nous amener dans la chambre. Une fois sur le lit, il m'enleva mon haut et mon bas, avant de faire de même avec ses vêtements.

« Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

« Je t'aime encore plus, répondit-il en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

« J'ai besoin de toi …

L'attirant à moi, il m'embrassa et entra en moi, doucement, puis commença à bouger, augmentant au fur et à mesure la cadence de ses va et vient, et me rapprochant de l'orgasme à chacune de ses poussées en moi. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues quand la jouissance me prit de plein fouet, et Edward se mit à grogner, succombant à son tour à la plénitude. Nous nous regardâmes, et je caressais sa joue, avant de l'embrasser.

« Je meurs de faim... J'espère que tu as éteint la gazinière… Ce serait bête qu'un aussi bon repas brûle à cause de nos ébats.

« C'est fait, sourit Edward. Allons nous doucher, et mangeons devant la TV.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#O#

(_You &amp; Me – Disclosure ft Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix)_)

Un mois et demi avait passé, et Edward et moi étions rentrés à Denver après avoir terminé la rénovation de la maison de père. J'avais finalement décidé de la louer à l'année, afin d'avoir un revenu. Aujourd'hui, j'avais une échographie pour voir comment allait le bébé que j'attendais et Edward m'accompagnait, prenant son après-midi pour venir.

« Tu es prête ?

« Oui, et toi ?

« Ouep.

On partit au centre médical, et nous passâmes à peine arrivés. Le docteur m'examina avant de faire une échographie. Edward et moi ne pûmes décrire les sentiments qui nous parcoururent quand nous entendîmes le cœur du bébé battre. La seule chose que nous fîmes fut de pleurer de bonheur en entendant ce son régulier.

« C'est un beau bébé en super forme, sourit le docteur. C'est bien trop tôt pour savoir le sexe, mas normalement, ce sera possible lors de la prochaine échographie.

« Chouette. Il est vraiment en forme, alors ? Demanda Edward.

« Oui, son cœur bat bien, il bouge… Tout va superbement bien pour ce petit bébé. Je vais vous faire les photos, et je reviens pour vous faire une ordonnance.

« Une ordonnance ?

« Pour des vitamines. J'ai vu sur votre dossier que vous étiez végétarienne, donc vous devez être en léger manque de certaines choses. Et puis comme ça, vous sentirez moins la fatigue que provoque une grossesse.

« D'accord, souris-je.

Le médecin partit, et je me rhabillais, avant d'embrasser Edward. Nous nous sourîmes et on alla s'asseoir sur les chaises en attendant le retour du docteur, qui ne tarda pas à revenir avec une petite enveloppe.

« Voici votre échographie. Maintenant, je vais vous faire une ordonnance de vitamine D, B9 et fer pour ne pas être trop fatiguée.

Il me fit une ordonnance, et nous partîmes à la pharmacie avant de rentrer chez nous. On passa une soirée tranquille à la maison, et je m'endormis contre le torse d'Edward. Le lendemain, mon homme partit au boulot de bonne heure et je me retrouvais seule toute la journée. Quand Edward rentra à six heures du soir, il était couvert de sang et avait des contusions sur tout le visage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu… Edward…

« Je me suis fait agresser…

« Bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te désinfecter.

« Ça va, je t'assure.

« T'es couvert de sang et tu me dis que ça va ? Quand même ! Tu t'es fait agresser ! Assieds-toi, j'arrive.

Je partis chercher de quoi le soigner et revins à la cuisine.

« Qui t'as fait ça ?

« Le gars avec qui tu traînais.

« Riley ? Edward, il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

« Pourtant il m'a bien précisé que je t'avais volé à lui et que je méritais de crever. Ce n'est pas toi qui était visée quand tu t'es fait attaquer mais moi… Il voulait me punir de t'avoir privée de lui…

« Faut qu'on porte plainte contre lui avant que ça empire.

« Oui, on ira au poste demain.

Je finis de le désinfecter, et lui donnais une poche de glace pour sa joue qui enflait au fur et à mesure.

« Repose-toi je vais faire le repas, fis-je en embrassant son front.

Edward se posa dans le canapé, et je cuisinais un couscous avec un peu de viande jute pour mon homme.

« Sinon ta journée, mon cœur ?

« J'ai lu, regardé la télévision, fait le ménage… La routine…

On se mit à table une fois le repas prêt, et on alla ensuite se coucher sans un mot. Edward s'endormit le premier, et je me levais pour aller lire dans le salon. Sur un coup de tête, je m'habillais et partis dehors à la recherche de Riley. Je devais m'expliquer avec lui et comprendre pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Edward. Je le trouvais à quelques pâtés de maison, avec Maggie et une autre femme que je ne connaissais pas.

« Tiens… En voilà une surprise.

« Parce que tu es surpris ?

« Assez, oui.

« Pourtant t'aurais du savoir que je finirais par venir. Tu trouves ça drôle de t'attaquer à des gens que j'aime ? À des innocents ? Ça te procure quoi au juste ? Tu te sens plus fort ? Tu te sens bien après ?

« Ouh maman ours est de sortie, je vois.

« Ça te fait marrer ?

« Ouais.

« Pas moi. Tu peux me dire ce qu'Edward t'a fait pour que tu l'abîmes à ce point ? Parce que je n'ai pas très bien suivi, je dois dire. C'est quoi le souci ? T'es jaloux ? T'es en colère ? T'es quoi ? Vas-y explique-moi, je ne bougerais pas de là jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies dit pourquoi. Attends, mieux que ça, je vais essayer de deviner. Alors… T'es tombé amoureux de moi. Je suis partie. Tu as vu ou su que j'étais avec Edward. Tu as su où nous habitions. Tu as attendu le moment opportun pour attaquer Edward afin de me récupérer. Manque de bol, tu m'as poignardée moi. Comprenant ton erreur, tu as retenté lorsqu'Edward rentrait du boulot, menaçant de le tuer. Et tu l'as défiguré. Mais mon cher Riley, malgré tous tes efforts pour essayer de me récupérer, ça n'a pas marché, ça ne marche pas, et ça ne marchera jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime Edward comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Désolée de te briser tes rêves, mais tu as juste été une personne de passage dans ma vie. Une personne que j'ai volontairement utilisé afin d'arriver à mes fins. C'est-à-dire avoir de l'héroïne. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais oui, je suis manipulatrice à mes heures perdues… Écoute-moi bien maintenant. Soit tu arrêtes ton cirque de 'Bella-est-à-moi-je-vais-te-tuer-pour-me-l-avoir-enlevée' et j'oublie ce que tu as fait, soit tu continues et nous portons plainte à la police. Dans le second cas, tu te retrouves en taule pour double tentative de meurtre avec effraction. À toi de voir ce que tu préfères : être libre et m'oublier ou passer minimum sept années en taule.

Je repartis chez moi, fière d'avoir dit ce que je pensais à Riley, et en espérant qu'il fasse le bon choix. Je me couchais aux cotés d'Edward, qui se réveilla quand je me collais à lui.

« T'étais où ?

« Dans le salon à lire, mentis-je.

« Je me suis levé et t'étais plus dans l'appartement.

« Edward… Soupirais-je.

« Bella, t'étais passée où ?

« Ok ! Ok ! Je suis allée régler mes comptes.

« Avec Riley ? Ce mec est dangereux, Bella ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal ! Ou pire !

« Il ne m'aurait pas touché, Edward.

« Et si il l'avait fait ? Je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Imagine s'il t'avait violée ou poignardée, ou…

« Arrête de t'imaginer des choses comme ça, fis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Rendors-toi, tu travailles demain.

Je l'embrassais rapidement, et me tournais dos à lui. Il se colla contre moi et je m'endormis, paisible. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule dans le lit, et après avoir déjeuné, je fis les tâches ménagères quotidiennes avant d'aller aux courses. Sur le chemin du retour, je sentis que j'étais suivie, et me retournais.

« Riley.

« Salut.

« Un souci ?

« Possible.

« Et c'est quoi le souci ?

« Edward.

« Bah c'est con pour toi.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

« Comme quoi ?

« Froide. Distante.

« Parce que.

« T'étais pas si distante avant.

« Et ?

« Et ça me fait chier.

« Désolée mais faut que tu comprennes que je suis avec lui, qu'on va avoir un bébé et que… Quoi ? Fis-je en voyant la tête de Riley changer.

« T'es enceinte ?

« Oui, de cinq semaines et demi.

« Félicitations.

« Euh merci… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me félicites vu comment tu agis.

« J'en suis désolé.

« Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir pratiquement tuée pensant tuer Edward ? De l'avoir agressé ? De vouloir détruire mon couple ? Je m'en cale de tes excuses, Riley ! T'as été trop loin ! T'as de la chance qu'on ne porte pas plainte tous les deux contre toi. Alors lâche-nous la grappe, d'accord ? S'il te plaît…

Riley s'approcha de moi, caressa mon visage et m'embrassa. Mes sacs de courses tombèrent au sol, avant que je ne repousse et gifle violemment Riley avant de reprendre mes sacs et rentrer chez moi en courant. Je me fis à manger, et passais l'après-midi à faire la lessive, ranger et repasser. Quand Edward arriva enfin, je l'embrassais et nous passâmes une soirée tranquille entre amoureux, lui cachant ce qui s'était passé avec Riley.

Le lendemain matin, Edward et moi dormîmes jusqu'à onze heures, et ce fut le téléphone qui nous sortit du lit.

« Allô ?

« _Bonjour, Bella, c'est Esmé._

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

« _Très bien et toi ?_

« Ça va.

« _Je voulais savoir si toi et Edward étiez disponibles ce week-end… Nous fêtons notre anniversaire de mariage avec Anthony, et nous aimerions que vous soyez là._

« Je vais lui demander.

Je partis à la cuisine, le téléphone à la main, et trouvais Edward en train de faire un gratin.

« Edward ?

« Oui, bébé ?

« T'es de congé ce week-end ?

« Je bosse juste samedi matin, pourquoi ?

« Ta mère aimerait nous avoir pour son anniversaire de mariage.

« Oh. Si c'est samedi soir, c'est bon.

« Esmé ? Fis-je en reprenant le téléphone. Quand est-ce ?

« _Samedi soir._

J'hochais la tête à Edward, et il fit la même chose. Je lui souris, et acceptais l'invitation d'Esmé.

« _Nous vous logerons, il y a largement la place._

« Il y aura qui ? Demanda Edward.

« _Ses cousins et cousines, et des amis…_

« Cousins cousines et amis, bébé.

« On en sera, m'man !

« _Génial ! Je suis contente que vous veniez._

« Nous aurons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

« _Ah ? J'ai hâte ! Une bonne nouvelle j'espère ?_

« Oui, oui, rassurez-vous, Esmé. Une bonne nouvelle.

« _Et bien à samedi, alors. Passez le bonjour à Edward de ma part._

« Pas de soucis. Bonne journée Esmé.

« _De même, Bella._

Je raccrochais, et retournais près de mon amoureux. Nous déjeunâmes sagement, avant d'aller se balader main dans la main, heureux de passer la journée ensemble.


	17. Love Song

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai des semaines à rallonges ****et des questions plein la tête. Je sais pas s'il y aura de chapitres la semaine prochaine, mais un outtake est en cours d'écriture.**

**Je peux déjà vous dire le thème : Edward pendant le mois sans Bella... J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'y mets tout mon énergie :) **

**Sur ce, encore merci pour votre présence, ça compte beaucoup à mes yeux. **

**À très bientôt. **

**Claire**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Claire B : Pour le souci d'Edward, il y aura un outtake à la fin de la fiction comme dis plus haut ainsi que sur Facebook =) Bisous ma Hookette.

* * *

Le week-end était arrivé à grand pas, et Edward et moi étions dans l'avion pour aller à la fête qu'organisaient ses parents pour leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage. Je m'étais achetée une jolie robe noire et grise qui arrivait au dessus de mes genoux. Alice – qui était de la fête – m'avait promis de me coiffer et me maquiller. Nous devions atterrir vers cinq heures à l'aéroport de New-York, et retrouver Alice et Jasper dans le hall du terminal.

« Tu crois que je vais plaire à toute ta famille ?

« Mais oui. Tes parents et ma sœur t'ont déjà adoptée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent d'avec mes tantes, oncles et cousines… Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, fit mon homme en prenant ma main. Ouh tu as froid, dis donc.

Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes, et les réchauffa, avant que je ne m'endorme contre lui. On atterrit enfin à New-York après plus de trois heures de vol. Nous récupérâmes nos bagages et sortîmes du terminal, où nous retrouvâmes Alice et Jasper comme prévu.

« Bella ! Ed !

« Salut ! Fis-je en prenant Alice contre moi, puis Jasper.

« T'es enceinte ?

« Non. Pourquoi ?

« Hm si. T'es enceinte !

« Mais non, Alice.

« Si si !

« Je t'assure que tu te trompes.

« Mouais… Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

« J'ai piqué un petit roupillon pendant le trajet, mais ça va, souris-je.

« Oh… Truc de femme enceinte, ça !

« Alice, je te dis que je ne suis pas enceinte !

« Désolée rho. On y va ?

On suivit Alice et Jasper, et nous montâmes dans leur voiture. Après une quarantaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant une immense villa.

« Wow, c'est superbe ici… Et grand.

Des ballons et lampions avaient été installés le long du chemin menant à la maison, et je regardais partout, impressionnée. Je vis Esmé et Anthony sortir de la maison, et ils vinrent nous accueillir.

« Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Esmé.

« Bien, souris-je. C'est magnifique…

« Oh merci, Bella. Entrez, entrez. Je vais te faire la visite, Edward connaît le chemin.

Esmé me fit visiter, et je découvris un salon, une cuisine immense, un bureau, deux chambres, deux salles de bains et une salle de musique au rez-de-chaussée, puis quatre chambres et trois salles de bains ainsi qu'un autre bureau et une salle TV à l'étage. Elle me fit ensuite voir le jardin, où de magnifiques tables avaient été érigées et où on retrouvait des ballons et lampions un peu partout.

« C'est superbe, Esmé.

« Merci, je suis contente que vous soyez venus.

« Ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir.

Edward arriva derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre, avant d'embrasser mon cou, me faisant sourire. Esmé semblait attendrie par

« Tu viens te préparer ?

« J'arrive, souris-je.

Je laissais Esmé, et suivis mon homme dans notre chambre. Elle était dans tes tons beige, écru et marron glacée et comportait une cheminée et un grand lit à baldaquins. Nous allâmes nous doucher dans la salle de bains accolée à notre suite. Après cela, nous nous habillâmes en tenue de soirée, et Alice fit irruption dans la chambre pour me maquiller et me coiffer, Edward nous laissant entre filles.

« Alors, avec Edward ? Toujours le grand amour ? Fit Alice en terminant ma coiffure.

« Toujours, souris-je.

« Dis-moi… T'es enceinte, hein ?

« Alice…

« Ben quoi ? T'as pris du poids, je trouve.

« Merci, ris-je. Et non, je ne suis pas enceinte.

« Tu le sais peut-être pas.

« Peut-être… On ne sait jamais. Allez file te préparer, je vais retrouver mon chéri.

Je descendis au salon, où tout le monde sauf Alice était là. Je rencontrais ainsi les cousines, tantes et oncles d'Alice et Edward, ainsi que des amis d'Esmé et Anthony. Alice arriva, et j'en profitais pour porter un toast.

« Personne ne me connaît, à part Esmé, Anthony et Alice et Jasper. Donc moi c'est Bella, je suis la compagne d'Edward. Je voulais remercier Esmé et Anthony de nous avoir invités à cette fête, c'est un honneur d'être ici. Je voulais aussi annoncer quelque chose… Voilà… Avec Edward, on va être parents dans à peu près sept mois. Alice, j'aimerai que tu sois la marraine de ce bébé, et Jasper le parrain. Si vous voulez, je ne vous force pas…

« J'en étais sûre, fit Alice en me sautant dessus. Et évidemment que je veux être la marraine, bécasse !

« J'en suis, fit Jasper. Félicitations !

On fêta la bonne nouvelle, et de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent. Vers huit heures, on passa au jardin, et Esmé et Anthony firent un discours rapide, avant de manger. Esmé avait commandé des crudités et des friands en entrée, un tajine en plat principal et une farandole de tartes pour le dessert. Après avoir mangé un bout de chaque, Edward et moi allâmes danser sur la petite piste qui avait été installée. La plus belle des chansons d'amour débuta, et les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis que mes bras entourèrent son cou.

(_Love Song - Adele_)

Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous, la musique nous berçant doucement alors que nous dansions les yeux dans les yeux. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par les yeux si verts d'Edward et ne remarquais pas qu'Alice et Jasper et qu'Esmé et Anthony nous avaient rejoints sur la piste.

« Tu vas bien ? Me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

« Parfaitement bien. Et toi ?

« Je ne pourrais aller mieux.

Nous dansâmes un long moment puis je partis parler avec Alice et Edward avec Jasper, puis je montais me coucher en même temps que ma belle-sœur. Une fois en pyjama, je me mis au lit et m'endormis comme un bébé sans mon homme. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais contre le torse d'Edward.

« Bonjour mon cœur, murmura mon homme.

« Hey… Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas senti venir au lit cette nuit.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi… J'en ai profité pour parler avec les hommes de la famille.

« Oh… À propos de quoi ?

« Hm… C'est confidentiel.

« Ah bon ?

« Ouaip… Dis…

« Hm ?

« Tu veux m'épouser ?

« Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

« Ben quoi ? On va avoir un bébé ! Normalement on se marie avant d'…

« Oui mais on est tout sauf normaux, Edward ! Tu es un ancien sex-addict, moi une ancienne droguée… Un couple d'enfer ! Et t'imagine notre bébé ? S'il est les deux ? Sex-addict ET drogué ?

« Bella… Nos addictions ne sont pas héréditaires.

« Mon père disait que tout ce que les parents font, les enfants le refont certainement un jour…

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas applicable à tout le monde ?

« Je suis persuadée que si… Oh Edward on va être des parents terribles.

« Isabella Swan, calme-toi. Respire et regarde-moi. On va être des parents géniaux. J'en mettrais ma main à couper !

« Mais…

« Pas de mais, par pitié. Ne détruis pas tout pour un proverbe qui ne se réalisera probablement jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en…

Edward me coupa la parole pour m'embrasser et se mettre sur moi, avant de poser ses mains sur mon ventre.

« Ce bébé sera choyé par une famille soudée et aimante. Je te le promets, mon amour. Notre passé n'influera en rien sur lui. Et même si c'est le cas, on saura l'arrêter avant.

« Donc tu insinues que ça pourrait arriver…

« Non. Je dis que ça n'arrivera pas parce que nous serons très vigilants. Notre enfant ne se tournera pas vers le côté obscur de la force.

« Est-ce que tu viens de citer Star Wars ?

« Bah quoi… Parents aimants, nous serons.

« Edward, t'es pas sérieux, moi si ! On ne prend pas ces choses-là à la légère. On parle de l'éducation de notre bébé !

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

« Non, je ne veux pas t'épouser ! Enfin ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… C'est que… Je ne suis pas la femme parfaite, tu vois…

« Et ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce qui devrait compter. Je m'en fous et m'en contrefous que tu ne sois pas parfaite. La perfection n'existe pas dans ce bas monde. Si t'étais parfaite, je ne t'aimerais par pour ce que tu es, et vice-versa. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, Bella. Et ça me suffit amplement. Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même. Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme ça.

« Vraiment ?

« Bien sûr. Je t'aime, fit-il en m'embrassant. Bon… C'est oui ?

Je le regardais intensément, et mon silence inquiéta Edward. J'étais sûre qu'il devait l'interpréter comme un refus. Je l'embrassais, et caressais son visage.

« Épouse-moi…

« Tu ne céderas pas, hein ? Souris-je.

« C'est mal me connaître… Dis-moi oui, continua-t-il en caressant ma poitrine grossie par les hormones.

« Noooon… Pitié, non.

« Allez quoi…

Edward titillait mes seins douloureux, et je gémissais sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Arrête, pitié. Ça fait un mal de chien, fis-je en cachant ma poitrine avec mes bras. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça marchera ? Nous deux, mariés et parents ?

« Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier…

« C'est un engagement à long terme qui ne doit pas être négligé. Je veux faire ça dans les règles. Je suppose que tu n'as pas la bague ?

« Non… Pas encore.

« Alors c'est non tant que tu ne l'as pas. Ce doit être fait dans les règles mon cher, fis-je en tapotant l'épaule de mon chéri. Dans les règles.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Alice déboula telle une tornade, avant de sauter sur notre lit.

« Bella ! Ça te dit du shopping avec moi et les cousines ?

« Bonjour, Alice. Je vais bien, merci. Quand ça ?

« Maintenant !

« Mais je ne suis pas habillée et n'ai pas déjeuné Alice !

« Bah dépêche-toi, on t'attend nous ! Désolée Eddie, mais tu vas devoir te passer de ta chérie aujourd'hui !

« Ma future femme, tu veux dire ?

« Tu l'as demandée en mariage ? Oh mais c'est génial !

« J'ai dit non…

« Quoi ? S'estomaqua Alice.

« Ça sonnait plus comme un 'presque oui', réfuta Edward.

« Je dirais oui si tu as la bague… Alice, je me douche, m'habille, avale un truc, et on y va, ok ?

Alice quitta ma chambre, et j'embrassais Edward. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes nous doucher, avant de descendre à la cuisine pour boire et manger quelque chose. Ensuite, Alice m'enleva des bras chauds de mon homme et nous partîmes faire du shopping en compagnie des cousines de la famille, Jane, Angela et Jessica.

Après une journée entière à avoir fait du shopping, on rentra enfin à la villa, chargées de sacs de différents magasins. Edward parlait avec Jasper et Carlisle, et ils s'arrêtèrent quand je m'approchais de mon homme.

« C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

« C'est rien…

« Edward…

« Isabella Swan, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Fit Edward en s'agenouillant.

« Edward… Oui. Oui je veux être ta femme. Mille fois oui, même !

(_James and the Wild Spirit – Bloodline_)

Il se releva et je l'embrassais langoureusement devant tout le monde. Mon homme me passa la bague au doigt, et je souris. On discuta de la date du mariage et nous décidâmes que nous nous marierons après la naissance du bébé.

Après cela, nous rangeâmes nos affaires dans le sac de voyage, et on salua tout le monde avant de partir pour l'aéroport accompagné d'Alice et Jasper. Nous nous séparâmes et Edward et moi montâmes dans l'avion. Une fois rentrés, nous passâmes la soirée ensemble, et je m'endormis contre son torse.

Le lendemain, Edward reprit le boulot, alors que je redevenais la maîtresse de maison. Je fis le ménage, cuisinais un bon petit plat pour le soir, et allais me promener un peu. Edward rentra tôt et nous mangeâmes le curry de poulet que j'avais préparé.

« Je t'aime Bella Swan épouse Masen, fit-il alors que nous nous couchions dans le lit.

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Et tu pourras dire ça après le mariage ! Pour l'instant, c'est Bella Swan tout court !

« D'accord, Bella Swan tout court, rit-il.

« Vilain…

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, et rêvais d'une vie parfaite à ses côtés avec notre bébé.


	18. Note explicative

_**Quelques infos concernant la fiction et les publications des prochains chapitres (sauf le 18). **_

Je risque de rentrer en formation pendant 3 mois sous peu (je n'ai pas encore la date précise mais elle commencerait ce mois-ci apparemment), avec pas mal de stages à faire, et tout et tout. Ce qui fait que j'aurais bien moins de temps pour écrire les chapitres, car je ne serais là que le soir et que je risque de n'avoir que le week-end pour écrire ^^. Une annonce sera faite quand j'aurais plus de détails, soit sur la page Facebook soit sur mon profil personnel (liens dans ma bio).

Je vais en profiter pour répondre à quelques questions qui ont été posées en review (sachez que je ne vous réponds pas méchamment, j'espère que vous ne le percevrez pas méchamment).

• Y a-t-il toujours un fil conducteur à cette fiction ?

Edward et Bella luttent toujours contre eux-mêmes et contre leurs démons intérieurs. Donc oui, il y en a toujours un, même si ce n'est pas évident de le percevoir.

• Où est Rosalie ?

Alors, si vous avez suivi la fiction depuis le début… J'avais commencé à faire l'histoire de Rosalie, en effet. Mais n'ayant pas assez d'inspiration et le thème étant un peu trop noir et très casse-gueule, j'ai décidé de l'arrêter après un seul chapitre posté (chapitre 5 – « Gunshot »). Si j'ai l'inspiration de nouveau pour l'aborder à la fin ou en outtake, je la continuerais. Mais ce n'est pas sûr à 100%.

• Le mari d'Alice s'appelait Alistair et est devenu Jasper.

Je comptais faire une histoire sur Jasper, un Jasper alcoolique et violent, mais au final, j'ai trouvé que ça ne servait à rien. Je n'avais pas non plus l'inspiration, du coup, ça ne s'est pas fait. Dans les tous premiers chapitres, le mari d'Alice était Alistair, étant donné que je devais faire une histoire sur Jasper. Mais comme ça ne s'est pas fait, Alistair est devenu Jasper pour la suite de la fiction.

_**Parlons du chapitre 18, qui va être posté dans la foulée de cette petite note.**_

La fin représente mes propres sentiments ces temps-ci, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser, et je l'ai fait à travers Edward &amp; Bella... Ce n'est pas évident de mettre des mots sur des maux, des sentiments, des ressentis, des choses dont j'essaie de me débarrasser, mais qui restent en travers de ma gorge et qui me pourrissent chaque jour un peu plus. Alors je suis désolée par avance si cela vous touche, ou je ne sais quoi, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout mon intention…

* * *

En tout cas, merci de me lire chaque semaine, ça me fait plaisir.

Je publie le chapitre 18 juste après celui-ci, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Claire.


	19. The power of love

**Bonjour tout le monde :) Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. **

**Lisez bien la note précédente, il y a pas mal d'informations par rapport à ce chapitre, la suite de cette fiction etc. **

**Bonne fin de semaine à toutes &amp; à très bientôt ! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** -

_Aurore_ \- Merci à toi ;)

_Claire B_ \- Erfff... Réponse dans ce chapitre ^^

* * *

(_Gabrielle Aplin – the power of love_)

_**Deuxième mois de grossesse - **__(PDV Edward)_

« Edward…

« Bella ?

J'accourus dans la salle de bain, et découvris Bella la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Quand elle sortit enfin la tête, je la découvris les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« J'en ai marre ! Voilà ce qu'il y a, éclata ma future femme. Je vomis à en avoir la gorge irritée ! Chaque matin c'est pareil ! Je bois de la tisane sans sucre, un bout de pain, et hop deux minutes après, je suis là et je vomis, vomis, vomis ! Vivement que ce bébé arrive, j'en peux déjà plus !

« Ça va passer bébé…

« Ouais tu disais ça il y a un mois, Edward Masen ! Et ça fait un mois que ça continue !

« Le docteur a dit…

« Je sais ce qu'a dit le docteur ! '_Les nausées peuvent durer jusqu'à la quinzième semaine, mais ça va passer et s'atténuer au fur et à mesure, mademoiselle Swan, ne vous inquiétez pas !_' Ça fait dix semaines, dix semaines ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai mal aux seins !

« Plus que cinq à tenir… T'as fait le deux tiers…

« Oh pis sors ! Laisse-moi me vider de la toute nourriture que j'ingurgite !

Je pris un gant que je mouillais avec de l'eau froide, m'assis à côté de ma chérie, et le lui posais sur son front.

« Ça te fait du bien ?

« Oui… Désolée de te parler comme ça. Je ne me contrôle plus… Tu m'aides à me lever ? Je crois que je vais me recoucher…

J'aidais ma douce à se relever, et l'accompagnais dans notre chambre à coucher. Elle s'installa dans notre lit, et je m'allongeais avec elle.

« Va au boulot… On a besoin d'argent.

« Je ferais les courses en finissant. Ne sors pas d'accord ?

« Je dois aller marcher, ordre du médecin.

« Marche dans l'appartement… Imagine que tu tombes dans les escaliers, maladroite comme tu es… Je ne serais pas là pour te rattraper.

« Alors je m'habille et je pars en même temps que toi.

« Bells…

« Mais quoiii ? S'il te plaît Edward…

« D'accord.

J'embrassais son front après avoir enlevé le gant devenu tiède, et donnais des vêtements à ma chère et tendre. Nous partîmes en même temps, et nous nous arrêtâmes à mi-chemin.

« À ce soir mon cœur.

« Tu ne rentres pas ce midi ? Demanda Bella.

« Non, mais je finis plus tôt !

« D'accord bébé. Allez file, fit Bella en pinçant mes fesses.

Je la quittais, et allais au boulot. J'appelais ma douce à la pause de midi pour savoir comment elle allait.

« Hm… Allô ?

« Bella ? C'est…

« Edward… Ça va ?

« Oui, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

« Bah ça va. Je me fais des mini sandwichs… Avec des tortillas au fromage, des Curly et du guacamole.

« T'as été aux courses ? Bella, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de courses !

« Mais non, j'ai ma réserve personnelle spéciale montgolfière…

« Tu ne dois pas prendre trop de choses sucrées, grasses ou salées !

« Ouais mais je ne mange pas ça à longueur de journée… Tu finis à quelle heure ? Dix-sept heures ?

« Seize heures trente. Tu as fait quoi ce matin ?

« Je suis allée au parc me balader… Et après, je suis rentrée. Je pense faire une petite sieste après manger, j'ai un coup de mou…

« Ah ouais ?

« Ouais… Mais ça arrive, t'inquiètes. Je me fatigue un peu plus vite, c'est tout, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter je crois… Je te laisse, j'ai vraiment faim, là.

« Okay, je te dis à tout à l'heure alors.

« Pas de soucis. Bon courage, mon chéri.

« Bon appétit et bonne sieste, mon cœur. Je t'aime.

« Jusqu'à la fin des temps. À tout à l'heure.

Bella raccrocha et je me remis au boulot après avoir mangé. Une fois fini mon boulot, je fis quelques courses et rentrais chez moi. Ma douce était allongée sur le canapé, en train de dormir avec la télévision allumée. Je fis doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et rangeais les courses.

« Bébé ? C'est toi ?

« Oui, c'est moi. Ça va ?

« Hm oui… Je ne me suis pas sentie m'endormir…

Ma chérie se leva et m'embrassa, avant de prendre un verre d'eau fraîche et de m'aider à finir de ranger les courses. On passa une soirée en amoureux, mangeant dans le lit le soir venu. Bella s'endormit sur moi et je m'endormis juste après elle.

_**Troisième mois de grossesse**__ \- (PDV Bella)_

Nous avions rendez-vous chez le médecin pour une échographie et visiblement, il aimait jouer avec mes nerfs, vu qu'il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard.

« Ils savent pas être à l'heure ? J'en ai marre d'attendre…

« Bella, ça va aller… Ils n'ont que cinq minutes de retard.

« Oui mais moi, j'ai envie de faire PIPI ! Et si j'y vais, je vais louper le médecin !

« Mais non, je lui dirais que tu es aux toilettes.

« Ouais ?

« Bah oui. Allez va avant de te faire pipi dessus, fit Edward en embrassant mon front.

Je me levais et allais aux toilettes. Quand je revins, Edward papotait avec mon médecin. Il nous fit entrer, et je m'allongeais sur la table d'examen. Edward s'assit à côté de moi, et le docteur fit l'échographie.

« Et voici votre… Oh non attendez, fit-il en regardant de plus près. Et voici vos bébés.

« Nos bébés ? Il y en a deux ?

« Ils sont cachés l'un derrière l'autre. Regardez… Ça c'est les pieds du premier, et là, les orteils du second.

« On attends deux bébés… Fis-je en regardant Edward, les larmes aux yeux. On va avoir deux bébés !

« Wow… Deux bébés. Vous pouvez savoir le sexe ou pas ?

« Hm… Non, ils ne sont pas encore bien placés pour qu'on voie leur sexe… Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vos bébés sont en pleine forme !

Edward m'embrassa, et je me relevais. Le médecin me donna une fiole pour que je fasse pipi dedans, et me posa quelques questions. Ensuite, je partis aux toilettes et donnais la fiole à la secrétaire, puis nous rentrâmes enfin à la maison, après avoir fait quelques courses. Le téléphone sonna à peine nous fûmes rentrés, et je décrochais.

« Allô ?

« _Bonjour Bella !_

« Alice ! Ça va ?

« _Oui et toi ?_

« Oui oui, merci.

« _Dis… Vous êtes chez vous ce week-end et en début de semaine ?_

« Bah oui. Pourquoi ?

« _On peut passer vous voir ? Vous nous manquez._

« Pas de soucis, souris-je. Vous venez quand ?

« _On arriverait samedi matin et on repartirait mardi en fin d'après-midi. Jasper fait le pont et moi aussi._

« Et ben ça me va ! Ed, ta sœur et Jasper viennent nous voir ce week-end.

« Oh cool ! Fit mon chéri.

« _Sinon, ta grossesse, ça se passe bien ?_

« Ah ça, on en parlera ce week-end…

« _Faudrait qu'on commence à faire les magasins…_

« Ouais, je commence à ne plus rentrer dans mes jeans avec ces deux…

« _Ces deux quoi ?_

« On attends des jumeaux…

« _C'est vrai ?! AAAH félicitations !_ Cria Alice. _Jazz, Bella et Ed attendent des jumeaux !_

« Merci, rougis-je.

« _De rien ! Du coup, double shopping ! T'as commencé à acheter des choses ?_

« Non, rien du tout…

« _Et bien on n'aura qu'à envoyer les gars faire les achats de meuble pendant qu'on fera du shopping ! _

« Ça me va.

« _Allez, je te laisse. Ménages-toi hein !_

« Je fais tout ce que je peux Alice. À samedi. Le bonsoir à Jazz.

« _À samedi !_

Je raccrochais et Edward m'enlaça par derrière, ses mains sur mon ventre légèrement arrondie. Je me retournais et l'embrassais tendrement.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'Alice et Jasper viennent ? Tu es fatiguée et tu as mal au dos… Fit Edward.

« Oui, ça nous fera du bien de voir du monde. Et puis la fatigue et le mal de dos, ainsi que les nausées et les envies fréquentes de pipi passeront…

« Faut pas forcer, tu sais ce que le médecin a dit…

« Punaise, Edward ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et je sais ce que le médecin a dit ! Que je risque d'avoir des étourdissements si je me lève trop vite, que j'aurais peut-être des hémorroïdes ou des pertes blanches, je serais peut-être constipée, j'aurais mal au dos, bla, bla, bla… Je ne suis pas idiote…

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop, on ne sait jamais, il y a toujours un risque de fausse couche…

« Je vais bien, mon cœur, fis-je en caressant sa joue. Je ferais en sorte de me ménager, c'est promis. Je vais me couler un bain, tu viens me rejoindre ?

« Avec plaisir.

Je partis dans la salle de bain, et fis couler un bain bien chaud pour moi et mon homme. Je me déshabillais, montais dans la baignoire, Edward arriva et me rejoignis. Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre tout en nous lavant.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#_WL_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#

Le week-end arriva vite, et nous avions préparé la chambre d'ami pour Alice et Jasper. Nous devions aller les chercher à l'aéroport en fin de matinée.

« On va faire les courses ?

« Hm tu peux y aller seul, bébé ? Je n'ai pas le moral…

« Bah pourquoi ?

« Je sais pas… C'est juste un coup de mou… T'en fais pas, ça va passer. Allez va aux courses, mon cœur, je vais aller me préparer en attendant.

« D'accord, fit-il en m'embrassant.

« Tu as la liste de courses ?

« Yep.

« Alors file, fis-je en donnant une tape sur ses fesses tellement bien moulées dans son jean ciré.

« À tout à l'heure…

Nous nous embrassâmes et Edward partit alors que je filais dans la salle de bains me doucher puis j'allais enfiler une robe rouge et une paire de leggings noir. Edward rentra une demi-heure plus tard, chargé comme une mule.

« Laisse-moi t'aider.

« Bella, il faut te…

« Oh hein, ça va je ne suis pas en sucre, punaise ! Donne-moi ces deux paquets.

Je lui arrachais deux sacs des mains et allais à la cuisine pour ranger les affaires. Une fois que tout fut rangé, nous partîmes à l'aéroport chercher Alice et Jasper. Les retrouvailles faites, nous rentrâmes à la maison pour manger.

« On va faire du shopping après ?

« Mais oui, Alice. Là j'ai juste super hyper méga faim.

Je m'occupais du repas avec Jasper, et on mangea enfin. Après le repas, Edward et moi laissâmes Jasper et Alice s'installer et nous partîmes faire du shopping, pendant que les gars allaient faire du repérage pour la chambre du bébé.

« Tu as besoin de quoi ?

« De tout ? Ris-je. Je n'ai pas encore fait d'achats parce que je trouve que c'est… Trop tôt… Il y a encore un risque de fausse couche, alors tant que c'est possible, je préfère éviter… Mais bon… Il faudrait, je ne rentre plus dans aucun jean et mes hauts sont trop petits pour mes gros seins pleins de lait.

Alice se mit à rire, et on alla dans une boutique spécialisée en vêtements pour femmes enceintes et bébés. Je m'achetais des sous-vêtements, des pantalons et jupes de grossesse, des t-shirts et des robes, et quelques trucs pour mes deux bébés à venir.

« Tu crois que les gars vont s'en sortir ? Pour monter les meubles et tout ?

« Mais oui, chérie. C'est des mecs. Et les mecs ça sait bricoler.

« D'accord… On les aidera sinon.

« Je les aiderais. Toi, il en est hors de question ! Repos, repos, et repos !

« Oui, maman !

« En parlant de mère… Tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte ?

« Ma mère ? La blague ! Elle en a rien eu à foutre de moi depuis qu'elle s'est barrée et m'a laissée seule avec mon père pour se remarier avec un mec de dix ans de moins qu'elle.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ?

« 22 ans et demi.

« Donc elle est partie quand tu avais six mois ?

« Oui…

« Tu devrais l'appeler… Pour lui pardonner. Tu sais, on n'a qu'une mère.

« Je sais… Mais je ne crois pas être prête… J'ai trop de rancœur encore.

Nous finîmes de faire du shopping et nous rentrâmes à l'appartement, les gars étaient assis par terre avec des bouts de meubles éparpillés partout autour d'eux.

« Vous avez acheté quoi de beau ?

« Deux lits de bébé, une table à langer, une commode… La commode est montée, on galère un peu plus avec la table à langer, fit Edward. Une autre paire de mains ne serait pas de refus.

« Et que diriez-vous d'une petite pause, d'abord ? Fis-je. Ça vous tente que je vous prépare un petit apéritif dînatoire ? Par contre je ne partage pas mes tortillas au fromage, celles-là sont à moi.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et je préparais un plateau dînatoire pour mon homme et nos invités.

_**Quatrième mois de grossesse - **__(PDV Edward)_

« Bébé ! Cria Bella de notre chambre ?

« Oui ?

« C'est normal ça ? Fit-elle en me montrant des tâches sur son visage. Regarde !

« Mais oui ! J'ai vu sur un site que…

« Parce que tu vas à la pêche aux infos ?

« Ouais. Je regarde de temps en temps ce qui se passe pendant ta grossesse… Bref, ils disent que ça arrive à toutes les femmes enceintes. Ils appellent ça le 'masque de grossesse' et qu'il faut que tu te protèges du soleil.

« Comme les japonaises avec leur parapluie en plein été pour garder leur teint de craie ?

« Un peu oui.

« Et ils disent quoi d'autres sur ton site ?

« Euh… Attends, fis-je en prenant le PC.

Je cliquais sur le navigateur et allais dans les favoris, avant de tomber sur le lien du site que j'avais vu.

« Alors… Le bébé commence à bouger de plus en plus, tu vas avoir des petites contractions parce que ton utérus se prépare à l'accouchement… Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal au dos, car ton corps se cambre avec le poids du bébé, tu peux être constipée…

« Tout ça ? Oh la la ! J'ai rien de tout ça moi ! Bon sauf le truc muche là !

« Attends, c'est pas fini… Tu peux aussi avoir des hémorroïdes, ou encore les yeux secs.

« Arrête tu vas me faire peur, Edward ! Ça t'amuse ou quoi ? Parce que moi pas du… Fit Bella en se levant. Ouh la… Wow.

« Quoi ? M'inquiétais-je en me précipitant à ses côtés.

« J'ai eu un étourdissement, souffla ma chérie. Ça va passer.

« Rassis-toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

« Edward…

« Fais ce que je dis…

Bella se rassit et je partis dans la cuisine lui chercher un verre d'eau fraîche. Quand je revins, Bella était en larmes sur le lit, ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

(_The Great Big World – Say something_)

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui a ?

« Je peux pas… Je peux plus… Être mère… Être moi… Edward… J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, de tout gâcher, de rater ma vie… Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si c'était une erreur ? Tout est arrivé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir… J'ai peur… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je devrais faire en tant que mère et épouse. Imagine que je sois une mauvaise mère, comme l'était la mienne ? Imagine que je te laisse nos bébés et que je me casse… Que je replonge dans la drogue, et que je finisse par mourir d'une overdose… J'ai envie de cocaïne… Tout le temps. De me sentir légère, me sentir bien… Me sentir moi… Est-ce que c'est moi d'être une femme au foyer, enceinte et bientôt une épouse et une mère modèle ? Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? Est-ce que je vais refaire les mêmes erreurs que ma mère ? Parce que oui, je crois au '_'ce que les parents font, les enfants le reproduiront plus tard_''. Parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que j'ai la chance que j'ai. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, tu ne mérites pas mes doutes, mes pleurs, mes colères… On ne se mérite tout simplement pas car on est trop différents. Alors je devrais partir… Loin de tout. Parce que personne ne me mérite, et je ne mérite personne.

« Ne fais pas ça…

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix, Edward ?

« Évidemment, que tu l'as ! Tu m'as, je t'ai… On est bien ensemble, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour que tu comprennes que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, que je t'aime, que je ne veux que toi et notre bébé, que ce sera toi et personne d'autre ! La dernière fois que tu es partie, j'étais en ruine ! En RUINE, Bella ! J'étais au plus bas ! J'ai cru que je ne remonterais plus jamais la pente ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas assez bien pour que tu daignes rester avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me repousses comme ça ? Et puis tu vas aller où ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller ! Réfléchis ! Tu vas aller dans la rue, élever ton bébé au milieu de sans abris, de drogués alors que tu as la putain de chance d'avoir un toit, une famille, des amis, du soutien, de l'amour ? Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, putain ?

« Tu me fais peur, arrête…

« Alors parle ! Dis-moi ce qui cloche ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu changes d'avis, pourquoi t'as la frousse, pourquoi tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien, pourquoi il faut que tu foutes tout en l'air pour des craintes qui sont complètement infondées et à chier ! Parle-moi, Bella ! Balance !

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce monde ! Ton monde ! Je ne sais pas si ce que j'attends de toi est ce que tu attends de moi, si je suis prête pour cette vie que je n'ai jamais eue, si je suis prête à laisser mon passé et mes erreurs derrière moi, si ma place est la bonne, si je n'ai pas vu trop grand au final, si je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive, si c'est vraiment fait pour moi… Est-ce que j'aurais un jour ma place dans ce monde où chacun juge sans prendre de pincettes, où ils se permettent de critiquer et condamner dès la première faute commise ? Est-ce que les gens m'apprécient vraiment pour ce que je suis maintenant et est-ce qu'ils comprendront un jour que le passé est le passé et qu'il faut un jour tourner la page ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? C'est ça que tu voulais que je te dise ? T'en veux plus ? T'en voulais peut-être pas autant ? Désolée si tu ne t'attendais pas à autant, si tu t'attendais à moins… Tu voulais que je te parle, c'est chose faite, maintenant laisse-moi seule. S'il te plaît. Va travailler. Je dois digérer ce qui vient d'être dit, accepter que rien ne sera ni parfait, ni rose, ni blanc, ni noir… Accepter les choses, les digérer et espérer qu'on pourra avancer avec ce qui vient d'être balancé dans la plus sincère des vérités.

Je me levais, pris ma veste, et quittais l'appartement. Les mots de Bella m'avaient tourneboulé, m'avaient fait mal, m'avaient tout simplement fait comprendre que rien n'était facile pour elle, qu'elle était encore fragile, et qu'elle aurait besoin de moi pour être à ses côtés quand elle douterait, quand elle aurait un coup de blues.


	20. All through the night

_**Hello tout le monde ! Ça va ?**_

_**J'avais dit sur Facebook (lien dans ma bio) qu'il n'y aurait pas de chapitre cette semaine. **__**Mais prise d'un élan d'inspiration, j'ai fini le chapitre ! **_

_**Voici le cinquième, sixième et septième mois de grossesse de Bella, toujours d'un point de vue alterné : cinquième point de vue de Bella, sixième point de vue d'Edward et septième point de vue de Bella. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je pense fort à MissMouette parce que ma belle, ton chouchou y sera ! Et aussi, on verra un nouveau personnage ! Bref, je me tais, je vous laisse lire tranquillement le chapitre 19 ! Comme d'hab les musiques seront sur **_

_**Bisous, Claire. **_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes -

**Aurore : **Merci toi de me lire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)

**Claire :**Oui, il y a une légère différence, du fait que j'avais plutôt le moral au début, et à la fin pas du tout... Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé, j'avais peur de me faire lyncher par certaines ^^

* * *

_**Cinquième mois de grossesse **_–

_(Sleeping At Last - All through the night)_

Edward et moi étions en pleine décoration et recherche de vêtements de bébés depuis déjà deux semaines… La crise que j'avais faite auparavant était passée, et mon homme faisait attention à moi, prenant de plus en plus de jours de congés. Aujourd'hui, nous allions chez le médecin pour la visite mensuelle, et nous n'avions pas encore décidé si nous voulions savoir le sexe de nos bébés.

« Tu veux savoir toi ? Demandais-je alors que nous déjeunions dans la cuisine.

« Oui, fit Edward. Comme ça on pourra vraiment faire leur chambre. Et toi ?

« Je sais pas… J'ai envie d'avoir la surprise, mais j'ai aussi envie de savoir, ris-je. On dit qu'on veut savoir ?

« Ça marche, sourit mon homme.

« Oh… Fis-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre. Viens voir…

Edward fit le tour du bar américain, et je posais ses mains sur mon ventre bien arrondi.

« Wow… Ça bouge là dedans.

« Oui, souris-je, émue. Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent ?

« Sûrement…

« Bonjour mes bébés… Aujourd'hui on va enfin savoir ce que vous êtes. J'espère que vous êtes un garçon et une fille, mais après, tout me va. J'ai hâte de vous voir mes anges…

« Nous avons très hâte, même ! Tout comme nous avons hâte de vous voir une fois hors du ventre de maman.

Edward et moi nous embrassâmes, et je partis me doucher et me préparer pour aller à notre rendez-vous, avant qu'Edward n'y aille à son tour. Nous partîmes de suite après à la clinique. Pour une fois, le médecin était à l'heure, et nous invita à entrer dans son bureau. Je m'installais sur le lit médical et mis mes pieds sur les étriers, ce qui fit rire le médecin.

« Pressée de savoir le sexe ?

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Souris-je.

« Pas que, mais ça en fait partie, mademoiselle Swan.

Il m'examina, et passa ensuite à l'échographie, Edward m'ayant rejointe. Nous nous tenions la main, regardant l'écran.

« Alors, alors… Où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ? Ah les voilà, les coquins ! Bah dis donc ça pousse là dedans ! Ils sont un peu plus grands et gros que la normale…

« Si madame arrêtait de manger des tortillas au fromage à 11h et à 16h puis à 22h…

« Edward ! Envie de femme enceinte… N'oublie pas.

« Mouais…

« T'insinues que je fais exprès d'en manger ?

« Non, du tout ! Alors, docteur ?

« Ouais, c'est ça, fais genre d'éviter la conversation, futur papa !

« Alors… Que je mette bien… Vous voulez savoir ?

« On est là pour ça, ris-je.

« C'est… Une fille… Et si l'autre bébé arrêtait de gigoter, je pourrais savoir… Une fille et… Un garçon ! Félicitations !

« C'est vrai ? On va avoir une fille et un garçon ?

« Vrai de vrai, mademoiselle.

« C'est génial !

« Bébé, je t'aime, fit Edward en m'embrassant.

« Moi aussi, souris-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir les prénoms, sourit le médecin.

_**Sixième mois de grossesse**_ –

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda Bella, assise sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

« C'est un sandwich au pâté, pourquoi ?

« Ça fouette ! Dis, on peut aller à Seattle ?

« Tu ne peux plus faire de longs trajets en voiture…

« Et en avion ?

« Non plus.

« Je voulais aller voir mon père… Fit-elle, déçue.

« Hey… On ira le voir après, avec nos bébés.

« Mais je voulais y aller maintenant moi, pleura ma chérie.

« Je sais qu'il te manque… Mais tu n'as plus le droit. Trois mois encore, et on ira. Je te le promets.

« D'accord, renifla t-elle. Je peux avoir des tortillas au fromage ? Fit-elle, toujours en train de renifler.

« Bien sûr, bébé.

Je partis fouiller dans le placard de la cuisine, et vis qu'il n'y en avait plus.

« On en a plus…

« Quoi ? On en a acheté avant-hier ! Et deux paquets en plus !

« Ben tu les as tous les deux mangés…

« Vas en chercher… S'il te plaît…

« Tu ne veux pas des Oréo à la place ?

« Non, je veux mes tortillas au fromage ! Va m'en acheter, s'te plaît, Edward…

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas les Oréo ?

« J'aime pas ça ! Je veux mes tortillas au fromage !

« Il est vingt-deux heures passé, le supermarché est fermé, maintenant.

« Tu mens.

« Quoi je mens ? Je ne mens pas !

« Vas m'en chercher !

« Sinon quoi ?

« Sinon on fait lit à part. Tu dors sur le canapé, et moi dans le lit.

« T'es vache, quand même.

« Je suis vache ? J'ai faim ! Tu peux aller m'en chercher, amour ? Fit Bella avec une moue de chien battu. S'il te plaît…

« Bon d'accord, soupirais-je.

Je mis ma veste et mes chaussures, et partis chercher les tortillas de ma chérie. Quand je revins, elle s'était endormie dans le canapé, un plaid sur elle. Je rangeais les paquets de tortillas et la réveillais pour qu'elle aille au lit. Je la couvris de notre couette, et rangeais la salle, avant de rejoindre Bella, qui dormait à poings fermés. Je m'endormis auprès de ma douce, ma main posée sur son ventre de femme enceinte.

_(Olafur Arnalds - This place is a shelter)_

Le lendemain, ma future épouse m'apporta le petit-déjeuner au lit, tout sourire.

« Je suis désolée pour hier…

« C'est pas grave.

« Tu aurais dû me dire non. C'était un caprice de ma part.

« Non, c'était une envie de femme enceinte. Et puis de toute façon, comme il y en avait plus, fallait en racheter, alors tu sais… Hier ou aujourd'hui, c'était pareil…

« D'accord. Tu m'aimes toujours hein malgré que je te fasse chier ? Fit ma Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr mon cœur… Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

Bella se mit à pleurer et se blottit dans mes bras, déversant son trop plein de larmes.

« Bella…

« J'ai l'impression de te pourrir la vie avec mes envies de femme enceinte… Pis regarde-moi… On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis facilement deux mois… Tu m'aimes plus ? Je suis grosse et moche, alors je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus m'aimer…

Les pleurs de ma chérie redoublèrent d'intensité, me sentant coupable de ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée… J'ai juste peur que tu me quittes pour une fille moins bouffie, moins grosse, moins méchante et moins capricieuse… Je suis méchante avec toi… Ce n'est pas juste alors que tu fais tout pour m'aider et me soulager…

« Bella, tu portes nos jumeaux ! C'est normal que tu aies pris du poids. Et puis tu n'es pas bouffie, ni méchante, ni capricieuse.

« Mouais, gémit-elle, mais j'ai pris genre dix kilos ! Je rentre plus dans certains trucs de grossesse ! Et pis… Jure-moi que tu m'aimes, même grosse et bouffie.

« Évidemment que je t'aime, Bella… Et puis ces rondeurs de femme enceinte te vont à ravir, mon ange. Je ne te quitterai sûrement pas pour ça. D'accord ?

« Promis ?

« Promis.

J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ses crises qu'elle faisait étaient plus qu'une crise à cause des hormones. Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à faire pleinement confiance à quelqu'un de peur d'être de nouveau abandonnée.

« C'est bon c'est passé ? Fis-je en lui caressant le dos. Je peux vous faire un bisou à tous les trois ?

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et je soulevais son t-shirt et déposais un baiser sur son ventre rebondi avant de lui murmurer que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

« Shhhh, fis-je en posant mon doigt sur les lèvres de Bella. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Vivons simplement ces prochains mois ensemble, heureux, sereins et confiants, d'accord ?

Ma chérie acquiesça, et je partis lui chercher son paquet de tortillas. Elle les mangea pendant que je buvais mon café et mangeais mon croissant, sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

_**Septième mois de grossesse **_–

Alice était à la maison pour organiser une « baby shower party » avec Esmé et les cousines. Elle voulait le faire 'comme les stars', avec des ballons, des lampions et banderoles. Nous avions même fait des cupcakes avec Esmé et mis des sachets de dragées dans des petites boîtes.

« Mais il n'y aura que vous… On sera six.

« Plus les garçons.

« Ouais mais c'est tout… C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, au final.

« Mais non ! Tu verras on va bien s'amuser ! Et puis Edward et moi, on t'a réservé une surprise !

« J'aime pas les surprises, Alice.

« Ben justement, je sais pas si tu vas aimer…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« Rien, rien…

« ALICE !

« Edward m'a aidé ! Je ne suis pas toute seule !

« Espèce de balance ! Tu sais qu'elle risque de me faire dormir sur le canapé pour le restant de ma vie si ça ne lui plaît pas !

« Tu verras que ça lui plaira.

« Hé les gars, je suis là, je vous entends, boudais-je.

On sonna, et je me levais, mais Alice m'ordonna de rester assise, dos à la porte.

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Parce que si tu vois la surprise, c'est plus une surprise !

« J'espère que tu n'as pas osé ramener ma mère ici.

« Bella…

Je me levais et me retournais. Carlisle, Alec et ma mère étaient là. Je regardais Alice et Edward, avant de me mettre à pleurer.

« QUI VOUS A DONNÉ LE DROIT DE LES INVITER ? SURTOUT ELLE ! Fis-je en pointant ma mère du doigt. QUI VOUS A DONNÉ LE DROIT DE LE FAIRE SANS ME CONSULTER ? SANS ME DEMANDER MON AVIS ?

« On croyait bien faire… Bella, on n'a qu'une mère… Fit Alice.

« ELLE M'A ABANDONNEE ET REFAIT SA VIE LOIN DE MOI ET DE MON PÈRE, NE DEMANDANT JAMAIS DE NOS NOUVELLES ! ET MAINTENANT QUOI ? MAINTENANT QUE MON PÈRE EST MORT, ELLE REVIENT, AVEC SES EXCUSES À DEUX BALLES ET ON FAIT LA PAIX ? DÉSOLÉE MAIS ÇA NE MARCHE PAS COMME ÇA !

Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre à double tour et me mis dans mon lit.

« Bella, ouvre-moi, fit Edward en frappant à la porte.

« NON ! VOUS SAVIEZ QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS LA VOIR ! VOUS SAVIEZ QUE JE LUI EN VOULAIS DE NOUS AVOIR ABANDONNÉS ! ET JE LUI EN VEUX TOUJOURS ! ELLE N'A MÊME PAS CHERCHÉ À ME REVOIR, À PRENDRE DE MES NOUVELLES ! QUELLE GENRE DE MÈRE FAIT ÇA ? QUELLE GENRE DE MÈRE ABANDONNE SA FAMILLE POUR REFAIRE SA VIE ? LA BABY SHOWER PARTY EST ANNULÉE !

« Bella… Ouvre-moi, mon cœur…

« ET PUIS POURQUOI T'AS ACCEPTÉ DE FAIRE ÇA ? POURQUOI EDWARD ?

« Je croyais bien faire… C'est ta mère, Bella… Comme dit Alice, on n'a qu'une mère…

« UNE MÈRE QUI N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ LÀ N'EST PAS UNE MÈRE ! JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS TANT QUE…

« Bella ? Chérie ? Écoute-moi, fit ma mère. Je n'ai pas eu le choix… On s'est mariés trop jeunes, nous avons eu un bébé dans la foulée… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… Et puis ton père…

« MON PÈRE EST MORT ! IL EST MORT ! N'OSE MÊME PAS PARLER DE LUI ! TU L'AS ABANDONNÉ ! TU NOUS AS ABANDONNÉ ! COMMENT PEUX-TU VIVRE AVEC ÇA ? COMMENT PEUX-TU TE REGARDER DANS LE MIROIR CHAQUE MATIN ? VISIBLEMENT TU NE REGRETTES RIEN VU QUE TU N'ES JAMAIS REVENUE ! TU AVAIS TOUT ! L'AMOUR ! LA FAMILLE ! UNE VIE PARFAITE AUX CÔTÉS DE PAPA ET MOI ! POURQUOI AS-TU TOUT GÂCHÉ ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE PARDONNE ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE T'APPELLE MAMAN ALORS QUE TU AS LAISSÉ PAPA DÉTRUIT PAR TON DÉPART, TELLEMENT DÉTRUIT QU'IL N'A JAMAIS PU REFAIRE SA VIE CAR IL NE CROYAIT PLUS EN L'AMOUR PAR TA FAUTE ? COMMENT ? SORS DE CHEZ MOI, MAINTENANT ! TU N'Y ES PAS LA BIENVENUE, ET TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS !

Je passais ma journée dans ma chambre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et finit par m'endormir, épuisée. Le lendemain matin, je décidais de sortir de la pièce, et découvris Edward, Alice et Jasper en train de dormir sur le canapé.

« Bella… Fit Edward en se réveillant.

« Je suis désolée…

Edward se leva, et me prit contre lui, embrassant ma chevelure.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que tu lui en veux…

« Je ne lui en veux pas, je la déteste. C'est de sa faute si mon père est mort.

« Bella, tu sais que c'est faux.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, me servit une tisane, et pris un croissant, avant de partir me doucher. Quand je revins au salon, Edward, Alice et Jasper déjeunaient dans la cuisine.

« Jasper, je peux te parler ? Seul à seul.

« Bien sûr, Bella.

Jasper et moi partîmes dans ma chambre, et je m'assis sur mon lit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Tu sais où ma mère est ?

« Au Baymont Inn, pourquoi ?

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Que je l'écoute…

« Tu crois ?

« Edward a raison… On n'a qu'une mère.

« C'est une sage décision… Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras la connaître un peu plus, aussi…

« Je ne veux pas la connaître. Juste savoir. Qu'elle réponde à mes questions.

Je cherchais le numéro du Baymont, et demandais sa chambre.

« _Allô ?_

« C'est Bella.

« _Bella ? Bonjour ma puce._

« Pas de ça, s'il te plaît. T'es dispo pour un petit-déjeuner ?

« _Oui… Quand ?_

« Au Sunny's sur la 44ème. Dans… Vingt minutes ?

« _Trente. Je ne suis pas encore douchée._

« Dans trente minutes au Sunny's.

« _Sans faute._

« À tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochais, et regardais Jasper. Il me sourit, et nous retournâmes au salon. Alice et Edward mangeaient les cupcakes de la baby shower party.

« Tu crois que Carlisle et Alec sont encore en ville ? Demandais-je.

« Je pense oui, sourit Alice.

« Alors la baby shower sera cet après-midi. Ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous.

« On n'a pas de rendez-vous à la clinique, nota Edward.

« Je sais. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère. Et pas de commentaires là-dessus.

« Je vais appeler Carlisle et Alec pour leur dire de venir cet après-midi. Quelle heure ?

« Quinze heures ce sera bien. Alice, tu viens m'aider à être potable ?

« Avec grand plaisir, Bella.

Une fois maquillée et coiffée, nous revînmes au salon et je mis ma veste en cuir vert. Edward me sourit et vint m'embrasser avant que je ne parte.

« À tout à l'heure, mon cœur. Sois gentille.

« Ça c'est à voir, mais je vais essayer… C'est promis.

Je saluais Alice et Jasper, et partis au Sunny's, stressée de ce qui m'y attendait, comme si revoir ma mère était quelque chose de terrible. Quand j'y arrivais enfin, je rentrais dedans, et m'assis devant la baie vitrée. Ma mère arriva au bout de cinq minutes plus tard, les traits fatigués.

« Bonjour…

« Assieds-toi.

« Comment tu vas ?

« Je vais bien, merci.

« Je suis désol–

« Je sais.

« De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée pour refaire ta vie avec un autre.

« J'ai rencontré ton père à la Push, alors que je n'avais que 18 ans… J'ai été immédiatement attirée par lui du fait de sa différence avec mes ex-petits amis : il était sérieux et responsable, mais aussi drôle et aimable. Nous avons passé nos journées ensemble, avant que je ne parte de Forks, où j'étais en vacances avec mes parents… J'ai promis à ton père que je reviendrais le voir un jour. Je suis revenue quelques semaines plus tard, et suis finalement restée à Forks pour de bon. Lorsque Charlie m'a demandée en mariage après deux ans ensemble, me marier sonnait merveilleux à mes oreilles... J'ai adoré le fait d'être mariée à ton père… Quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'étais excitée. J'allais avoir une petite fille avec l'homme que j'aimais. C'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. J'ai décoré avec grand soin ta chambre, j'ai appris à tricoter… Cependant, après quelques mois, tout a commencé à changer. L'air grisâtre et pluvieux de Forks me déprimait, et Charlie passait tout son temps au travail et à prendre soin de ses parents… Quand tu es née, rien y a fait, j'étais déprimée, fatiguée par cette vie que j'avais, et que je n'aimais pas… J'ai demandé à ton père de partir avec moi, loin de Forks… Mais il a refusé par rapport à ses parents, et quelques mois après, nous avons divorcé et Charlie a eu la garde exclusive… Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée, Bella… On m'a éloignée de toi, sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

« Alors papa m'a menti ?

« Il ne t'a pas menti… Pas complètement. Il a préféré te garder près de lui, car il savait que ma vie n'était pas assez stable pour que tu vives avec moi. Il t'a protégé de moi. Ça m'a détruite de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés… Mais chaque jour en me levant, je me disais que j'avais fait le meilleur choix du monde.

« D'accord. Je suis désolée pour hier… Je ne savais pas…

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Bella.

Le serveur prit nos commandes, et je restais des minutes sans parler, mal à l'aise d'avoir si vite jugé ma mère.

« Tu veux venir à la baby shower ?

« Si tu veux bien de moi…

« Quelle question, souris-je. Tu m'excuses ? Pause pipi.

« Pas de soucis.

Je me levais et allais aux toilettes. Quand je revins, ma tisane et le café de ma mère étaient servis, ainsi que mon yaourt aux fruits biologiques et sa gaufre au caramel beurre salé.

« Désolée… Les jumeaux appuient sur ma vessie.

« Pas grave. Les jumeaux ? Tu attends des jumeaux ?

« Oui, un garçon et une fille…

« Félicitations, sourit ma mère.

« Merci.

Nous mangeâmes notre petit-déjeuner tout en discutant. Ma mère s'était remariée à un joueur de baseball professionnel et ils vivaient ensemble à Jacksonville, où elle était devenue maîtresse d'école. Après avoir fini ma tisane et mon yaourt, je rentrais chez moi avec ma mère.

(_Peter Bradley Adams - Full Moon Song_)

« Il ne manque que Papa, souris-je tristement alors que nous finissions de tout préparer.

« Je suis sûre qu'il nous voit d'où il est, fit maman en prenant ma main.

« Tu crois ?

« Il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, ma puce.

Je souris, et Carlisle, Alec, les cousines et Esmé arrivèrent. Je les pris chacun dans mes bras, et ils saluèrent tout le monde.

« Vous avez choisi des prénoms ?

« On avait pensé à Charlie pour notre fille… Et pour le garçon, on n'a aucune idée encore, fis-je à Carlisle.

« D'accord. C'est bien d'appeler votre fille comme ça. Comme ça une partie de lui sera là.

« Oui, souris-je.

« On passe aux cadeaux ? Sautilla Alice.

« Les cadeaux ?

« Toute baby shower ne peut exister sans cadeaux !

« C'était pas obligé…

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Firent les cousines.

Tout le monde alla chercher les cadeaux, et je découvris d'adorables choses pour nos bébés. Renée avait tricoté une couverture pour chacun des bébés, Alice et Jasper nous avaient acheté des porte-bébés, Carlisle des bodies trop mignons marqués « j'ai les meilleurs parents du monde » sur chacun, Alec des tétines qui faisaient de la lumière, Esmé et Anthony avaient pris deux albums photo, un pour chaque bébé, et les cousines d'Edward avaient acheté deux coffrets remplis de produits pour bébés. Mais le plus beau cadeau d'Edward était de les avoir tous réunis pour cette fête magnifique que lui et Alice avaient organisés, l'idée première venant d'Edward. Après avoir mangé les cupcakes et rangé les cadeaux dans la chambre des jumeaux, nous partîmes nous balader tous ensemble.


	21. Born to tell you I love you

_**Hello tout le monde :) Comment ça va ? **_

_**Je commence ma formation demain matin, alors ça va pas être trop possible de publier mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour écrire pas mal lors des week-ends ! **_

_**On termine la grossesse de Bella dans ce chapitre et on retrouve un ancien personnage aussi ! :D Bref, bonne lecture à toutes, prenez soin de vous, comme toujours.**_

* * *

_**Huitième mois de grossesse**__ –_

« Faudrait peut-être qu'on fasse les valises pour la maternité… Non ? Demandais-je à Bella, qui s'empiffrait de Monster Munch, une de ses nouvelles envies de femme enceinte.

« Hm y a le temps, non ?

« Ben il reste à peine un mois avant que tu accouches.

Bella se leva, et on alla dans la chambre chercher la valise. On regarda ce qu'il y avait de confortable à mettre. Je pris de multiples pyjamas, des t-shirts et pantalons de survêtements à Edward, ainsi que des sous-vêtements et plein d'autres choses. On fit également la valise des jumeaux, avec des couches, bodies, pyjamas, bavoirs, chaussettes, chaussons, bonnets… La trousse de toilette fut faite également. On prépara la chambre, mettant les draps housse, couettes, doudous dans les lits, rangeant les vêtements dans la commode.

Nous mangeâmes ensuite devant la télévision, avant de nous apprêter et d'aller se balader un peu. Ça devait difficile pour Bella de marcher mais elle ne disait rien ou ne se plaignait pas, profitant de l'air de Denver. Ma chérie fit une pause au parc, s'asseyant sur un banc. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et on s'embrassa.

_(Your call - Secondhand Serenade)_

« Tu vas nous chercher deux granités ? Me demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr. À quoi tu le veux ?

« Hm… Ananas. Tiens, fit-elle en me donnant son porte-monnaie.

« Laisse. Je vais payer.

« Mais tu paies déjà tout…

« C'est pas grave, mon cœur. Je nous paie ça, d'accord ?

« D'accord.

Je l'embrassais et la quittais pour aller nous acheter deux granités, l'un à l'ananas, l'autre aux fruits rouges, puis je revins à ses côtés.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, mon ange ?

« Non, ça va. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu devrais te fatiguer plus vite…

« Je t'assure que ça va.

« D'accord, souris-je.

On rentra ensuite main dans la main, et Bella alla faire une sieste tandis que je rangeais l'appartement. Je reçus un coup de téléphone de ma sœur, qui me demanda de nos nouvelles. Nous restâmes au téléphone un bon moment, discutant de tout et de rien. Nous raccrochâmes après une heure à parler, et je finis de ranger, avant d'aller voir si Bella dormait toujours et d'aller m'allonger auprès d'elle. Le lendemain, Bella décida d'aller faire une longue marche.

« Faut que tu te ménages.

« Ouais, bah même quand je me ménage, j'ai mal au dos. Alors je marcher pour que ces deux petits monstres qui font la misère à leur maman sortent le plus tôt possible. Toi c'est facile, tu ne souffres pas, tu te la coule douce pendant que c'est MOI qui souffre ! Je veux aller faire une longue marche. C'est tout. Pis si je reste ici, je vais me faire chier comme un rat mort…

« Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai dit que je voulais bouger au lieu de tourner en rond, dormir, manger. J'en ai marre, pleura ma chérie. Je veux qu'ils soient avec nous… J'en peux plus…

« Hey… Bella…

Je soulevais son visage avec ma main afin qu'elle croise mon regard, et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit mal au cœur. Elle avait de la peine, de la souffrance, et la connaissant, elle devait le garder pour elle depuis un bon moment.

« Je sais que tu en as marre, mais on… Tu arrives au bout… Encore quelques semaines, et nos deux bébés seront là, avec nous. Je suis désolé que tu souffres autant…

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être si gentil avec moi alors que je ne suis qu'une sale garce qui te cries dessus à tout bout de champ ? Renifla Bella.

« Je suis gentil avec toi parce que ça fait partie de toi, et parce que je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

Je l'embrassais tendrement et on s'installa sur le canapé, la tête de Bella sur mes genoux.

_**Neuvième mois de grossesse**_–

« Je vais aller faire quelques courses, repose-toi, mon cœur. D'accord ?

« Oui maman ! Minaudais-je.

Avec un soupir, je grimpais non sans difficulté sur le lit, me mis sur le côté et fermais les yeux. Edward embrassa ma joue, et partis, me laissant dormir. Quand je me réveillais, mon homme était en train de me regarder.

« C'est pas beau d'épier… Fis-je en me frottant les yeux.

« Ce que je regarde est superbe.

« Tu regardes une jolie jeune fille qui a pris douze kilos, a les pieds enflés et… Outch.

Je sentis une douleur lancinante dans le bas de mon dos, et me tendit. Et une contraction de plus, la millième de la journée.

« Bells ? S'écria Edward.

« Bon dieu que ça fait mal ! Grimaçais-je. C'est juste une contraction.

« C'est passé ?

« Oui, je vais bien Fausse alerte, lui assurais-je. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Edward doutait de ma sincérité, et resta pour me surveiller quelques minutes pour voir si une contraction revenait. Voyant que c'était bel et bien passé, mon homme retourna dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, et je me rendormis un peu, mais une contraction apparut de nouveau, plus longue et plus douloureuse cette fois-ci.

« Edward… Oh punaise… Hmmmmm…

« Encore une ?

« Celle-là fait un mal de chien, punaise. Aide-moi à me lever, s'il te plaît.

Edward m'aida, et je sentis un truc s'écouler d'entre mes jambes à peine je fus levée. Je serrais la main d'Edward et il me regarda.

« Edward… Jour J !

« Quoi ?

« Je viens de perdre les eaux… Prends les valises. Ils arrivent ! AAHHHH…. Vite ! Oh punaise…

Ces contractions n'avaient rien à voir avec les précédentes, elles étaient plus violentes et puissantes. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part souhaiter que ça s'arrête. À chaque contraction, mon estomac se serrait, la douleur au bas du dos devenait de plus en plus intense, et les eaux continuaient de couler le long de mes jambes. Edward revint avec les valises, ma veste et mes ballerines puis on partit à la clinique. Arrivés là-bas on m'emmena dans un box et Angela, une sage-femme m'examina.

« Votre col est dilaté à un centimètre sur dix, il va falloir attendre un peu.

« Mais ça fait un mal de chien… Pleurais-je.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur, je suis là, fit Edward en prenant ma main.

« Bébé ? Tu restes avec moi hein ?

« Évidemment. Je ne pars pas.

La sage-femme me fit une échographie, et on vit nos bébés une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne soient avec nous. On m'amena dans une chambre et on me donna une blouse, ainsi qu'une tenue à Edward pour qu'il m'accompagne. Chaque contraction me réveillait, et la sage-femme vint me voir au bout d'une heure.

« On y est presque… Cinq centimètres. Donc dans une heure, maxi deux, vous aurez vos deux bébés.

« Si long que ça ?

« À voir, sourit-elle. Je reviens dans une demi-heure.

La sage-femme s'en alla, et je piquais du nez entre chaque contraction. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, la sage-femme revint et j'étais dilatée à sept centimètres.

« Tu y es presque, mon cœur…

« J'ai peur, Edward…

« Ça va aller, ma puce… On va le faire tous les deux. Ensemble.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi mon bébé.

Une heure passa, et je fus complètement dilatée. La sage femme installa les étriers et je me mis bien. Edward prit ma main, et m'embrassa.

« Vous pouvez commencer à pousser Bella, fit la sage-femme.

Je me relevais, et commençais à pousser à chaque contraction. Je repris mon souffle et poussais à nouveau. Je sentis la tête du premier bébé passer, et poussais un dernier coup.

« Et d'un. Bonjour, princesse… Bonjour maman et papa.

La sage-femme coupa le cordon, nettoya notre fille et la posa sur ma poitrine, avant de la reprendre. J'avais encore du travail. Je me remis à pousser pour que notre fils arrive enfin.

« Encore une poussée, Bella. Allez. Tu peux le faire…. Pousse, Bella. Vas-y. Maintenant.

Je poussais le plus possible, et entendis mon fils crier à plein poumons. Je me mis à pleurer de joie, et Edward embrassa mon front.

« Et de deux ! Fit Angela en posant notre fils sur moi.

Les pleurs de notre fils rejoignirent ceux de notre fille et remplirent toute la pièce. Je regardais Edward et nous nous embrassâmes.

« Ils vont comment ? Demandais-je à Angela.

« Ils vont très bien ! Tout va bien !

« Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur…

J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir ma propre famille que j'en pleurais de joie et de fatigue.

« Vous avez leurs prénoms ?

« Charlie pour notre fille, et Aaron pour notre fils, souris-je.

« Ce sont de très beaux prénoms, fit Angela.

On me monta dans une chambre et on nous apporta nos deux bébés lavés et langés. Je pris Charlie dans mes bras, et Edward prit Aaron avec lui.

« Ils sont magnifiques…

« Ils ont tes cheveux, fit Edward.

« Et tes yeux… Tu as appelé Alice et tout ?

« Pas encore… Je veux profiter d'abord de mes bouts de chou.

On resta un bon moment dans notre bulle, et Edward alla appeler tout le monde pour les prévenir. Je m'endormis avec Charlie contre ma poitrine, et quand je me réveillais, Edward était en train de changer Aaron, notre fille dormant dans son petit lit.

« Bonjour, maman…

« Hey, fis-je en me levant pour embrasser Edward. Coucou Aaron… Oh que tu es mignon… Ils vont bien ?

« Très bien… Alice et Jasper viennent cet après-midi. Ils sont à l'appartement avec Esmé et Anthony.

« D'accord. Tu as prévenu mon p… Ma mère ?

« Je lui ai laissé un message, je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

« Papa serait fier…

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'est, sourit Edward. Tu veux changer Charlie ?

« Tu me montres ?

« Avec plaisir.

J'allais déposer Aaron dans le lit, pris Charlie contre moi et Edward me montra comment changer nos bébés. Après cela, je partis me doucher, m'habiller, et me coiffer un peu avant qu'Alice et Jasper n'arrivent. Je mangeais le plateau de l'hôpital, qui était toujours aussi dégueulasse, nourrit les enfants, et ma belle-sœur et beau-frère arrivèrent avec des cadeaux et ballons plein les bras. Ils m'avertirent qu'Esmé et Anthony viendraient demain matin afin que je ne sois pas trop fatiguée par les visites.

« Vous avez abusé… Les enfants ont déjà tout ce qu'il faut…

« Oh ça… Tu verras qu'on n'a jamais assez de choses, surtout pour des jumeaux, sourit Jasper en posant les cadeaux sur la table.

« Je vous présente Charlie et Aaron Masen, fis-je.

« Ils sont magnifiques, fit Alice. Je peux prendre Charlie ?

« Évidemment, bêta !

Alice prit la petite contre elle, et lui fit un bisou, tandis que Jasper prit Aaron. Ils les bercèrent doucement, et échangèrent. Nous passâmes toute l'après-midi ensemble, et on ouvrit les cadeaux avant qu'ils ne repartent à l'appartement. Ils avaient achetés des tenues et accessoires trop mignons. Je les remerciais et autorisais Edward à rentrer se doucher et se reposer.

« T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

« Mais oui, t'en fais pas. Rentre, prends une douche et repose-toi. Tu les verras tout le temps une fois que nous serons rentrés tous les trois.

« D'accord. Je viendrais demain après-midi, si tu veux bien.

« Pas de soucis, souris-je.

Je l'embrassais et il partit avec sa sœur et son beau-frère à l'appartement. Je m'endormis peu après qu'ils soient parti, et me réveillais quand j'entendis Charlie et Aaron pleurer. Je les nourris et les changeais. En attendant mon plateau repas, je regardais la TV, Charlie contre moi, et tombais sur une série niaise comme pas deux. Je soupirais, et berçais ma puce, avant de la recoucher quand mon repas arriva enfin.

Après manger, je regardais la TV encore puis m'endormis, me réveillant en pleine nuit pour nourrir mes deux enfants. Le lendemain matin, je déjeunais et m'occupais de mes bébés, leur donnant leur bain, les changeais et les habillais. Le médecin passa pour voir comment j'allais et m'annoncer que je pouvais sortir le lendemain matin et j'eus ensuite la visite d'Esmé et Anthony.

Ils restèrent jusqu'après manger, et Edward les rejoint, avec des porte-bébés et des vêtements chauds. Nous allâmes nous balader un peu et je rentrais ensuite dans ma chambre pour me reposer. J'avais hâte de sortir de cet hôpital qui empestait les détergents pour me retrouver avec ma famille. Edward resta avec moi alors qu'Esmé et Anthony rentrèrent à l'appartement. Nous nous occupâmes de nos enfants, avant que je me repose. Le lendemain, matin, je me préparais afin de sortir de la maternité avec mes bébés, et je signais la décharge quand le médecin passa nous voir.

« Bon retour à la maison, sourit le docteur.

« Merci, docteur.

On rentra enfin à la maison, où tout le monde nous attendait. Maman et son mari, Carlisle et Alec avaient également fait le déplacement pour rencontrer Charlie et Aaron. J'appris ainsi qu'Alec avait été dans le même centre de désintoxication que moi avec l'aide de Carlisle. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à la maison, avant de finir la journée par une balade et on invita tout le monde au restaurant pour fêter l'arrivée de nos bébés, et nous rentrâmes ensuite en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper, le reste allant à l'hôtel.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#O#

« Que penses-tu de faire-part écru et gris ? Demandais-je à Alice.

« Hm je pensais plutôt à du rose et gris…

« Rose clair ?

« Nan fushia.

« Je veux des couleurs qui ne flashent pas… Quelque chose de sobre.

On regarda sur un site, et je trouvais mon bonheur dans de jolis faire-part rose clair et écru que je commandais.

« Tu vas inviter qui ?

« Tes parents, ma mère, Phil, Carlisle, Alec, tes cousines, tantes et oncles…

« Et Jacob ? Tu ne l'as pas appelé encore.

« Je sais pas si je dois l'inviter… Ça fait un peu ex-détenu de prison, tu vois…

« Et alors ? Pis d'abord, t'étais pas en prison, t'étais en centre de désintox…

« Ouais bah je me vois mal dire '_Je vous présente Jacob, il était en cure de désintox avec moi'_.

« Tu sais qu'on ne juge personne… C'est ton passé. Et on fera de même avec tes amis.

Donc ça ferait… Une quinzaine de personnes, quoi.

« Ouais, en gros, souris-je.

« Appelle Jacob, ma belle. Je suis sûre qu'il doit attendre de tes nouvelles.

« Oui maman ! Me moquais-je.

Je pris le papier que Carlisle m'avait donné, et composais le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, Jacob décrocha.

« _Ici Jacob Black._

« Jacob ? C'est Isabella Swan.

« _Genre la Isabella de Schick Shadel ? La Bella Swan qui a piqué une crise le soir de son arrivée et qui m'a piqué mes ciseaux pour se couper les cheveux ?_

« Celle-là même, Jacob.

« _Putain, si j'avais su que tu m'appellerais… Comment tu vas ?_

« Ça va et toi ?

« _Ça va. _

« Il paraît que tu es sorti ?

« _En effet. C'est Carlisle qui t'as dit ? _

« Oui, je suis contente pour toi.

« _Merci. Et toi ? Tu es soignée ? _

« L'amour m'a soignée, oui… Dis… Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

« _Je t'écoute._

« J'aurais aimé savoir si tu voulais venir à mon mariage…

« _À ton mariage ? Tu vas te marier ?_

« Oui, dans trois mois.

« _Ouah félicitations._

« Alors tu veux venir ?

« _Pourquoi pas, oui._ _C'est quand ?_

« Le vingt cinq juillet à 14h. Tu vis où maintenant ?

« _San Francisco, et toi ?_

« Denver…

« _Je pourrais passer te voir avant ton mariage ? Ce week-end ?_

« Ce week-end ça va pas être possible… Je vais chez mes beaux-parents.

« _Quand alors ?_

« Le week-end prochain, ça te va ?

« _Ouais, ça me va._

« Chouette.

« _Quoi de neuf sinon ?_

« Je suis maman…

« _Maman ?_

« Oui, j'ai eu des jumeaux il y a un mois.

« _Félicitations. Ils s'appellent comment ?_

« Charlie et Aaron.

« _Deux garçons ?_

« Un garçon et une fille.

« _D'accord. Je suis content pour toi._

« Et moi pour toi. On se retient au courant pour le week-end prochain alors ?

« _Ouais, je t'appelle dans le courant de la semaine pour te dire. _

« Ça marche. Passe une bonne fin de semaine, Jacob.

« _De même, Bella. Salut. _

Je raccrochais, et rajoutais Jacob à la liste des invités à notre mariage. Edward rentra du boulot alors je venais de donner à manger à nos petits bouts de chou.

« Ça a été ta journée ? Me demanda t-il après m'avoir embrassé.

« Oui, j'ai appelé Jacob pour lui demander s'il voulait venir au mariage, on a commandé les faire-part avec Alice, je me suis occupée des petits…

« Le mariage approche… Tu as été voir pour ta robe de mariage ?

« Pas encore, on doit aller demain. Tu m'as manquée.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Nous nous embrassâmes et Alice nous imposa de prendre notre soirée. Nous n'avions pas eu un moment à nous avec Edward depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

« Tu vas t'en sortir ? Demanda Edward.

« Mais oui ! Allez vous préparer, faites-vous un restaurant et un ciné, prenez une chambre d'hôtel et bais…

« ALICE ! Fit mon homme.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas eu le temps entre les réveils des petits, l'organisation du mariage et tout…

« On a très bien pu avoir le temps, insinuais-je. Tu n'étais pas là tout le temps.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, rit Alice en se couvrant les oreilles avec ses mains. Faites votre truc, et amusez-vous. Allez, filez vous préparer !

(_Blue Foundation – Eyes on Fire_)

Je partis me doucher changer, et enfilais une robe prune avec des collants opaques noir. Je me maquillais légèrement, et me coiffais, avant de revenir au salon. Edward avait mis une chemise et un jean, et nous partîmes au restaurant sans avoir réservé. On alla au restaurant chinois où ils proposaient un buffet à volonté, puis nous allâmes au cinéma voir un vieux film. En sortant du cinéma, nous nous baladâmes, avant de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel.

Arrivés sur le seuil de leur chambre, Edward me porta telle une mariée, et il me déposa soigneusement sur le lit une fois la porte fermée, avant d'enlever mes vêtements un à un, et d'embrasser et caresser chaque parcelle de ma peau laiteuse. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus rapidement, et lorsqu'Edward me fit sienne, je me sentis enfin complète. Plus rien autour de nous deux n'existait. Le son de nos gémissements emplissait la pièce alors que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de la jouissance, les mains d'Edward touchant chaque endroit sensible de mon corps en même temps qu'il me faisait l'amour. Mon corps tout entier se cambra sous l'effet de l'orgasme et mon homme ne tarda pas me rejoindre dans la plénitude que provoquait l'orgasme. Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre toute la nuit, se caressant et s'embrassant mutuellement.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, Bella. Pour toujours.

« Pour toujours.

Je l'embrassais et nous tombâmes dans les bras de Morphée alors que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.


	22. Chapter 23

**_Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ? :) Après trois semaines sans chapitre, voici finalement le chapitre suivant ! :D_**

**_J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours, malgré ça._**

**_J'espère aussi que vous avez été gâté(e)s pour Noël, et que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ^^_**

**_Gros bisous à toutes et à la prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction : le mariage !_**

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il va vraiment venir ? Demandais-je à Edward, alors que nous attentions dans le terminal de l'aéroport.

« Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas ?

« J'en sais rien… Tu sais, on était juste voisins de désintoxication.

On annonça que l'avion provenant de San Francisco allait atterrir, et nous attendîmes que Jacob arrive. Je le reconnus de suite à cause de sa démarche et de sa morphologie. Il vint vers nous et me regarda de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ?

« Regarde-toi, Bella…

« Quoi ? M'inquiétais-je. Je suis si moche que ça ?

« Au contraire… Tu es superbe.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise et décontenancée par ses propos, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

« Merci, Jacob. Je ne vous ai même pas présenté l'un à l'autre… Jacob voici Edward, mon fiancé, et Edward, voici Jacob, mon ancien voisin au centre et ancien drogué également.

Ils se serrèrent la main, nous sortîmes tous les trois de l'aéroport et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, où Alice et les jumeaux attendaient.

« Alors… Tu vas… Bien ?

« Bah écoute, ça va. Comme je te disais au téléphone, je vais me marier, je suis maman, et j'ai décroché de la dope, non sans mal. Et toi ? Souris-je tout en conduisant.

« Bah j'ai été jusqu'au bout de ma cure, et je n'ai pas replongé.

« Ah c'est bien ça. Félicitations.

« Merci.

On rentra, et Alice nous accueillit avec Charlie dans ses bras. Elle salua Jacob, et je pris ma fille dans mes bras.

« Où est Aaron ?

« Dans son parc, sourit Alice.

« D'acc. Tu veux un café ? Demandais-je à Jacob.

« Avec grand plaisir.

« Tu peux prendre Charlie avec toi le temps que je nous fasse un café ?

« Bien sûr. Coucou poupée, fit Jacob quand je lui passais ma fille.

Je souris, et allais à la cuisine, préparer une cafetière, tout en regardant Jacob s'occuper de ma fille. Edward était assez silencieux, s'occupant d'Aaron avec Alice. Une fois le café fait, on se mit autour de la table du salon. Après un café bien chaud, Jacob et moi décidâmes d'aller nous balader pendant qu'Alice et Edward gardaient les enfants.

« C'est bizarre, fit Jacob alors que nous nous asseyions sur un banc après avoir prit un café à emporter.

« Quoi ? Demandais-je.

« De se revoir après tout ce qui s'est passé…

« Ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai juste piqué tes ciseaux.

« Tu m'as demandé mes ciseaux, puis de la coke… Je t'ai fait chier en t'appelant 'miss cocaïne', et tu t'es cassée avec mes ciseaux pour couper tes jolies boucles brunes… Je t'ai énervée et tu m'as prise dans tes bras, car nous étions pareil, deux drogués coincés dans ce centre pourri de Seattle… Puis tu es allée faire ton examen médical, tu as appelé ton père, et quand tu es revenue, tu pleurais et je t'ai prise dans mes bras avant que tu ne m'embrasses. On est restés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au repas, et ensuite on est retournés dans nos chambres mais je t'ai rejointe… Le lendemain, tu es partie parce que ton père avait voulu venir te voir lors de la journée des familles… Et après plus de nouvelles.

« Tu te rappelles de tout… Wow…

« Eh oui. J'espérais que tu ne replonges pas.

« J'ai replongé…

« Ah… Que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ? On en parlera tout en mangeant. Et je paie.

« Je peux payer…

« C'est pour moi. On fêtera nos retrouvailles comme ça.

Je souris et on se leva pour aller manger dans un restaurant chinois. Je racontais alors ce qu'il m'était arrivée après que je me sois enfuie du centre, et Jacob me raconta ce qu'il était devenu depuis. Il était resté tout le long de sa cure au centre puis avait tout quitté pour s'installer à San Francisco. Peu de temps après, il avait rencontré Emma et s'étaient fiancés deux mois après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Après le repas, nous rentrâmes chez moi, et je défis le canapé lit pour que Jacob puisse y dormir. Alice, Jacob, Edward et moi discutâmes un peu avant de tous aller nous coucher. Le lendemain matin, nous préparâmes à manger, et nous allâmes au zoo avec les enfants, Edward, Jacob et Alice. Nous mangeâmes sur l'aire de repas du parc, discutant de tout et de rien. J'avais eu peur qu'Edward soit jaloux de Jacob, mais ils semblaient très bien s'entendre, blaguant et discutant de tout et rien. Nous rentrâmes peu après 16h, Jacob ayant son avion deux heures plus tard pour rentrer sur San Francisco auprès de sa chérie. Après un café, et de nombreuses discussions, j'accompagnais mon ami à l'aéroport avec mes enfants dans la double poussette.

« J'aurais pu prendre un taxi.

« Je tenais à t'accompagner…

« C'est gentil, Bella.

« De rien, souris-je. Alors tu viendras ?

« Où ça ?

« À mon mariage, banane !

« Sans faute.

« Alors tiens, fis-je en lui donnant un faire-part.

« Fallait pas…

« Monsieur Jacob Black, vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage d'Isabella Marie Swan et d'Edward Cullen grâce à ce faire-part choisi avec l'aide d'Alice, et vous avez droit à un plus-un.

« Un plus-un ?

« Tu ramèneras ta chérie !

« Ça marche. Merci pour tout, sourit-il en me prenant contre lui.

« Tu as toujours aussi chaud… Et de rien, Jake.

« On se revoit bientôt, alors.

« Absolument, monsieur casse-couilles.

« C'est comme ça que tu me surnommes ?

« Je t'appelais comme ça au centre.

« Ah oui c'est vrai.

« Tu vois tu as oublié des choses.

« Pas tout.

« Ce qui t'arrangeait d'oublier.

« On va dire ça comme ça.

« Tu devrais y aller.

« Ouais… Encore merci.

« Arrête de me remercier, ducon !

« Hey !

« Vas-y, tu vas louper ton avion ! Fis-je en le repoussant.

« D'acc. Alors à plus, Bells.

« À plus, Jake.

On se prit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se faire la bise. Je regardais Jacob monter les marches de l'aéroport, me faire un signe arrivé en haut, puis passer la sécurité avant de disparaître. Je rentrais avec mes bébés à l'appartement. Alice était partie et Edward faisait le repas.

« Ça y est ?

« Ouep.

« Il vient alors ?

« Oui, il sera là avec sa copine, souris-je.

Nous nous embrassâmes et nourrîmes nos enfants avant de les coucher. Nous regardâmes la télévision tout en mangeant collés l'un à l'autre. Je reçus un message de Jacob me disant qu'il était bien arrivé à San Francisco auquel je répondis, puis nous allâmes nous coucher.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# _WL _#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Nous étions à deux mois de notre mariage, organisé par Alice, et aujourd'hui, je devais aller réessayer ma robe avec ma belle-sœur et ma mère, venues toutes les deux pour le week-end. C'est les caresses de mon homme sur mes omoplates qui me tirèrent du monde des songes.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fit Edward.

« Pas grave. J'aime me faire réveiller comme ça, bébé, souris-je en l'embrassant. Tu vas bien ?

« Ça va et toi ? Faut vraiment que tu ailles essayer ta robe de nouveau ?

« Oh que oui, fit Alice en déboulant dans notre chambre.

« N'as-tu jamais appris à frapper, Alice ? Grognais-je.

« Désolée, sourit-elle. Allez debout les amoureux !

« Alice… Laisse-moi me réveiller. Pitié.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Ma mère est levée ?

« Oui, elle fait le ménage.

« Elle ne devrait pas…

« Ça lui fait plaisir.

Je filai alors dans la salle de bain laissant Edward avec ma mère et sa sœur. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillais et me coiffais à la va vite. Je retournais dans la cuisine et bus un café.

« Je les ai nourris et changés, sourit Renée. J'ai aussi fait le ménage.

« Merci… Mais tu n'étais pas obligée…

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Chantonna Alice.

« Dis donc, t'es de bonne humeur, remarquais-je.

« Quand il y a du shopping, je suis de très, très bonne humeur !

« Shopping ? Mais on ne va pas juste voir si ma robe me va toujours ?

« Pas que ! On va aussi faire les magasins ! C'est pas cool ?

« Euh…

« Quoi ?

« Je me doutais que tu me traînerais dans les magasins… Dans ce cas, il faut que je prépare.

« En effet, sourit Alice.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda Alice.

« Non, je réfléchissais, fis-je en souriant.

« À quoi ?

« Rien de bien intéressant.

Edward vint à côté de moi, et m'embrassa. Quand Alice et ma mère s'éclipsèrent un moment, Edward souleva mon menton et je le regardais. Je savais qu'il voulait savoir ce que j'avais.

« Ça va, lui assurais-je.

« Tu regrettes qu'on se marie ?

« Non, non, pas du tout.

« Mais ?

« Mais il y a beaucoup à faire – bien plus que je ne le pensais. Et ça me stresse car j'ai peur que tout ne soit pas près à temps.

« Tout sera bien réglé avant le mariage, c'est promis.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner, partis mettre ma veste et mon écharpe, avant d'embrasser Edward tendrement et de partir en compagnie de ma mère et ma belle-sœur.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies accepté, fit Alice avec un énorme sourire, alors que nous montions dans la voiture.

« On ne va pas faire ça toute la journée, si ?

« Ben si… Non ?

« C'est que les enfants…

« C'est un prétexte, ça. Edward peut très bien s'en occuper seul…

« Oui, c'est vrai.

Je poussai un soupir et nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard au centre-ville de Denver, où Alice me fit faire quasiment tous les magasins de la ville la matinée, et je soufflais de soulagement quand nous nous arrêtâmes dans une brasserie pour manger à quatorze heures. J'en profitais pour appeler Edward. Il avait couché les enfants, et avait décidé d'aller au parc quand ils seraient debout, changés et nourris. Après la pause repas, Alice continua à m'amener dans un tas de magasins, que ce soir de décoration, de chaussures et même de lingerie. Nous terminâmes par le magasin de robes de mariée. Heureusement, ma robe m'allait toujours, et maman se mit à pleurer en me voyant dedans.

« Maman… Ne pleure pas…

« Je sais que j'ai loupé les moments importants de ta vie, mais je ne compte pas louper celui-là, c'est promis.

« T'as intérêt de ne pas le louper, sinon je te trucide.

« Bella ! S'offusqua Alice.

« Bah quoi… C'est vrai ! Elle a loupé tous les moments où j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit présente… Alors je veux qu'elle soit là pour ce grand évènement.

On repartit de la boutique une fois les mesures reprises, et Alice voulut de nouveau aller ans d'autres magasins.

« Je crois que j'ai assez de vêtements là, Alice, fis-je les mains remplies de sacs de différents magasins.

« Tu ne deviendras pas Mme Edward Masen avec des vieux vêtements tous pourris et passés.

« Ils ne sont pas pourris et passés !

« Oh que si.

« Je les aime bien moi ! C'est confortable.

« Et ? Tu es une femme, pas un sac à patates.

Je ne réfutais pas, et nous rentrâmes après avoir fait quelques autres magasins. Edward nous attendait sagement, Aaron contre lui. Je vus son étonnement au vu du nombre de sacs que j'avais dans les mains, mais il ne dit rien, et se leva pour m'embrasser.

« Bonne journée ?

« Épuisante mais très bonne.

« D'accord. Tu as acheté quoi de beau ?

« Elle n'a rien acheté, j'ai tout payé ! Fit Alice.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je vous vois rarement alors je voulais en profiter… Fit-elle toute penaude.

« Rarement ? Tu viens tous les weekends ! Tu abuses !

« Mais j'ai les sous pour, Eddie.

« Même… Bref. Je t'enlève demain matin, me dit Edward. Et non, tu ne sauras rien.

« Chéri, je n'aime pas les surprises, et tu le sais.

« Tu devrais aimer celle-ci.

« Ah oui ?

« Je confirme ! Fit Alice.

« Parce que vous êtes tous au courant sauf moi ?

« Eh oui !

« C'est pas juste !

« C'est vrai, mais c'est marrant.

« Votre manie des surprises m'agacent.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ?

« Parce que souvent, certaines surprises ne sont pas de bonnes surprises. Bon c'est quoi ?

« Tu ne sauras rien, fit Edward.

« D'accord. Et bien pas de défilé sexy ce soir, Mr Masen.

« Ah t'es vilaine sur ce coup-là.

« Pas de bras, pas de chocolats, mon pote ! Fis-je en allant ranger mes affaires dans la chambre.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu m'as préparé ? Demandais-je après qu'Edward m'aie rejoint pour m'embrasser passionnément.

« Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.

« Donc ça te va si je ne te fais pas de défilé coquin ce soir ?

« Je peux avoir mon défilé coquin ? Fit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Non. Si tu me dis ce que tu as décidé de faire demain, je le ferais peut-être… Mais si tu refuses… Et bien… Pas de strip-tease ni de sexe jusqu'au mariage, fis-je, sérieuse.

« Bella Swan… T'es une vilaine fille.

« Tu crois ?

« Ouais… Tu es vraiment vilaine.

« Je ne serais pas vilaine si tu me dis où tu m'emmènes demain. C'est à propos du mariage ?

« Peut-être.

« Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas, ton défilé sexy, tu te le feras toi-même devant la glace.

« OK ! On va aller choisir nos alliances.

« C'est vrai ?

« Oui. Ça te plaît ?

« Quelle question, bien sûr que oui !

Je l'embrassais, et une fois les enfants couchés, Alice et Renée parties, je fis un défilé des plus sexys à mon homme, qui finit par me faire l'amour. Nous nous endormîmes juste après, et on se réveilla tôt, Edward voulant aller à la bijouterie le plus tôt possible pour qu'on puisse avoir le temps de choisir nos alliances. Après un petit déjeuner bien complet, nous nous préparâmes avec les enfants et nous allâmes à la bijouterie. Il y avait un sacré choix d'alliances et bijoux divers et nous prîmes notre temps pour choisir. La vendeuse vint nous voir, et nous lui demandâmes si nous pouvions voir différents modèles qui nous avaient plu. Nous choisîmes un modèle en or blanc, sur lequel nous fîmes graver les initiales de l'autre et la date de notre rencontre dans l'anneau. Une fois choisis, le vendeur les prit et les amena afin de les emballer et les mettre dans un petit sac. Edward paya et nous sortîmes de là excités comme des puces, mais surtout heureux.

« Ça fait un an et demi qu'on se connaît, souris-je.

« Déjà. Le temps passe vite. Et dire que dans deux mois, tu seras Mme Edward Masen.

« J'ai tellement hâte, fis-je en caressant la joue de mon bien-aimé, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ma vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite qu'elle n'est en ce moment. Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

« Vraiment ?

« Si je ne m'étais pas enfuie du centre, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, nous n'aurions jamais eu Aaron et Charlie, j'aurais toujours été une droguée, je serais peut-être mor…

« Bella…

« C'est vrai, Edward. Grâce à toi je ne suis plus une droguée, tu n'es plus un sex-addict… Qui sait ce qu'on serait en ce moment si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais mille et une fois rien que pour être de nouveau avec toi.

« Moi aussi, mon cœur.

Nous nous embrassâmes et rentrâmes chez nous après avoir fait quelques courses. Nous cuisinâmes et passâmes l'après-midi au parc avec nos deux enfants, avant de rentrer et de se reposer. Je m'endormis dans les bras de mon homme, lui murmurant des mots doux avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, exténuée.


	23. All Of Me

_**Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter une belle et heureuse année 2015, que la santé, l'amour, l'amitié, le succès soient au rendez-vous ! **_

_**Nouveau chapitre, l'un des derniers. **_

_**Lors du chapitre 21, j'avais dit que ce chapitre 22 serait le dernier mais je me sis rendue compte qu'il fait plus de 4000 mots et que je n'avais pas encore fait la lune de miel. **_

_**Alors du coup, le dernier chapitre fera office de lune de miel et d'épilogue ! :D  
**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, et à très très bientôt.**_

* * *

Fanny : Contente de te revoir sur FF, la miss :) Eh oui, les mecs sont faibles lol

* * *

PDV Edward ~

Nous étions assis autour de la table qui contenait le placement des invités pour demain, et le sujet était de savoir ce que nous ferions pour nos enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon.

« Les gars, vous faites quoi ce soir ? Demanda Alice.

« Je sais pas encore, fit Jasper. Et vous ?

« J'ai déjà tout prévu.

« Pas de club de strip-tease, objecta Bella. Ni de bar. Un truc soft. Je vous demande juste de me ramener Edward à l'heure demain, et en un seul morceau.

« C'est noté, Bells, sourit Jasper.

« C'est qu'elle serait jalouse, en plus, ricana Jake.

« Je suis pas jalouse. Je veux bien que vous vous amusiez, mais raisonnablement, d'accord ?

« T'en fais pas, Bella. Alors Alice, que m'as-tu concocté de si terrible ?

« Je ne dirais rien avant que ça commence.

« Oh ça, ça pue, ris-je.

« Mais non, rho, soupira ma sœur. Elle verra bien. Ce n'est rien de terrible, je te rassure.

On mit un point final au plan de table, et on aida mes parents à tout mettre en place – tables, chaises, bancs, barnum, etc. Ma mère nous remercia, et on put disposer de la maison toute entière. Nous donnâmes le biberon à nos enfants, avant d'aller se balader à Central Park et de rentrer pour 18h. Nous allâmes nous préparer, tandis que Bella jouait avec les enfants dans leur parc. J'allais l'embrasser avant de partir, et lui souhaitais une belle soirée.

« Pas trop d'abus, d'accord ? Sourit-elle.

« Promis mon cœur. Toi de même.

« Ça ne risque pas… Enfin je ne crois pas…

« Mais non, fit Alice. On sera sage comme des images, frérot ! Allez file !

J'embrassais une dernière fois ma future femme et descendis rejoindre Jacob, Jasper et Carlisle dans la voiture.

« Alors, le programme ?

« On va au bar…

Je fis les gros yeux à mon frère, mais il continua avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Juste une bière, du soda, des fléchettes et un billard. On sera rentrés pour 23h grand max, fit Jasper. Ça te va ?

« Ouais. Et une seule bière, les gars. Une seule. Je ne tiens pas à être saoul demain.

« Promis.

Carlisle démarra, et on partit dans un bar dans le Queens. Une fois arrivés, on commanda une bière, blonde ou brune selon les goûts sauf Carlisle qui était le conducteur, et on trinqua à mon enterrement de jeune garçon.

« Que tu sois le mec le plus heureux de la terre, mec ! Fit Jasper. Santé !

On fit tinter les pintes, et on s'installa au billard. Je fus le premier à jouer, Jacob face à moi. J'étais assez bon au billard, de ce que je me rappelle, mais Jacob était visiblement meilleur que moi. Je perdis ma partie, et Jasper et Carlisle prirent nos places pendant qu'on sirotait nos bières.

« Tu dois être fier de Bella… Fit-il.

« Très, oui. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que c'était mal parti.

« Faut savoir l'amadouer… Au départ c'est un peu comme le rodéo, mais après c'est bon.

« Exactement. Elle était comment au centre ?

« Oh bah tu sais, elle est pas restée longtemps… Le jour où elle est arrivée, elle a piqué un scandale, t'imagine même pas. Elle a insulté l'infirmier de tous les noms et a refusé de manger. Le lendemain, elle a déboulé dans ma piaule demander mes ciseaux et j'ai refusé jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise 's'il te plaît'. Quand je suis allé la voir de peur qu'elle ne se taille les veines, elle avait coupé ses cheveux courts, et ça n'était pas franchement réussi, rit-il. Elle avait des mèches plus longues derrière.

« Elle est partie après, non ?

« Elle est partie le lendemain, quand elle a vu son père qui était là pour la journée des familles. Elle ne voulait pas le voir de suite et il n'a pas écouté…

« Je l'ai rencontré ce jour là, j'allais à Vancouver après avoir fui le centre moi aussi. Mais je suis resté plus longtemps qu'elle là-bas.

« T'avais quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

« Je me… Tu vois… Fis-je en faisant le geste. Un peu trop souvent.

« Comme tous les mecs, quoi.

« Non, plus. C'était frénétique… Jusqu'à en avoir mal, tu vois.

« Ah ouais… Je pensais que tu avais les mêmes soucis que Bella.

« Non. Mais je suis soigné.

« Tant mieux, mec.

La partie Carlisle/Jasper se termina par l'échec de Jasper, et on décida de faire une autre partie « gagnants VS perdants », après avoir siroté le reste de nos bières. Je gagnais contre Jasper, et Jacob gagna contre Carlisle. Après cela, on fit une partie de fléchettes, et on rentra à la villa.

« Alors ça t'a plu ? Demanda Jasper.

« Oui, beaucoup. Merci les gars.

« De rien.

En arrivant dans ma chambre après m'être douché, je vis que Bella m'avait laissé un mot sur notre lit.

_Edward,_

_Je suis en sécurité avec les filles au spa. J'ai hâte d'être enfin tienne demain. _

_Les enfants ont été nourris changés et baignés, tu n'as juste qu'à dormir paisiblement. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella._

Je m'endormis comme un bébé, seul dans le lit conjugal en attendant que ma douce rentre de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

PDV Bella ~

Après une longue balade avec les enfants à Central Park, Edward et moi rentrâmes à la villa. Aucun de nous ne savait ce qu'on nous avait préparé pour nos enterrements, et j'espérais qu'Alice ne me ferait pas de coups bas. Edward et les garçons partirent se préparer, tandis que je jouais avec les enfants dans leur parc. Mon homme vint m'embrasser avant de partir, et me souhaita une belle soirée.

« Pas trop d'abus, d'accord ? Souris-je.

« Promis mon cœur. Toi de même.

« Ça ne risque pas… Enfin je ne crois pas…

« Mais non, fit Alice. On sera sage comme des images, frérot ! Allez file !

Une fois mon homme parti, Alice revint, et me demanda de me préparer. Une fois embrassé les enfants et laissés auprès d'Esmé, je sortis de la villa, et Alice me banda les yeux.

« Alice, si tu m'emmènes voir des chippendales, je te tue.

« Mais non, rho. Tu vas voir tu vas a-do-rer !

On m'aida à monter dans la voiture et après un peu de route, on s'arrêta enfin. Je sortis non sans mal de la voiture, et Alice se mit derrière moi.

« Prête ?

« J'ai le choix ?

« Hm… Non ! Rit-elle. Prête ?

« Oui.

Elle m'enleva le bandeau et je me retrouvais en face de l'Euphoria Spa, un des plus beaux spas du quartier de Soho à New-York. Je me retournais et regardais Alice, étonnée.

« Alice je ne peux pas, c'est hors de prix.

« C'est Esmé et moi qui te payons ça.

« Même… C'est gênant…

« C'est gênant d'avoir des soins du visage et du corps afin d'être parfaite pour demain ?

« Un peu, oui car ça doit coûter extra cher.

« On s'en fiche du prix tant que tu te fais chouchouter !

« Bon ok…

« Cool ! Alors allons-y !

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années nous accueillit et nous donna de quoi nous changer ainsi que le programme.

_**Formule « Jeune mariée »**_

_Bientôt le jour J ? Euphoria Spa vous propose dans sa formule « jeune mariée » différents soins pour être rayonnante pour ce jour fabuleux. _

**_\- Gommage visage au sucre._**

_\- Soin du visage au chocolat. _

**_\- Massage californien aux huiles essentielles._**

**_\- Massage corporel aux pierres chaudes. _**

**_-Bain de boue relaxant et purifiant._**

_\- Sauna._

_\- Épilation jambes, maillot et aisselles._

_Toute l'équipe de l'Euphoria Spa est à votre service pour toute question. _

Je regardais Alice, et lui souris.

« Tu as la même formule que moi ?

« Non. J'ai la formule « Demoiselle d'honneur », moi. Gommage visage au sucre, soin du visage au chocolat, massage shiatsu, et sauna.

« D'accord. J'ai hâte.

« Ah bah tu vois que je t'ai pas traînée n'importe où ! Rit Alice. Allez, allons nous changer !

On alla dans les cabines, et on se déshabilla complètement, avant de revêtir un maillot deux pièces et une robe de chambre fournis par le spa. Je partis avec Giana et les filles pour les soins du visage. C'était tellement relaxant que je manquais de m'endormir. Ensuite, je partis avec Giana pour les massages et j'allais ensuite au bain de boue. Une fois cela fait, je retrouvais Alice au sauna.

« Alors ?

« Ça fait trop du bien, punaise. Je me sens toute légère.

« Attends le pire arrive, là. Épilation de partout ! Comme ça tu seras douce comme un bébé.

« Mais je suis déjà douce comme un bébé…

« Même en bas ?

« Alice ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas en friche, ris-je.

Nous nous mîmes à rire, et on m'appela pour l'épilation quand le sauna fut terminé. Les filles allèrent se doucher, tandis que je suivais Giana. J'étais mal à l'aise d'être complètement nue, mais Giana me rassura et tout se passa bien. L'épilation terminée, j'allais me doucher et me rhabiller pour retrouver les filles à l'accueil du spa. Je remerciais Alice de ce moment très agréable, et remerciais l'équipe du spa pour leur accueil génial. Ma belle-sœur paya, et on sortit de là détendues et reposées.

« On rentre, maintenant ou tu as prévu quelque chose d'autre ?

« J'ai autre chose pour toi. On ne dort pas à la maison ce soir.

« Quoi ? Mais le mariage, Alice !

« On sera revenues bien avant qu'il ne débute, rassure-toi.

« On va où ?

« Tu ne sauras rien !

Elle me banda les yeux une nouvelle fois, et on reprit la route, mais cette fois-ci ça ne dura pas longtemps. Alice m'aida à sortir, et me traîna par la main sur quelques mètres.

« Attention, il y a des marches.

« Alice…

« Relax, Bella ! C'est rien.

Je montais les marches sans soucis, et entendis le bruit d'une clef dans une porte. On monta encore quelques marches, et Alice me prévint qu'on montait dans un ascenseur.

« On est dans un hôtel ?

« Non.

« Ben on est où, alors ?

« Tu verras bien, rho !

J'entendis le 'ding' de l'ascenseur, et Alice m'entraîna dans un couloir, et on s'arrêta. Encore une porte à ouvrir, et j'entrais dans la pièce.

« T'es prête ?

« Non, pas trop.

« Bella !

« Bon ok. Oui je suis prête !

« TADA ! Fit-elle en m'enlevant le bandeau.

J'hoquetais face à la surprise de taille. Notre appartement avec Edward à Denver avait été déplacé à New-York. Tout était là : le canapé, la cuisine…

« Alice…

« C'est le cadeau d'Esmé et Anthony pour votre mariage. Edward est bien évidemment au courant, car il a aidé au déménagement des affaires.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est parti plus tard que moi de Denver ?

« Oui, madame. Alors, ça te plaît ?

« Je sais pas quoi dire…

« Merci suffirait, tu sais.

« Alors merci beaucoup… Vraiment. Je suis touchée.

« On voulait que toi, Edward et les enfants soyez plus près de nous. Et tu seras plus près de ta mère, aussi.

« Aussi, oui.

Je fis le tour de l'appartement. Il y avait de nouvelles choses, mais tout était comme à Denver. La chambre de nos jumeaux était la même, la notre aussi, à part le linge de lit qui était neuf. La salle de bains était plus grande et comportait à la fois une douche et une baignoire. Je remerciais Alice et on trinqua à mon mariage.

« Tu veux du champagne ?

« Non merci.

« T'es enceinte ou quoi ?

« Non, non. Je suis malade avec le champagne, mentis-je.

En effet, j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte d'un peu plus de six semaines il y a quelques jours. Je comptais l'annoncer lors du mariage devant tout le monde. Alice prit une flûte de champagne et moi un verre de jus d'orange, et nous trinquâmes à mon futur mariage. Après cela, nous regardâmes une comédie à la télé avant d'aller nous coucher vers deux heures du matin.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#O#

Le jour J était finalement arrivé. Nous étions rentrées avec Alice en fin de matinée, et ma meilleure amie et ma mère s'étaient affairées autour de moi pour me coiffer et me maquiller afin que je sois la plus belle.

« Comme le veut la tradition… Pour qu'un mariage soit heureux et dure toute la vie, il te faut quelque chose de bleu et d'ancien, fit ma mère en me donnant un écrin champagne que j'ouvris. C'est le peigne de ta grand-mère maternelle. J'ai fait remplacer les rubis par des saphirs.

« Il est magnifique, maman…

Alice me le mit dans les cheveux, et ce fut au tour d'Esmé de me donner quelque chose.

« Quelque chose d'emprunté, fit Esmé. C'est la jarretelle que j'avais lors de mon mariage avec Anthony. Prends en grand soin.

« C'est promis.

« Et quelque chose de neuf, sourit Alice. C'est-à-dire ta robe. Maintenant que c'est fait… Tu es parfaitement parfaite, Mlle Swan et tu es officiellement prête à t'unir à mon frère.

Je souris, et me levais afin de m'admirer dans le miroir. J'étais méconnaissable. Mes cheveux mi-longs avaient été ramassés en un chignon classique auquel avait été rajouté le peigne de ma grand-mère, mon maquillage était simple mais très joli, et ma robe blanche était en concordance avec tout le reste. Un toussotement me fit tourner la tête vers la porte de la pièce, et je découvris Carlisle adossé sur le chambranle.

« Tu as vu Edward ?

« Oui, il va bien.

« Bien ?

« Quoiqu'un peu stressé… Enfin… Il ne peut pas rester en place, rit-il. Une vraie bougeotte. Oh Alice, j'ai les bouquets.

« Merci Carlisle, sourit mon amie en les prenant.

« Tu es superbe, Bella.

« Merci, rougis-je.

« Tu es prête ? Me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, souris-je.

_(All Of Me - John Legend (Boyce Avenue Cover))_

Je marchais jusqu'à lui, et il embrassa ma joue. Je pris son bras, et nous descendîmes prudemment les marches de l'escalier avant d'aller jusque la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin d'Esmé. Je découvris des arches décorées de tulle, roses et orchidées, des pétales de roses partout par terre, un long chemin qui me menait directement à l'homme de ma vie. Au fur et à mesure, je découvris le visage de tous ceux qu'Edward et moi aimions, que ce soit des amis, de la famille, ou juste des connaissances. Enfin arrivée auprès d'Edward, je remerciais silencieusement Carlisle, et pris la main de mon futur époux.

« Tu es tellement belle…

« Merci.

La cérémonie commença enfin, l'échange de vœux fut simple, et le grand moment où le pasteur nous demanda la question fatidique arriva.

« Je te promets, Edward Anthony Masen, de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

« Je te promets Isabella Marie Swan, de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

« Edward Anthony Masen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, de lui jurer fidélité et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« Je le veux.

« Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent, de lui jurer fidélité et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« Je le veux.

Nous nous passâmes la bague au doigt, et le pasteur nous déclara enfin mari et femme. Edward posa ses mains sur mon visage, et m'embrassa tendrement, baiser auquel je répondis. Je réalisais alors ce qu'il venait de se passer : il était mien, et j'étais sienne pour toujours. Plus rien, à part la mort, ne pourrait dorénavant nous séparer. Nous nous embrassâmes encore, avant de faire face à l'audience qui nous applaudissait.

« Pour toujours…

« Et bien plus, Mme Edward Masen.

Nous nous avançâmes vers la foule, qui nous félicita et Alice demanda à tout le monde de se diriger vers le lieu de la réception, à quelques pas de l'autel. L'ouverture de la réception commença par la danse des mariés. Je pris la main d'Edward, alors que la musique commençait. Nous tournoyâmes sur nous-mêmes, enlacés l'un à l'autre, ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward. Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent, puis Esmé et Anthony. Une fois la danse finie, Esmé invita tout le monde à se servir au buffet qu'elle et ma mère avaient entièrement fait. Après que tout le monde ait été servi, nous nous éclipsâmes afin de coucher nos jumeaux, et ce fut le moment des discours, Alice sautilla jusque la petite scène.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment préparé de discours, donc je vais improviser, rit ma belle-sœur. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleure épouse pour Edward que Bella. Comme on dit souvent, les opposés s'attirent, et je vous jure que c'est le cas pour ces deux zigotos. Mais des fois la différence entre deux personnes fait la force du couple. En tout cas, je suis fière de vous deux, vous avez surpassé tous les obstacles à surpasser main dans la main, sans jamais décevoir ou repousser l'autre. Soyez heureux, profitez de votre vie à cent pour cent.

Tout le monde applaudit Alice et but une coupe de champagne, et Esmé prit la place de sa fille.

« Edward et Bella sont deux personnes merveilleuses et complémentaires, si complémentaires qu'ils ne font plus qu'une seule et même personne, comme s'ils fusionnaient. Le fait qu'ils se soient trouvés et qu'ils s'aiment me rend on ne peut plus heureuse, et je pense que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. J'ai vu comment Edward regardait Bella la première fois qu'on la vue. J'ai tout de suite su qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se regardaient avec amour, ils sont comme deux aimants, jamais très loin de l'autre, toujours synchro. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi altruiste, sage, compatissante et gentille que Bella. Anthony et moi sommes fiers de vous les enfants, soyez heureux.

Ma belle-mère retourna à table et Carlisle y alla, tout souriant et confiant.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, c'était une toute autre fille qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais inquiet pour elle, sachant qu'elle jouait constamment avec le feu. J'ai rencontré Edward dans des circonstances assez… Étranges. J'étais persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, et que leur 'relation' se terminerai mal. Mais ensuite, j'ai appris à les connaître tous les deux, et ce sont des personnes fabuleuses en dépit de leur passé. Bella, je suis sûr que ton père est fier de toi d'où il est. Toutes mes félicitations.

Je souris, et vit ma mère se lever. J'espérais qu'elle ne dise que du bien d'Edward et moi, et pas de mal, quand bien même que nous soyons désormais en bons termes.

« Quand Bella m'a dit qu'elle allait se marier avec Edward, j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'elle fasse la même erreur que moi : qu'elle se marie trop jeune et qu'elle gâche sa vie. Mais quand elle m'a invitée à venir chez elle et Edward, j'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas une erreur. Ils étaient prêts, sérieux, responsables et conscients que le mariage est quelque chose d'adulte et de sacré. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi, Bella. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure mère du monde, et que tu as du grandir et mûrir très vite avec ton père, mais au final, ça ne te dessert pas, au contraire. Ça fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et c'est super de voir ce que tu es devenue. Je vous souhaite sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde, car vous le méritez amplement tous les deux.

Ce fut mon tour, et mes mains devinrent moites rien qu'à l'idée de parler devant tous les invités et devant Edward. Je me levais et pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier d'être venus célébrer ce merveilleux événement avec nous. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été des plus marrantes, il faut l'avouer. Mais grâce à Edward, je peux enfin dire que j'ai de la chance. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où ni comment je serais… On est parti sur le mauvais pied, mais tout ça est derrière nous. Qui aurait cru que je serais mariée, maman et heureuse ? Pas moi, en tout cas, si quelqu'un me l'avait dit deux ans auparavant je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'ai une famille géniale, des amis géniaux, une belle-famille géniale… Tout ce que j'avais voulu étant enfant. Alors merci à tous, mais surtout à Carlisle et Edward, qui m'ont bousculée et grâce à qui je suis ici, aujourd'hui. Bébé, je t'aime et je voudrais te dire que bientôt nous serons cinq…

Tout le monde hoqueta, et Edward sauta sur ses pieds pour venir m'embrasser. Il prit le micro et parla tout en me gardant près de lui.

« Ma jolie femme croit que c'est elle la chanceuse, mais je crois que c'est moi le plus chanceux d'entre nous. Il est impossible pour quiconque d'être plus chanceux que moi. Je t'aime mon cœur. Vous pouvez dorénavant disposer, que ce soit de la piste de danse ou du buffet.

Je souris, et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues rougies sans que je m'en rende compte.  
La musique recommença et tout le monde se dispatcha entre le buffet et la piste de danse. On vint également nous féliciter pour le bébé à venir, puis nous allâmes manger entourés de nos familles. Après cela, Edward m'invita à danser, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule entourant son cou de mes bras tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu es enceinte de combien ?

« Un mois et demi…

« C'est super.

« Merci pour l'appartement… Alice m'a fait visiter.

« Ça te plaît ?

« Absolument. C'est parfait…

La musique s'arrêta, et Alice monta sur l'estrade. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser, et ma belle-sœur rit la parole.

« Bella, Edward, il est temps pour vous de monter vous changer pour partir vers votre lune de miel !

« Lune de miel ? M'interloquais-je. Et les enfants ?

« Esmé et Anthony vont s'en occuper, fit Alice. Ne vous en faites pas. Filez vous préparer, tout est dans votre chambre.

Je souris, et nous nous éclipsâmes dans la maison. Alice avait mis sur le lit deux tenues. Pour ma part, une robe violine m'attendait, et pour Edward une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon de smoking noir. Nous nous changeâmes et j'embrassais Edward.

« Où allons-nous ?

« C'est une surprise. Et oui je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, mais tu vas adorer celle-là.

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance, fis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous redescendîmes après avoir embrassé nos enfants. La voiture d'Edward était garée devant la maison, les invités étaient de chaque côté de l'allée. On remercia tout le monde d'être venu, et je montais dans la voiture. Edward démarra et klaxonna avant de quitter la rue. Nous partîmes à l'aéroport, et les bagages partirent dans la soute.

« Alors, notre destination ?

« Je te dirais qu'une chose : Europe.

« On va à Paris. Non ?

« Oui, on va à Paris, la ville des amoureux.

« Trop cool !

On alla dans la salle d'embarquement, et on attendit de pouvoir monter dans l'avion, collés l'un à l'autre, les mains d'Edward sur mon ventre.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, Mme Masen.


	24. Love me like you do

_**Hello tout le monde ! Ça va ? **_

_**Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre (j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir posté depuis au moins un an mdr) tout beau tout mignon. **_

_**Bref, une lune de miel quoi ! (Je le dis avec un super accent bien brestois, en plus !)**_

_**Dernier vrai chapitre, car le prochain sera un épilogue, et j'hésite entre deux versions... Nane va m'aider à peser le pour et le contre, me taper au besoin, car j'étais partie sur un truc vraiment très vilain... À voir ^^ **_

_**Je peux pas vous dire quand cet épilogue sera malheureusement, car je suis en stage pour deux semaines, puis retour au centre, puis stage encore... Pour faire court, c'est speed ^^ Mais de nouvelles choses vont arriver, dont une participation à un concours (je ne dis pas chez qui ni le thème, à vous de me trouver !)**_

_**Merci encore de continuer à me suivre, même si vous êtes moins nombreuses !**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) **_

_**À très bientôt, **_

_**Claire.**_

* * *

Une caresse fraîche me réveilla alors que je m'étais assoupie dans l'avion nous menant à Paris.

« On est bientôt arrivés ?

« Oui, il reste une demi-heure de vol.

« Dis, on va dormir où ?

« J'ai loué un loft au dernier étage d'un immeuble dans les beaux quartiers avec vue sur la rue.

« Wow, je suis gâtée… Un appartement à New-York… Un loft avec vue sur Paris…

« Ça te plaît au moins ?

« Et comment ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Le pilote annonça la descente de l'avion, et après une vingtaine de minutes, nous posâmes le pied sur le territoire français. Il faisait bien plus frais qu'à New-York, mais c'était agréable. On récupéra nos bagages, et on prit un taxi en sortant de l'aéroport afin de rejoindre le loft. Nous arrivâmes dans le dix-huitième arrondissement, et on s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment. Edward paya le taxi, et on sortit de la voiture, tandis que le chauffeur de taxi sortait nos bagages du coffre. Mon homme m'invita à entrer, et on prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

« Prête ?

« Toujours, mon cœur.

Edward ouvrit la porte d'entrée, me porta pour passer le seuil, et je découvris un loft immense. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une grande cuisine aménagée, un salon avec TV écran plat et une cheminée, une salle à manger. Au premier, il y avait une mezzanine avec une chambre, une autre chambre, une grande salle de bains et un dressing. Par la chambre, on pouvait accéder à la terrasse qui donnait sur la ville toute entière. Edward se mit derrière moi et embrassa mon cou, ses mains autour de mes hanches.

« Alors ?

« C'est parfait, Edward… Merci.

« De rien. Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais tendrement.

« Ça te dirait d'aller visiter le Sacré-Cœur ? Ou la Tour Eiffel ?

« Hm je préférerais profiter de mon homme… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Je vois très bien, fit-il en m'embrassant.

_(__The Weeknd – Earned It__)_

Sa bouche embrassa doucement mon cou tandis que mes mains touchaient chaque parcelle de son dos. Mon mari me porta dans la chambre, et nous nous déshabillâmes. Le corps _parfait_d'Edward se mit au dessus du mien et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Mon homme murmura mon nom contre ma peau, avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il revint à ma bouche, et m'embrassa torridement.

« S'il te plaît, Edward, soufflais-je.

Edward sourit, et mes jambes le collèrent à moi, son sexe contre le mien. Il me fit l'amour doucement, augmentant au fur et à mesure la cadence de ses coups de reins, ses hanches claquant contre les miennes. La chaleur en moi m'emplit de plus en plus, et je sentis l'orgasme grandir doucement à chacun de ses vas et viens, de plus en plus rapides. Après quelques poussées d'Edward, l'orgasme nous emporta tous les deux très intensément, nous faisant gémir. Edward se mit à côté de moi une fois hors de moi, et je posais ma tête contre son torse.

« Ça va ? Me demanda t-il alors que je récupérais doucement.

« Parfaitement bien… Je suis tellement heureuse.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

On s'embrassa et on alla se doucher. Nous décidâmes d'aller manger dans une petite basserie pas loin du loft. Après cela, on rentra, je dormais debout, fatiguée par le décalage horaire et par le mariage. Je me mis au lit auprès de mon mari, ma tête contre son torse.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, fis-je.

« Pour quoi, Bella ?

« Pour tout, en fait. M'avoir tiré de ma misère… M'avoir secoué les puces… M'avoir donné tout dont je rêvais étant gamine : une famille, des enfants, un mari, une vie parfaite… J'ai l'impression que tu me donnes plus que je ne te donne en retour…

« Bella… Tu me donnes tellement, au contraire. Tu n'imagines pas combien tu me combles de bonheur : J'ai trois enfants, dont un à venir, je suis marié à la plus belle et intelligente des femmes… Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que depuis que je t'aime, Bella. Et mon amour pour toi ne fera qu'augmenter chaque jour un peu plus, fit-il en m'embrassant. Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_(Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do)_

Edward déposa des dizaines de baisers sur mon visage, avant de continuer sur mon cou, de m'enlever mon haut, et de poursuivre en descendant jusqu'où je voulais qu'il aille. Mon corps tout entier frissonnait à chaque fois que ses lèvres me touchaient, et lorsqu'elles atteignirent là où je voulais qu'elles aillent, je me cambrais et gémis. Il passa sa langue plusieurs fois à l'endroit qui me faisait tant d'effets, avant de revenir vers moi, enlevant son haut et son bas, et de se positionner entre mes cuisses. Il rentra lentement en moi, ses pénétrations profondes accélérant au fur et à mesure, nos souffles devenant rapides et erratiques, notre orgasme se construisant de plus en plus. Edward embrassa la peau de mon cou, pendant que mes doigts fourrageaient ses cheveux désordonnés. Je jouis rapidement quand ses mouvements en moi devinrent pressés et rapides, et Edward me rejoignit dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard. On s'embrassa et je m'endormis contre lui, épuisée, murmurant quelques mots :

« Edward…

« Hm ?

« Ne me quitte pas…

« Jamais mon ange. Pour toujours.

« Pour toujours, soupirais-je en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin comme sur un nuage. La nuit dernière avait été au-delà de l'imaginable. Edward dormait encore, car je pouvais entendre ses poumons se remplir et se vider sous ma tête. Tout en évitant de le réveiller, je me tirais hors du lit et allais dans la salle de bain afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage, me doucher, enfiler la chemise de mon mari et de partir à la cuisine nous concocter un petit-déjeuner de lendemain de lune de miel. Je fis un grand plateau avec du pain mie grillé, de la confiture, du beurre, du café et du jus d'orange, puis l'apportait dans la chambre, mon mari dormant encore. Je posais le plateau sur la table de nuit et réveillais mon chéri par des caresses et des chatouilles.

« Hm…

« Debout, mon cœur. Le petit déjeuner est prêt…

« Pas envie… Mais j'ai très envie de toi par contre.

« Tu as si faim que ça ?

« De toi ? Toujours.

Il se mit sur moi et déposa des milliers voire même des millions de baisers sur tout mon corps, et nous fîmes l'amour, avant de déjeuner dans le lit et d'aller nous doucher.

« Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda Edward alors que nous nous habillions.

« Hm… Partout ! Ris-je. Tu aimerais aller où, toi ?

Nous nous décidâmes à aller jusqu'aux Champs-Elysées en métro, puis nous allâmes visiter le Louvre, main dans la main.

« Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être Mme Edward Masen ?

« À la fois étrange et parfait.

« Comment ça ?

« Ben étrange parce que c'est tout nouveau pour moi, tout ça… Le mariage, la maternité… Et parfait parce que je voulais être cette mère, cette épouse depuis gamine, et que c'est enfin arrivé après toutes ces mésaventures que j'ai eues. Je sais que je n'arrête pas de te remercier mais personne ne m'a jamais donné autant que tu m'as donné. Alors merci. Encore, rougis-je, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les jours suivants, nous fîmes tous les lieux touristiques de la capitale française tels que Notre-Dame de Paris, la basilique du Sacré-Cœur, le Pont des Arts – où nous accrochâmes un cadenas avec nos initiales – ou encore le Jardin des Tuileries. On passa notre dernière soirée à Paris au restaurant « Le Jules Verne » à la tour Eiffel après avoir visité cette grande tour de fer. Nous avions une vue imprenable sur la ville des amoureux.

« Tu savais que cette tour devait être initialement détruite après l'exposition universelle ? Fis-je à Edward.

« Ah non, je savais pas.

« En fait, la tour, après avoir été présentée pour l'exposition universelle, devait être détruite. Mais ils s'en sont servis pour en faire la première liaison téléphonique et radio, et elle n'a pas été détruite.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?

« J'étais très bonne en histoire… Et j'aime Paris, même si je n'y suis jamais venue. J'aimerais bien y vivre, un jour…

« Sérieusement ?

« Oui… Mais je comprends si tu ne veux pas. Ta famille est à New-York… Ton cœur est à New-York.

« Bella… Mon cœur est avec toi. Pour toujours.

Je fus muette face à sa déclaration, et des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues déjà rosies. Edward les balaya avec son pouce, me souriant.

« Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime.

Le serveur vint nous demander ce que nous voulions en dessert, et nous commandâmes un palet de chocolat avec de la glace caramel que nous dégustâmes à deux, avant qu'Edward n'aille payer. Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement en taxi, et je pris une douche chaude, m'habillant ensuite de mon plus bel ensemble de lingerie en soie rose. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, je toussotais, et Edward sourit en me voyant.

« Et bien…

« C'est notre dernière nuit à Paris… Je veux en profiter.

Edward vint en face de moi, m'embrassa, avant d'enlever ma nuisette et de me porter au lit pour embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau nue. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer, puis se positionna entre mes cuisses pour me faire l'amour, se mouvant lentement en moi et m'embrassant en même temps. J'eus le souffle coupé quand mon mari que je chérissais tant augmenta la cadence de ses vas et viens en moi, me faisant crier tout mon amour pour lui. J'explosais de plaisir en criant son prénom, et il en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il resta en moi quelques minutes, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à mes côtés, et de nous endormir, ma tête contre son torse.

Le lendemain, on fit les bagages, et on rangea et nettoya l'appartement pour le rendre comme on l'avait eu. Après cela, nous prîmes nos bagages et allâmes manger dans un restaurant à côté de la gare avant de prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport.

« On reviendra ? Demandais-je en m'installant dans mon siège.

« Si tu veux, oui.

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis l'avion décolla pour New-York, et je m'endormis paisiblement.


	25. Épilogue

_**Hello ! Me revoilà ^^ J'avais promis que je reviendrais vite, et c'est le cas ! :D**_

_**Épilogue, enfin... Et ne me détestez pas, Nane a validé...** _

_**Prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve très bientôt normalement.** _

**_Claire._**

* * *

Quand j'émergeais enfin de mon profond sommeil, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus avec Edward, mais allongée sur un lit dans un endroit inconnu. Je m'assis sur le lit, paniquée.

« Ah, la belle au bois dormant est levée.

« Où je suis ? Fis-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Bonjour Bella…

Je regardais l'homme qui me parlait, et reconnus Paul, adossé au chambranle de ma chambre. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Il est où Edward ? Et mes bébés ?

« Tes bébés ? Edward ? Bella, de quoi tu parles ?

« OÙ SONT EDWARD ET MES BÉBÉS, PAUL ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS FAIT ? POURQUOI JE SUIS LÀ ?

« Bella, tu…

« Je n'ai pas rêvé… Edward et moi étions à Paris, nous nous sommes mariés… Nous avons deux enfants…

« Non, Bella. On t'a amené de force ici.

« Quoi ? Mais quand ?

« Tu as fait une overdose à Denver, et on a appelé ton père une fois que tu aies été admise à l'hôpital, et il a décidé de te ramener ici pour ton bien… Pour que tu sois soignée.

« Mais Edward ?

« Bella, il n'y a pas d'Edward…

« Mais si ! Putain, je suis pas folle ! Edward est mon mari ! Laisse-moi l'appeler ! Il viendra me voir et vous dira que c'est moi ! On est mariés, je te dis ! Reg… MON ALLIANCE ! ELLE EST OÙ ? OÙ T'AS FOUTU MON ALLIANCE ?!

« Tu n'avais rien sur toi, Bella.

« MENTEUR ! MON ALLIANCE ! Fis-je en sautant sur mes pieds et en courant vers Paul.

« Ils t'ont retrouvée dans la neige, inconsciente et avec deux 'copains' dealeurs autour de toi en train de se marrer comme des gros débiles ! T'as failli claquer, nom d'un chien ! Il te faut quoi de plus pour percuter que t'as failli te tuer et que depuis t'as été dans le gaz, assommée par les deux perfusions par jour qu'on te donne pour te faire décrocher ?

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! POURQUOI TU MENS ? POURQUOI ?

« Je ne mens pas, Bella.

« SI. SI, TU MENS ! JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS REPLONGÉ, JAMAIS ! Fis-je en le poussant pour sortir.

Je descendis les escaliers en courant et me retrouvais devant les portes de l'entrée, qui étaient bloquées. Je tombais sur le sol, et me mis en position fœtale, me balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Je suis dans un cauchemar… Edward… Mes bébés… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça… Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?

« Bella ?

Quand je relevais la tête, je tombais nez à nez avec mon père, accroupi en face de moi. Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle.

« T'ES MORT… T'ES MORT ! JE T'AI VU ! T'ES MORT ! T'ES MORT ! JE T'AI ENTERRÉ, PAPA ! T'ES MORT ! MORT À CAUSE DE MOI, BORDEL !

« Bella, ne dis pas ça… Regarde, je suis bel et bien là…

Je reculais contre la porte alors que sa main frôlait mon visage. Plus rien n'était cohérent… Mon père vivant, Edward et mes enfants absents, moi de retour au centre…

« Il faut que je me réveille… Il le faut !

« Mais tu es réveillée…

« NON, NON ! JE SUIS EN PLEIN CAUCHEMAR ! JE SUIS MARIEE A EDWARD, J'AI DEUX ENFANTS, ET JE SUIS HEUREUSE ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS FOUTU EN L'AIR TOUT CELA POUR DE LA COCAÏNE, PAPA ! JAMAIS ! RÉVEILLEZ-MOI, BORDEL ! JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN…

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Bella ? Demanda Jacob, qui était en train de sniffer de la cocaïne par terre. C'est pourtant assez clair, tu as foutu ta vie en l'air. Encore. À croire que la coke est plus importante que le reste, fit-il avec un sourire méchant sur son visage mat avant de se refaire un rail.

« Tu n'es qu'une ratée, ma fille, rit mon père, rongé par les vers qui lui bouffaient le visage. Tu l'as toujours été ! Personne ne veut de toi. Même moi je ne veux pas de toi. À ton avis pourquoi ta mère est partie ? Tu n'étais pas désirée !

« ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ, PITIÉ !

« T'aurais mieux fait de ne pas te louper, cette fois-ci, fit Alec, qui était arrivé de nulle part.

« LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Je vis Jacob, Paul, Charlie, Alec se marrer tous ensemble. Je fermais les yeux et sentis qu'on me secouait. Je me réveillais dans l'avion, auprès d'Edward. Nos voisins étaient en train de me regarder, choqués.

« Edward ! Fis-je en lui sautant au cou.

« Bella, ça va ? Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller alors que tu criais qu'on te laisse tranquille et que quelqu'un était mort par ta faute.

« Oh Edward… Pleurais-je. J'étais revenue au centre, et… Et Jacob, Paul… Alec et Papa étaient là en… En me disant des trucs horribles… Que j'étais une ratée, que j'aurais dû me tuer depuis longtemps… Que personne ne voulait de moi… J'arrivais pas à me réveiller… Et ils continuaient à me dire toutes ces choses… J'ai cru que j'étais devenue folle… Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, hein ? C'est la vérité ? Edward… C'est la vérité, hein ?

« Mais oui, Bella… On est dans l'avion pour New-York, où nos bébés nous attendent, ainsi que toute ma famille…

« Pince-moi.

Il me pinça fortement le bras et lui sautais de nouveau au cou.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, que j'avais rêvé tout ça… Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me détruirait si on devait se séparer… Plutôt mourir que te perdre…

« Hey, calme-toi, bébé… On ne se séparera pas, et tu ne me perdras pas.

« Tu le jures ?

« Je le jure sur ma vie.

Je l'embrassais passionnément comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, et une femme brune m'apporta un verre d'eau fraîche ainsi qu'un plateau repas. Après avoir mangé et bu, je me collais contre Edward et un film fut lancé par les hôtesses. Nous le regardâmes tous les deux, et mon mari parfait s'endormit.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar… Et heureusement, d'ailleurs.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#O#

_**Un an plus tard ~**_

Bella était couchée sur le canapé à regarder la télévision quand je rentrais enfin du boulot après une longue journée à décharger les camions et mettre tout en rayon. Ma jolie femme s'assit et me sourit quand j'eus fini d'enlever mon manteau. Je me penchais et l'embrassais tendrement, avant de poser une main sur son ventre bien arrondi.

« Salut. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

« Outre le fait que je sois grosse comme une montgolfière, ça va, merci, rit-elle. Et toi ?

« Ça va aussi. Quoi qu'un peu fatigué.

« Oh mon cœur… Viens là.

« Le bébé ne t'épuise pas trop ?

« Un peu… Mais je suis heureuse de donner un petit-frère à Aaron et Charlie. Au fait, tu les as bien déposés chez tes parents, hein ? Tu ne les as pas oubliés à la crèche ?

« Rassure-toi, ils sont chez mes parents. Ce sont même eux qui sont allés les chercher pour m'éviter les bouchons.

« Wow.

« Comme tu dis… Ce soir, je te chouchoute.

« Je devrais plutôt le faire, étant donné que je suis allongée toute la journée et que je dors…

« Mon mal de dos sera passé demain, toi non.

« Han, vilain.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ?

« Mouais…

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

« Avec plaisir, mon cœur.

« Toujours d'accord pour aller manger un bout demain midi ?

« Hm hm. Tu as réservé où ?

« Au thaïlandais. Et c'est moi qui paie.

Alice et moi avions décidé de faire une baby shower surprise demain. Évidemment tout le monde serait là – Jacob, Paul, Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Anthony, Carlisle, Alec et même Renée et Phil. J'avais tout planifié : Arrivés au restaurant, je lui ferais croire que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille et nous retournerions à l'appartement, où Alice aura tout décoré de bleu, et tout le monde crierait 'surprise' quand Bella ouvrirait la porte.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout payer…

« Tu as payé le brunch, dimanche dernier. Donc c'est à mon tour de payer.

« Depuis quand a-t-on instauré ce genre de choses ? Ce « un coup je paie, un coup tu paies » ?

« On ne l'a jamais instauré… Mais c'est à moi de payer…

« Comme tu veux, bébé.

Je l'embrassais, et allais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée ensemble, à regarder un film à la télévision, avant d'aller nous coucher. Le lendemain matin, je partis bosser, et laissais un mot à Bella pour lui dire de me rejoindre au restaurant à treize heures. Ma matinée passa lentement, et mon patron me donna le droit de partir vers midi et demi. Une demi-heure plus tard, je garais ma voiture et attendis devant le restaurant. Je vis arriver Bella dans une robe blanche à pois noirs. Elle avait chaussé ses jolies ballerines noires et sa veste en jean que j'aimais tant.

« Hey… Ça va ? Fis-je en l'embrassant.

« Oui, à part que j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon… Fiou.

Je me mis à rire, et on rentra dans le restaurant. Je fis mine de rien, et lorsque je fouillais mes poches, faisant mine d'être contrarié.

« Edward ? Il y a un souci ?

« Euhhhh… Je crois que j'ai oublié de prendre mon portefeuille ce matin.

« Ah… Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu dans le vide-poche en partant… T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas ?

« Ouais… J'ai dû le laisser traîner quelque part d'autre… Mince…

« Je vais payer, t'en fais pas. Tu paieras le prochain restau.

« Non, je voulais payer celui-là… J'avais dit que je paierais.

« Mais c'est bon, mon cœur, sourit ma douce. Je vais payer, ne t'en fais pas.

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille chercher mon portefeuille ? Je tiens vraiment à payer ce repas.

« Bon d'accord… Allons chercher ton portefeuille.

Je lui souris, et on sortit du restaurant, avant de monter dans ma voiture et rentrer à l'appartement chercher ce fameux portefeuille oublié, qui n'était pas si oublié que ça, étant donné qu'il était juste bien caché dans la boîte à gants de la voiture. On prit l'ascenseur, et on monta au troisième étage. Quand Bella ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, tous les invités crièrent en même temps, et ma femme me regarda, avant de me frapper le bras.

« Petit cachottier…

« Je sais...

« En fait, il n'était pas oublié, ce portefeuille.

« Juste bien caché dans la boîte à gant… Oups…

Ma douce alla saluer tous nos invités, et félicita Alice pour la décoration du salon.

« C'est… superbe, merci, rougit-elle.

Il y avait un énorme gâteau bleu entouré de cupcakes sur la table du salon, qui avait été poussé contre le mur, ainsi que des cadeaux emballés dans des papiers de différentes gammes de bleu. Je vis au regard de Bella qu'elle était touchée de revoir sa mère, Carlisle, Jacob… Je coupais le gâteau et servit des parts à tous, avant que Bella ne commence à ouvrir les cadeaux, excitée de savoir ce qu'ils contenaient.

« Je voulais tous vous remercier, fit Bella après avoir ouvert tous les cadeaux. Vous ne savez pas combien tout cela me touche… Vraiment. Merci d'être là, pour moi, Edward et les enfants. Merci de faire partie de ma vie… Vous avez tous apporté quelque chose. L'amour, la sécurité… La famille… L'amitié… Tout ça… Alors merci…

Alice prit Bella dans ses bras, et on passa tous l'après midi ensemble. Une fois les invités partis et la vaisselle faite, ma douce se mit en tenue décontractée et s'installa sur le canapé, et je la rejoignis.

« Tu es heureuse ? Lui demandais-je.

« Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde… Je ne pouvais mieux espérer. Et toi ?

« De même, mon ange, fis-je en l'enlaçant et en posant mes mains sur son ventre déjà bien rebondi. Oh tu as senti ça ?

« Hm hm… Notre fils bouge.

« Tu te rends compte du chemin que nous avons parcouru ?

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre ça un jour.

« Moi non plus.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Plus rien ni personne ne nous séparerait à présent. Nous étions guéris grâce à l'amour inconditionnel que nous nous portions. Nous nous aimions, avec nos différences, nos défauts, nos qualités… Après tout, l'amour peut peut-être tout résoudre.


	26. Outtake n1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? **

**Voici le premier outtake de Wicked Lives, qui se situe entre le départ de Bella à Denver et quand Edward retrouve Bella. ****Je vous préviens déjà : une partie du chapitre est très dure (vous avez eu un aperçu sur mon compte facebook ^^).**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier de toutes vos reviews sur l'épilogue, j'avais vraiment les boules en ouvrant mes mails lol **

**Autre chose : un second outtake est en cours d'écriture, je ne sais pas quand je le posterais, par contre. **

**Merci à toutes &amp; à très bientôt.**

**Claire **

* * *

**PDV Edward –**

Ça faisait deux semaines que Bella était partie… Et un mois que j'essayais de l'oublier. Malheureusement, j'avais replongé… Chaque soir après mon boulot chez Rio Grande, je me douchais et m'installais sur le canapé, pour allumer la télévision et regarder une chaîne X ou j'allais dans des clubs de strip-tease pour l'oublier. Je n'existais plus sans Bella. J'étais juste une coquille vide de sens.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je regardais la chaîne X, et ne décrochais pas. C'était encore Alice, qui m'harcelait à tout bout de champ. Je laissais le téléphone sonner jusqu'à ce qu'Alice passe sur le répondeur.

« _Ed, c'est Ali… Encore. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche… Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète. _

Une fois son discours fini, je lançais un film pornographique, et baissais mon boxer. L'actrice était vachement bonne, et je me sentis rapidement excité par la situation. Portant ma main à mon sexe, je la fis monter et descendre sur mon membre, fermant les yeux pour n'écouter que les gémissements qui se faisait caresser par un motard. Excité par les couinements, j'allais de plus en plus vite sur mon membre déjà bien dur. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, et je sursautais, avant d'éteindre la TV et de me rhabiller à la va vite pour regarder à travers le judas. Alice. J'ouvris la porte, et soupirais.

« Ali, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

« Punaise, tu pourrais répondre au téléphone ! Fit-elle en rentrant chez moi. Je m'inquiète, espèce de crétin ! Tu vas bien ?

« Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer, tu vois bien que ça va.

« Tu as toujours été mauvais pour mentir.

« Je vais bien.

« Menteur. Tu as recommencé, c'est ça ?

« Mais non, Alice !

Alice alla sur le canapé, alluma la TV, avant d'hoqueter de surprise, se retourner vers moi, et de me lancer un regard noir.

« J'en étais sûre… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Rien…

« Arrête de me mentir. QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN ? Cria Alice.

Il n'était jamais bon d'énerver Alice. C'était rare qu'elle sorte de ses gonds, mais une fois que c'était fait, il était difficile de lui dire non. C'était encore plus rare qu'elle m'appelle par mon nom complet. Et quasiment inexistant qu'elle sorte de ses gonds et m'appelle par mon nom complet en même temps.

« T'as replongé. Je vais appeler Jasper pour qu'il t'aide…

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! Je vais bien pour la vingtième fois ! Depuis quand j'ai plus le droit de regarder de films pornos ?

« Depuis que tu es un sex-addict, Edward ! Tu sais combien ça te fout en l'air de voir des nanas avec de gros nichons simuler un orgasme !

« Alice, tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de fermer les yeux et de les écouter gémir, simulant ou pas un orgasme ! Tu ne connais pas la sensation que ça me procure, le sentiment à la fois de honte et de plaisir que je ressens quand je les entends gémir et crier ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'en es pas une ! Tu n'es pas une sex-addict ! Et tu ne sauras jamais comment ça fait ! Maintenant, sors de chez moi ou je te fais sortir en te traînant par les cheveux ! Ce que je fais chez moi ne te regarde en rien ! Fis-je en courant à la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir.

Ma sœur soupira et sortit de chez moi, vexée. Je refermais la porte, et regardais mon salon. Alice avait raison… Cette maladie me bouffait de l'intérieur… Pris d'un élan de folie, je vis valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin et tombais au sol. Je me basculais d'avant en arrière, ma tête entre mes mains.

_(Christina Perri – The Words)_

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça… Pourquoi… Bella… Pourquoi… Tu sais que je suis faible… Pourquoi… Je… Je comprends pas… Pourquoi tu me fais ça… T'as pas le droit, Bella… T'as pas le droit de me laisser…

« Edward ?

« Bella… Pourquoi tu fais ça…

« Edward, viens…

Une main toucha mon épaule, et je sautais sur mes jambes, effrayé, la tête baissée.

« Viens.

« Tu me fais du mal quand t'es pas là. Le mal revient. Il est là… Caché… Et il revient quand t'es pas là… Il profite… Il est là, et il profite quand t'es pas là pour me faire du mal… T'es plus là, Bella… T'es plus là, et il en profite… C'est pas juste… Pas du tout…

« Edward, je vais appeler Jasper, d'accord ? Je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là…

« Pars pas, Bella… Pars pas… Reste.

« Je reste, Edward. Je bouge pas. Je vais juste appeler Jasper. Mets-toi sur le canapé, et ne bouge pas…

« Tu reviens ?

« Bien sûr…

Je m'assis en boule sur le canapé et continuais de me balancer d'avant en arrière. J'entendais des bribes de paroles.

'_Il a pété les plombs, Jasper. Faut vraiment que tu viennes, je ne sais pas quoi faire…'_

« Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Je mérite pas ça… Pourquoi… Bella… Reviens…

« Je suis là. Calme-toi, Edward. Jasper va venir.

« Je suis calme ! Je veux juste que tu restes…

Je balançais de nouveau les affaires de la table basse, me levais et tapais dans le mur en face de moi. J'entendis un petit cri, et m'énervais.

« JE VEUX QUE TU RESTES ! J'AI MAL SANS TOI BORDEL ! Fis-je en tombant à terre, épuisé. J'ai mal… Pourquoi tu comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu comprends pas que je t'aime…

« Edward, tu me fais peur… Remets-toi sur le canapé…

« NON ! Tu me promets de rester ?

« Oui, gémit-elle.

J'entendis frapper, et grognais. Une voix masculine se fit entendre.

« Ed… Comment tu vas ?

« Ta gueule.

« Écoute…

« Non.

« Edward. S'il te plaît.

« Promets-moi que Bella va rester…

« Bien sûr qu'elle va rester. Est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau ?

« Oui…

« Je vais te chercher ça…

« Je veux plus qu'elle parte… Plus jamais…

« D'accord.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine et on me donna un verre d'eau, que je bus d'un trait. Je me sentis nauséeux et je fus accompagné dans ce que je supposais être ma chambre. Je sombrais ensuite dans un sommeil profond, éreinté.

**PDV Alice – **

Edward avait fini par s'arrêter de geindre, crier, taper et mettre son salon à sac grâce au cachet que Jasper lui avait donné dans son verre d'eau.

« Ça va ? Me demanda mon homme.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait me rentrer dedans… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, je te jure.

« Il a fait une bouffée délirante aiguë...

« En langage normal ça donne quoi ?

« Il a pété un plomb sans raison apparente… Ça arrive des fois, chez des personnes qui n'ont aucun antécédent psychiatrique… Dans son cas, je dirais que c'est le manque de Bella, plus sa maladie qui le ronge qui lui a causé cette bouffée…

« Et ça va durer longtemps ?

« Non… Demain ça devrait aller mieux.

« Il aura pas de séquelles, hein ?

« Non… Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal… Dans un tel état… Il faut qu'on retrouve Bella… Sinon qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de mon frère… Je suis vraiment inquiète, Jasper, fi-je, alors que les larmes courraient sur mes joues. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie…

Jasper m'entoura de ses bras accueillants, et je pleurais de tout mon être. Sanglotant, je le serrais dans mes bras, le côté droit de mon visage humide contre son cœur.

« On va retrouver Bella…

« Comment ? On ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble…

« Je poserais des questions à Edward demain s'il se sent d'attaque… On en saura peut-être plus sur Bella…

« Et s'il refaisait comme aujourd'hui ?

« Je serais là… On sera là… Je vais défaire le canapé, et tu vas te reposer. Je garderais un œil sur lui.

« Tu es sûr ?

« Oui.

Je laissais Jasper défaire le canapé pour que j'y dorme, et je partis voir mon frère. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, murmurant de façon presque inaudible le prénom de Bella. Je m'assis sur le lit, et caressais son visage torturé. Il posa sa main contre la mienne.

« Bella…

« Tu peux dormir tranquille, Edward… Je suis là.

« Promis ?

« Bien sûr, fis-je en caressant sa joue. Dors. Je ne bouge pas.

Je me levais du lit, pris un plaid et m'installais sur le renfoncement de la fenêtre pour surveiller Edward. Épuisée par la fin de journée que j'avais eue, je m'endormis peu de temps après.

**PDV Edward – **

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain, et je me cachais avec la couette.

« Salut, Eddie… Fit une voix toute douce.

Alice. Elle était là, sur le renfoncement de la fenêtre, un plaid sur elle. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

« Alice… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« Tu m'as fait sacrément peur hier soir…

« Hier soir ?

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

« Non…

« Tu as perdu les pédales et m'a pris pour Bella…

« Bella, répétais-je. Elle est où ?

« Je ne sais pas… Tu te sens comment ?

« Nauséeux.

« C'est sûrement les cachets que Jasper t'a administré hier soir pour que tu dormes.

« Des cachets ?

« Tu devrais parler avec Jasper… Il pourrait t'aider, tu sais…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de parler… Soupirais-je.

« Ed… Tu sais comme moi que ça ne va pas… Tu aurais dû rester au centre…

« Je ne pouvais pas…

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais parti…

« Je suis parti parce que j'avais craqué… La tentation avait pris le dessus… Quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir, j'ai vu un monstre… Un monstre souriant comme s'il avait gagné… Et ça m'a mis hors de moi… J'ai éclaté le miroir, et me suis enfui… Le mal avait gagné et moi j'avais perdu… Je devais tout recommencer depuis le début alors que je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir… Et puis j'ai rencontré Bella… Et j'ai su que je pouvais m'en sortir… Ou du moins je l'ai cru…

« On va la retrouver, Edward…

« Comment ? Je sais même pas où elle est… Si elle est toujours vivante… C'était juste quelqu'un de passage dans ma vie…

« Tu as dit que tu l'aimais… Et je pense que c'est vrai… Alors – comme je suis ta sœur et que je veux te rendre le sourire et que tu sois heureux de nouveau – avec Jasper, on va chercher Bella. Elle est comment ? Brune, blonde, rousse ? Petite, grande ? Maigre, grosse ?

« Brune, de taille moyenne, maigre, avec des cheveux courts, et des yeux chocolatés… Et elle est cocaïnomane.

« Quoi ?

« Ouais… Elle a des soucis, comme moi… Mais elle n'a pas voulu essayer une vie nouvelle, sans cette merde blanche… Je suis sûr que c'est une fille bien… J'ai pu voir un peu de sa vraie nature… Gentille, attentive… C'est juste une fille paumée qui n'a plus personne et qui s'est tellement faite entuber qu'elle n'a plus confiance en rien, même pas en elle… Alors elle a fréquenté des gens pas net, qui ont profité d'elle, et elle s'est enfoncé dans la merde pour pouvoir retrouver une vie quasi normale… Maintenant, elle est coincée dans un cercle vicieux et je tends à croire que l'amour… L'amour pourrait nous sauver tous les deux… Et nous guérir…

Alice me regarda, étonnée de mon discours, puis elle me sourit.

« Tu as toujours été celui de la famille qui était intelligent et qui pesait chacun de ses mots afin de transmettre la bonne émotion, la bonne idée, sans blesser quiconque…

« Je t'ai blessée hier… Avant le trou noir…

« C'est pas grave, sourit ma sœur. J'ai déjà oublié, ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle en se levant et me faisant un bisou sur le front. Bouge pas, je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner de roi !

« Je peux me lever, tu sais ?

« Oui, mais non. La dernière fois que tu as dormi c'était quand ?

« Cette nuit…

« Et avant ça ?

« Je sais pas…

« Reste au lit, je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner, frérot chéri.

« Merci, 'Lice.

« De rien, Eddie.

Je grognais, ce qui fit rire Alice avant qu'elle ne sorte de ma chambre. Jasper rentra quelques minutes plus tard, et me demanda si je voulais parler un peu entre hommes, pendant qu'Alice préparait le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

« Possible… Je suis désol…

« C'est bon… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

« Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou, Jazz ?

« Bien sûr que non… C'était juste une histoire d'inquiétude, de stress et de fatigue qui a fait que c'est arrivé. Tu devrais te reposer, et on s'occupe d'elle.

« Mais vous ne savez pas où elle est.

« La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, c'était où ?

« Un motel à la sortie de la ville… Elle a très bien pu aller n'importe où. Los Angeles, Seattle…

« Si elle a fait le trajet avec toi depuis c'est qu'elle n'a pas de sous… Donc si elle en veut, elle doit travailler… À mon avis, elle doit encore être dans les parages… On va s'en occuper, Ed. Il y a pas mal de centres pour sans-abris, tout ça… On finira bien par la trouver, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me levais, mis un sweat-shirt et partis à la cuisine, Jasper sur mes talons. Alice fredonnait une chanson en cuisinant.

« Tu nous fait quoi de bon, p'tite sœur ?

« Des crêpes… C'est bien ?

« C'est parfait.

On se servit une tasse de café brûlant, et Alice mit les crêpes sur une grande assiette. Nous mangeâmes en silence, et je partis me doucher ensuite. Je décidais ensuite de ranger mon appartement, que j'avais mis sans dessus dessous la veille au soir. Alice et Jasper partirent se balader, et revinrent peu avant midi avec des sacs plein de courses.

« J'aurais pu y aller... Mais merci.

« On a fait les deux centres du coin, pas de traces d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolat…

« Vous cherchez pour rien, elle a dû quitter la ville depuis belle lurette… C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais.

« Menteur, fit Alice. Je te connais trop bien.

« Si on ne la retrouve pas, j'irais en cure, et j'y resterais.

_#O#O#O#O#O#O# WL #O#O#O#O#O#O#_

**PDV Alice – **

Deux jours avaient passé, et nous étions toujours à la recherche de Bella. Edward était sous cachets, prescrits par Jasper, et était retourné au boulot. Alors que nous marchions dans la rue avec mon homme, je m'arrêtais et réfléchissais.

« Et si on ne la retrouvait pas ? Enfin… Si elle était morte ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, fit Jasper. On va la retrouver saine et sauve.

« Qui te dit qu'elle sera saine et sauve ?

« J'espère qu'elle le sera.

« Moi aussi. Sinon ça va l'anéantir…

« Si elle est… morte… On devra lui mentir…

« Tu crois ?

« Il ne le supportera pas… Il est trop fragile pour supporter ça.

On vit un groupe de jeunes drogués passer, et Jasper prit les devants, arrêtant un jeune homme avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus.

« S'il vous plaît ? On cherche une jeune femme avec des cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux couleurs chocolat… Vous l'avez peut-être vue dans les parages ?

« Je crois savoir de qui vous parlez… Izzie ? Izzie ?

Une jeune femme brune se retourna et j'hoquetais. Elle correspondait parfaitement à la description d'Edward. Brune, cheveux courts, yeux chocolats, mince et pâle comme un linge.

« Ouais ?

« Ces deux gens te cherchent…

« Vous êtes des flics ? C'est mon père qui vous envoie c'est ça ? Dites-lui d'aller se faire foutre, et profondément car je ne retournerais pas au centre !

« Wow, calme-toi, Bella on n'est pas flics, sourit Jasper. On est de la famille d'Edward…

« Connais pas.

« Menteuse, fis-je. C'est avec lui que t'as fait la route jusqu'ici !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? J'connais pas d'Edward, putain de merde. Pis comment vous savez mon prénom, d'abord ?

« Edward…

« JE CONNAIS PAS CET EDWARD À LA CON, PUTAIN ! Cassez-vous et foutez-nous la paix !

« D'accord… On va vous laisser… Désolé du dérangement.

« Ouais, c'est ça…

Je regardais Jasper, et on fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez Edward, main dans la main. J'étais vraiment inquiète.

« Je sais, Alice…

« Quoi ?

« Je sais que ça te tracasse…

« Oui… C'était elle… Et elle ne veut rien entendre. Comment on pourrait la convaincre ?

« C'est à Edward de jouer, maintenant… On sait qu'elle est à Denver, qu'elle se drogue toujours… Il arrivera peut-être à la raisonner.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, mon cœur…

Je l'embrassais et on rentra. Edward était là, à ranger son appartement. Nous lui expliquâmes qu'on avait trouvé Bella mais qu'elle avait fait la sourde oreille à nos propos et que maintenant, on espérait qu'il puisse la raisonner.

« Merci… Fit mon frère.

« De rien, frérot. On te l'avait promis, même si ça ne s'est pas bien passé…

« C'est pas grave. Je suis soulagé qu'elle soit encore vivante…

« Notre mission est terminée, sourit Jasper.

« Vous restez quand même manger avant de repartir ?

« Si tu me fais mon plat préféré, on reste, ris-je.

« Donc des carbonara.

« C'est pas mon plat préféré ! C'est de…

« Je sais, 'Lice. Des lasagnes aux épinards et au chèvre.

« Exactement !

Mon frère nous fit à manger, et on se régala tous les trois. Jasper et moi firent ensuite nos sacs, et on quitta l'appartement, promettant à Edward de revenir bientôt le voir, et nous lui demandâmes de nous dire pour Bella, ce qu'il promit de faire.


End file.
